Il faut toujours perdre son selfcontrol… !
by rinette
Summary: Elle le déteste parce que c’est un tombeur, il n’a qu’une idée, qu’elle tombe sous son charme et arrête de lui résister… Voici le but de James Potter pour la fin de la dernière année à Poudlard ! mais il faut du temps pour que le vent tourne...
1. je te hais, moi non plus…

Disclamer : salut tout le monde ! Bon, alors je vais dire comme tout le monde que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf quelques-uns uns que je risque d'inventer au cours de l'histoire… je vais vous demander aussi d'être très indulgent parce que c'est ma première fic, et que je suis pas très sûre de moi donc voilà… à part ça et bah, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : je te hais, moi non plus…

****

- Eh, Cyl, attends-moi ! hurla une tête rousse à la sortie de la salle de botanique.

- Lily, ma grande, si tu perdais cette foutue habitude de sortir dernière d'une salle d'exam, peut-être qu'un jour je t'attendrai ! Tu m'auras fait poireauter, même jusqu'à la dernière épreuve qu'on ait eue à Poudlard ! c'est pas normal ! et pourquoi je suis encore l ??

- C'est sûrement parce que sans moi, tu aurais eu P dans à peu près toutes les matières !

- Mais non, je suis pas d'accord ! ou peut-être si, si d'autres matières comme le vernissage d'ongle, le brushing élaboré ou autres domaine super importants de ce genre existaient ici, j'aurais eu P.

Mais cette fois, le P de Prestigieux ! affirma la dénommée Cylia, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Détrompe-toi, P signifiera jusqu'à la fin des temps Piètre ou Pitoyable !

- C'est bon, Lyl' ! on va dehors ? je meurs d'envie d'aller draguer un Serdaigle de cinquième année, un copain de mon frère.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

- cinquième année ?

- ouais, il est trop mignon en plus ! tu veux que je t'en trouve un ?

- nan, je crois pas !! je les prends pas à la maternité ni dans le service pédiatrie !

- ah oui, j'oubliais que tu les préférais dans le service gériatrie ! Tout voûtés, baveux, séniles, mais pleins aux as ! ajouta la blonde platine, avec une moue approbatrice.

- c'est vrai, ce serait plutôt mon rayon, répliqua Lily en éclatant de rire.

- alors comme ça, Evans est intéressée par les vieux ! c'est bon à savoir, répliqua une voix masculine derrière elle.

- James, parce que je suis sûre que c'est toi, répliqua cette dernière, va faire un tour ailleurs, tu veux ? il doit bien rester une ou deux filles que tu n'as pas mises dans ton lit, alors va à la chasse aux gazelles loin de mon espace vital !

- C'est ce que je fais, Evans et justement, vous êtes les seules gazelles qui restent !

Les yeux émeraude de Lily virèrent au noir ce qui, Cylia le savait, n'était pas de bonne augure pour celui qui se trouvait en face.

- Potter, tu sais quoi ??

- Nan, je t'écoute.

- Je préférerais être bonne sœur ou avoir à rouler un patin à Lucius plutôt que de sentir ne serait-ce que tes lèvres sur les miennes !

- T'inquiètes, Evans, tu te retrouveras dans mon lit et plus vite que tu ne le crois !

Et toi, Brown, ça te dit pas non plus ??

- En fait, Cornedrue, je crois qu'elles préfèreraient que tu les laisses tranquilles, entama Sirius en arrivant tranquillement, je vais m'occuper de ces charmantes demoiselles….

- Black, arrête ton baratin, c'est à vomir. Mais bon, si tu tiens vraiment à avoir quelqu'un dans ton lit ce soir, je peux t'arranger ça, dit Cylia en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ah ouais, et qui ? répliqua t-il, en haussant un sourcil intéressé.

- Je crois que, une belle rousse sera ravie de t'avoir, de te planter ses griffes dans le dos en gémissant de plaisir et en te suppliant de ses beaux yeux verts de continuer…

Lily se tourna vers son amie et la regarda sans comprendre. Sirius, surpris, ne faisait qu'ouvrir puis fermer la bouche. Enfin, James posa la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres à tous les trois :

- Et on peut savoir, qui, à part Lily est capable de faire ça ??

La concernée le fusilla du regard…

- Et bien, entama Cylia d'un voix mystérieuse… en effet, il y a Lily mais aussi… Miss Teigne !

Le sourire de Sirius disparut instantanément, James la regarda sans comprendre.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, puis se dirigèrent vers le parc.

Elles crurent entendre, du fond du hall, deux voix marmonner « elles sont tarées, ces deux-l »

« des croqueuses d'hommes » « je te jure, Patmol, que j'aurai Evans » « et moi Brown… »

Mais les deux filles ne les écoutèrent pas. Après tout, il ne leur restait plus qu'une semaine avant de quitter définitivement Poudlard, et elles s'amuseraient comme jamais elles n'avaient pu le faire…

En attendant les résultats des ASPICS, les élèves profitaient du beau soleil de juin…

Le parc de Poudlard était plus rempli que jamais et la bibliothèque désertée.

Lily et Cylia s'étaient assises au bord du lac en compagnie du fameux « cinquième année ».

La jeune fille rousse regardait amusée, sa meilleure amie, en train de draguer ce pauvre garçon ouvertement depuis trois jours. Elle pouvait tout se permettre, vu son physique et son sens de l'humour. Elle était grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, une peau satinée, un mélange dynamitée… Lily se surprenait parfois à l'envier. Mais elle ne voyait tout simplement pas autour d'elle, qu'elle était le centre d'attention de beaucoup de garçon, et surtout d'un en particulier…

Une main vint lui caresser les cheveux, la sortant de sa réflexion. Elle sentit un petit frisson lui parcourir la nuque. Elle voulut se retourner mais la main la força doucement à rester où elle était.

- Jonathan , commença la belle rousse dans un souffle, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ??

Une voix chaude lui murmura tout contre son oreille :

- Pourquoi tu me dragues pas comme ta copine le fait avec ce mec ?

Lily, rouge de colère, attrapa cette main baladeuse, passa par-dessus elle la personne à qui appartenait ce bras, et sous les yeux ébahis de Cylia, James se vautra dans l'herbe, à plat ventre, juste devant Lily qui lui répliqua froidement :

« Potter, quel bon vent t'amène ?

- C'est qui, ce Jonathan ? répliqua James, piqué au vif, en se frottant le dos.

- C'est mon petit ami.

- QUOI ??? LE Jonathan que JE connais ? cet abruti fini ?

Lily se pencha vers lui, pour lui faire une nouvelle prise mais James fut plus rapide et esquiva très bien le coup puis se retrouva avec une vue plongeante sur le décolleté de Lily.

- Dis donc, tu es bien garnie, Evans, mieux que je pensais…

- De quoi tu parles, Potter ? puis elle suivit son regard et comprit. Elle vira au rouge, regarda Cylia qui lui fit un clin d'œil, puis se rappela ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elles en avaient discuté quelques jours plutôt et Cylia lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle rentre dans son jeu.

- Attention, Potter, je te conseille de fermer les yeux maintenant, ou tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie. Ce serait trop bête de rêver de quelque chose que tu ne pourras ni avoir ni toucher, non ?

James la regarda, trop surpris pour pouvoir parler, alors que Lily jouait encore avec le col de son débardeur en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

- C'est pas SEULEMENT ça que je veux de toi, Evans, c'est TOUT ! Mais tu connais le proverbe « tout vient à point à qui sais attendre » répliqua-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Attends déjà de voir ce qui se passera au bal de promo, tu n'en reviendras pas toi-même…

Il sauta sur ses jambes et partit en sifflotant avant que la boule de feu n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

James repensa à ce qu'il avait dit, quelques jours plus tôt. Il sifflotait, certes, mais il avait été surpris. Lily aguicheuse !! Qui aurait pu s'en douter !

Si elle continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait pas se retenir beaucoup. Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer au bal ?? elle serait avec Jonathan. Il avait bien de la chance d'avoir son corps et…son cœur… son cœur ?? depuis quand James Potter se préoccupait-il du cœur d'une fille ?? et surtout d'Evans ?

Nan, nan, STOP, se cria James mentalement. Elle est même pas là et elle arrive encore à me rendre dingue !!

Assis tranquillement à côté de lui dans la salle commune, Rémus et Sirius faisaient une partie d'échecs sorciers et Peter lisait quand James poussa plusieurs grognements.

Rémus, troublé, demanda avec son calme habituel :

- James, t'es sûr que ça va ??

- Humm….Pfff…. Boffff….mouais….Tsssss….sale fille……Tu disais, Rémus ???

- En fait, Rémus, si tu veux un décodeur, intervint Sirius, je crois que ce cher Cornedrue est contrarié… Tu comprends, Miss Teigne a refusé de…enfin… puis il éclata de rire.

James fit de même sous l'œil incrédule de Rémus.

C'était dingue quel effet Sirius faisait sur James. Il était une sorte de redynamisant perpétuel, une vitamine C.

Non loin de là, dans la chambre des filles, les discussions allaient bon train. Et de quoi discutaient-elles, ces demoiselles ?? de garçons…

- Lily, entama Cylia, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec Jonathan ? il m'a l'air d'un beau crétin, celui-là!

Lily n'était même plus choquée devant la trop grande franchise de sa meilleure amie.

- En fait, je sais même pas ! au début, il était sympa, sans plus, pas mal, mais il est jamais là. Des fois, je me demande si il me trompe.

- SI IL TE TROMPE ??? attends Lily, mais pourquoi tu le largues pas ?

- Je sais pas, lui répondit cette dernière, en fait, je crois que je le ferai après le bal. J'ai pas à chercher un cavalier et si je me trouve un mec bien pendant le bal, on verra.

- Tu devrais le larguer avant ! tu es consciente du nombre de mecs qui se traîneraient à tes pieds pour aller au bal avec toi ? un certain nombre ! et un en particulier, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, si c'est Potter, c'est même pas la peine !! Pourquoi je le fais pas ?? c'est bien simple : le lendemain, tu pourras voir dans le journal de l'école : « DEFI RELEVE pour James Potter, il a enfin réussi à se faire Lily Evans et il peut l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse !! » je suis pas masochiste, tu te souviens ?

- C'est bon, Lily je rigolais ! il t'énerve tant que ça ?

- Encore plus que ça si tu veux le savoir ! je sais pas, y'a un truc qui cloche chez lui. Il est pas moche, je vais pas te dire le contraire mais bon… trop arrogant, prétentieux. C'est à se demander si il a un cœur ce mec ! j'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment ! faut déjà que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais faire après être sortie d'ici, et c'est un peu plus important.

- C'est bon, l'avenir, c'est dans une semaine, alors pour l'instant, laisse tomber, et viens faire un tour dans la salle commune !

- OK, j'arrive.

Elles descendirent et y trouvèrent, au grand désespoir de Lily, la bande des maraudeurs au complet.

Les discussions cessèrent instantanément. La belle rousse, pour briser le silence, entama la conversation avec Rémus :

- Rém', toi qui es préfet, tu sais bien quel est le thème du bal ? je sais pas encore ce que je vais pouvoir mettre alors si tu pouvais me le dire, ce serait pas mal, s'il te plaît !

Mais ce n'est pas Rémus qui lui répondit, mais plutôt James qui s'en chargea :

- Habille toi pas trop, Evans, parce que tu sais qu'après le bal, nous deux…

- Nous deux quoi, Potter ?? vas-y, annonce la couleur, je suis pressée de m'habiller pour l'occasion ! ou peut-être que je n'ai même pas besoin de m'habiller, après tout ! alors ?

Tous étaient trop choqués pour parler… James déglutit péniblement

- Ton imagination déborde, Evans, ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réal…

- Attention, Potter, je crois que ton corps a parlé pour toi, le coupa Lily, triomphante, regardant un point entre les jambes.

James suivit son regard et posa précipitamment un livre entre ses jambes

- Tu…tu disais ?? dit-il troublé

Mais les filles étaient déjà parties, riant aux éclats.

- Jamsy, mon chou, tu devrais contrôler tes réactions anatomiques quand tu penses à Evans, je crois que ça te rend tout chose… et pourquoi ça fait pas ça quand je suis avec toi ? dit Sirius en venant lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, d'un air faussement navré. Je suis vexé, tu sais !!

- La ferme, Sirius, ou je te fais avaler toutes les pièces de l'échiquier une par une !

Mais sa colère ne servait à rien, les trois autres maraudeurs étaient déjà en train de se tordre de rire, Sirius, allongé sur le tapis, Rémus avachi dans un fauteuil et Peter appuyé contre le mur…

Qu'est-ce qu'il avaient tous avec Evans ?

Elle avait marqué un point, mais qui a dit que la partie se jouait en une manche ? il restait une semaine et pourquoi pas plus ? Elle le paierait cher…

** ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

****

****

****

****

****

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**


	2. Préchauffage et préparatifs

**Shetane :** kikoo ! merci bcp bcp bcp pr ta review, et si elle te fait déjà délirer pr le premier chap, t'as pas encore fini, parce que je me suis pas encore lâchée (mais ne crois pas que ça va virer R, suis pas une perverse ! mdr ! pour les commentaires détaillés de mes autres chap, no problem, ce sera avec plaisir. Bon, je vais pas dire trop de trucs parce que sinon j'aurai plus rien à dire pour les autres reviews (dsl mais l'inspiration ; c'est pas trop ça), mes neurones sont autant en week-end que moi !

Bizzz et toi ? c'est pour quand le prochain chap ? j'attends pour pouvoir laisser une big review !!

A

**Nfertiti : **ah, voilà le tour de mon éditeur et de mon agent littéraire (ça fait classe, non ??)ptdr ! en fait, t'as de la chance, tu seras la 1ère à lire ta review (je suis vraiment trop gentille, faudrait que je me contrôle !mdr !

Ma fic pourrait choquer des oreilles prudes ? Nan, sans blague ? mais qui a dit que c'était pour eux ? déjà, mes parents veulent lire ce que j'écris (attends, suis pas folle à lier ni sado-mazo !! c'est la tienne qui choque, rion ! toutes ces horreurs, c'est honteux ! et au fait, ton prochain chap, c'est pour quand ?mdr !!

Si florette l'a lu, moi aussi ze veux !

Merci pour cette gentille petite review, et tu peux être sûre que quand j'aurai retrouvé mon forfait (bouh, c'est ds trop lgtps !) je te ferai une sur ton TROISIEME chap, alors grouille, ok ??

Bisous…

P.S. : et arrête de reviewer avec mon pseudo, sinon je dis à tes parents que t'écris une fic R (qui soit dit en passant est génial, pour les autres !) (nan, tu me détestes pas !!)

**Adrianna Rogue : **merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est une des premières que j'ai reçues, j'étais toute dosée ! voilà le 2ème chap, et j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le premier ! et il risuqe d'y en avoir encore un certain nombre, j'ai une petite idée pour les chap suivants !!

Simple curiosité, il vient d'où ton pseudo ? trop marrant !

Gros bisous

Ange Maxina : merci pour ta review (j'ai l'impression de devenir total gâteuse, à répéter tjs la même chose !). je pense que ce chap est dans le même esprit, et c'est vrai que je me marre bien à écrire et à imaginer ce qui se passe ! pov James !

Je suis allée lire ta fic, que j'ai trouvé super, mais j'ai pas eu le temps e te mettre une review, parce que mon forfait internet se limite à 10h (et oui, tu as bien lu) alors j'essaye de limiter au max le hors-forfait ! ce qui est total impossible !

Bisous

**Lady Lyanna : **merci pour ta review, je sais pas si j'écris vraiment bien, mais ça faisait lgtps que je voulais écrire et c'est vrai que ce sujet me branchait bien ! y'a tellement de trucs à imaginer que des fois, je pars en vrille à fond. Bon, ce chap est pas très long, mais le troisième devrait être beaucoup plus long et mouvement !

Bisous et merci encore

**Sadesirius : **coucou ! tu risques d'être un peu déçu si tu comptes savoir toute la semaine qui va se passer pdt cette semaine, mais je dois dire que ce chap est assez…croustillant ! enfin après, c'est que mon avis !

Je me réserve pur le chap 3 qui va partir totalement en vrille, et pour tout le monde ! mais va falloir attendre encore un peu parce que ces abrutis de profs…enfin bref…

Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**Marianne 221 : **si tu veux que Lily ne cède pas à James, tu ne vas pas être déçue par ce chap, mais surprise par le 3ème chap (non, j'en dirai pas plus, même sous la torture !). mais in va falloir attendre, mon inspiration connaît des hauts et des bas (et en ce moment, elle est en pleine déprime !mdr).

Merci

Bisous

**Agua : **non Florette, ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, ma fic ne va pas virer R, mais c'est limite (oups, j'ai peut-être dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas !! mdr) !

Et non, je suis pas une sale radine, je te fais lire mes chap et tu fais même des annotations de dingue dessus ! pov' toi, je devrais sûrement te faire enfermer, parce que je suis limite en train de me rouler par terre qd je lis tes commentaires ! nan mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ! tu es complètement barge, mais trop forte.

Pour ta review, je me suis pliée à tes EXIGENCES, parce que tu me fais du CHANTAGE (sale petite crevarde !)mdr

Pour savoir avec qui Cylia va sortir, il va juste falloir que tu mettes en marche tes deux pov neurones (allez, fais un effort, t'es pas blonde qd même !)mdr.

Et puis j'espère que même avec tes ½ heures d'internet, tu trouveras le tps de me laisser une autre review, sinon, je te fais plus lire mes chap !!! -- (moi aussi je t'aime, ma florichounette !)

Bizbiz

Pov' dingue !! ptdr !

**Sigridia** coucou Sig' (c'est trop chou ce ptt surnom !)

Merfi bcp pr ta review. C'est vrai que tu perdais vraiment bcp de choses à pas lire ma fic, ça ressemble de très près à un chef-d'œuvre de Balzac ou de Chateaubriand (ah non, c'est même bcp mieux ! mes chevilles ne passent même plus par la porte d'entrée (bouh !))

Et oui, pov petit Jamesie, il me fait de la peine mais bon… ah se faire maîtriser par une fille, je vais pas le plaindre ! et puis lily est tellement gentille avec lui ! c'est que du bonheur pour lui !

Et arrête de penser à la physique et aux allusion, attrapes pas le virus de perversitude (oups, pardon mme français ! et puis tte manière, j'l'm p !)

Tu pourras m'envoyer ta fic sur Ambre, stp, mon forfait internet faisant un ptt bug (l'enfoiré, au dessus de 10 heures, il me fait payer : saleté de technologie !)

Big bizzz

Voilà le deuxième chap, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…

Bon, je sais pas quoi dire, alors je vais finir avec Bonne Lecture…

****

****

****

****

****

**chapitre 2 : préchauffage et préparatifs…**

****

****

Finalement, les filles avaient réussi à connaître le thème du bal : « Au pays des elfes et des fées»…

Il était temps, il ne leur restait que la journée pour trouver de quoi les satisfaire à Pré-au-Lard.

Justement, une sortie y avait été organisée pour les sixième et septième années, seuls à pouvoir assister à la célèbre soirée de fin d'année.

Lily et Cylia s'y rendirent donc, accompagnées de leurs amies et camarades de chambre, Justine et Léna.

Lily, elle, ne paraissait que très peu emballée à l'idée de cette petite fête. Celle de l'année d'avant avait été un cauchemar : James Potter, ce crétin sans neurones, cet abruti fini, lui avait encore une fois demandé clairement de coucher avec lui, sauf que cette fois il était ivre mort (pour cause de grosse cuite à la vodka de dragon). Et, durant sa demande, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de renvoyer sur sa robe de soirée tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité durant le repas…

Ce qui, bien entendu, avait mis Lily hors d'elle, et elle lui avait répliqué d'une voix cinglante :

- JAMES POTTER, dépêche-toi de dégager ou je te fais avaler ce que tu viens de rendre sur ma robe ! J'ajouterai, la prochaine fois que tu veux faire SEMBLANT d'être un homme, évite les cuites au jus d'orange et troisièmement, va faire ta demande à Pantagruela Parkinson, elle sera ravie de te faire ce que tu veux, mais AU-DESSUS DE LA CUVETTE DES TOILETTES !

Et pour finir, je vais te faire quelque chose dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie.

Elle avait attrapé sa baguette magique et murmur : « ridiculus sexius ». Vas-y maintenant, Potter, regarde dans ton pantalon !

James, toujours pris de nausées, mais terrorisé par ce que Lily venait de dire, s'exécuta.

Un cri rauque retentit, suivi d'un voix virant dangereusement vers les aigus :

- Evans, mais elle est o ?? hurla James, les yeux toujours fixés à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

Qu'est-ce que t'en as fait ?? je, je comprends pas…

- C'est tellement simple, Potter, tu vas juste devoir faire vœu de chasteté pendant toutes les vacances d'ét ! N'est-ce pas adorable de ma part de te faire un cadeau pareil, Jamsy ?

- Evans, espèce de…. Mais une nouvelle nausée le menaça et il dut quitter la Grande Salle sous le regard amusé d'une bonne partie des élèves, et même de quelques professeurs…

- Lily, Lily, ça va ? Cylia la regardait soucieuse, la ramenant à la réalité.

- Oh oui, pas de problème, je repensais juste à la fin de vie de ma robe de l'année dernière ! et à ma malédiction des bals de fin d'année !

Cylia éclata de rire.

- C'est vrai que ça a du en frustrer plus d'une, ce que tu lui a fait ! enfin surtout lui !

- Mais c'était de la LEGITIME DEFENSE !!

- Bien sûr Lily, ce n'était en rien une petite vengeance de ta part, bien sûr ? Bon, maintenant c'est fini, la malédiction des bal est terminée alors on rentre dans cette boutique et on choisit nos affaires ! point barre.

Elles entrèrent donc « chez Suzie ».

Le magasin regorgeait de déguisements en tous genres, allant des simples habits moldus aux tenues de créatures magiques.

Toutes les quatre se dirigèrent vers ce rayon et en ressortirent…deux heures et demi plus tard.

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elles quittèrent la boutique.

- Bon, les filles, pour vous remercier d'avoir mis **moins de trois heures**, comme Cyl' me l'avait promis, je vais vous payer une glace avant de repartir. Même si je ne plus rentrer dans cette jupe juste après !

- C'est bon Lily, c'est encore toi qui a le moins de mal à rentrer dans ta jupe. Et puis c'est pas de ma faute, toi t'as eu la chance de trouver ta tenue du premier coup, pas moi ! d'ailleurs, tu risques d'en faire pâlir plus d'une et baver beaucoup… enfin, surtout un !

- Cyl', t'es bien gentille, mais tu l'es encore un peu plus quand tu la FERMES, compris ?

- Mais attends, sois réaliste, il va vouloir te déshabiller sur place ! t'as intérêt à rester avec quelqu'un ce soir.

- Ouais, avec Jonathan. Malheureusement !

- Alors, t'es décidée à le larguer ??

Mais Lily se dirigeait déjà vers une annonce, collée sur un immeuble. Elle la lut entièrement et revint, l'air triomphant, dans le groupe de filles.

- Cyl', j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !

- Ah ouais, c'est quoi ?? lui répondit cette dernière, sceptique.

- Je te raconterai tout à l'heure. En attendant, désolée pour les glaces, les filles, mais j'ai des choses à faire, alors ça va pas être possible pour la glace!

Les trois filles haussèrent un sourcil, surprises, mais ne posèrent pas de questions. Quand Lily avait quelque chose en tête, elle allait jusqu'au bout !

Elle les laissa donc et rentra à Poudlard, avec son sac pour le bal à la main.

« Nuit de coton », dit-elle à la grosse dame, pensant déjà à autre chose.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle tomba nez à nez avec… James, tout seul dans la salle commune.

Celui-ci se retourna, et quand il la vit, eut un regard malicieux…

- Tiens Evans, alors t'as acheté ta tenue… pas trop couverte, j'espère.

- Juste assez, répondit-elle, avec un sourire espiègle.

- Je peux voir, s'il-te-plait, pour me préparer à te l'enlever !

- Dans tes rêves, Potter, mais je vais juste te donner un petit avant-goût !

- ah bon, dac'. Mais c'est quoi ??

- ça !

Elle passa devant lui et passa une main sur l'arrière de son jean. James resta interloqué. Elle venait de le plotter !!!

- Alors, Jamsy, tu ne dis rien ? et fais attention, contrôle-toi, cette fois ! lui cria Lily langoureusement, en montant dans le dortoir des filles.

- Evans, tu…

Il était trop choqué et n'avait pas entendu Sirius qui rentrait dans la Salle Commune.

- James, ça va ?? t'es tout pâle !

- Mmmmmm… ouais, ça va, c'est bon.

- au fait, t'as trouvé une fille pour le bal ?

- le bal ? ah euh, oui.

- c'est qui ?

- c'est…euh, je sais plus ! Merde, j'ai oublié. C'est une Serdaigle de septième année mais je me rappelle plus de son nom !

- bien joué, James, j'avoue que t'es fort ! j'ai jamais réussi à le faire, ça ! et tu vas faire comment pour la retrouver ? t'as qu'à passer une annonce dans le journal de l'école. Je vois ça d'ici : « James Potter, le tombeur de ses dames, a perdu sa cavalière. Prière de bien vouloir la ramener. Grosse récompense. Et pas la peine de mentir, elle n'est ni moche, ni grosse, ni trop intelligente, avec minimum 95D ! ». ça ferait classe, nan ? Jamsy, tu m'écoutes ?

- Va te faire voir, Sir'. Tu me gonfles. T'en as trouvé une, toi ?

- Ouais, et je me souviens même de son prénom ! C'est une Poufsouffle, elle s'appelle Virginie, en septième année. C'est pas un vrai canon, mais bon, on est pas obligés de rester toute la soirée avec elle, non ?? James, tu te fous de moi ? je te parle et tu m'écoutes pas !

- Mais si ,je t'écoute. C'est juste que… bref ! il faut que je pense à ce que je vais mettre ce soir. Tu viens avec moi pour trouver quelque chose dans ma valise.

- Bon, d'accord, mais grouille-toi, j'ai autre chose à faire après…

Cylia et Lily étaient seules dans le dortoir.

- Cyl, tu te souviens de l'affiche de tout à l'heure, à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Un peu que je m'en souviens, elle t'a évitée de me payer une glace !

- Bon, dac', je t'en paierai une autre. Tu t'es décidée pour ce que tu fais après Poudlard ?

- Bah, pas trop, en fait. Je pensais prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir mais ça me dit carrément rien de retourner vivre chez mes parents !

- Alors je crois que j'ai la solution à nos problèmes. Je suis pareille que toi ! et…

Elle tendit l'affiche à Cylia, intriguée. Celle-ci la lut, et, à mesure que sa lecture avançait, un sourire radieux éclairait son visage.

- Mais Lily, c'est génial. Un appart toutes les deux ! et à Pré-au-Lard, en plus ! tu es trop forte ! mais le prix ?? c'est pas trop cher ?

- T'inquiète pas, mes parents ont les moyens ! alors, t'es d'accord ?

- Si je suis d'accord ? Mais c'est le pied. Et en plus, avec un peu de chance, comme un appart est à vendre à côté, peut-être que des beaux gosses…

- Cyl', tu peux pas penser à autre chose qu'aux mecs ? Mais t'as raison, ça pourrait être prometteur…

Prometteur ? oh oui, ça l'était ! Mais bien plus que les deux jeunes filles ne pouvaient l'imaginer…

- Juju, t'as pas vu mes chaussures ?

- Cyl', t'aurais pas mis mon collant pas hasard ?

- Où est ce putain de brillant à lèvres ?

- Quel bordel, ici !!!

On aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé dans le dortoir des quatre filles. Cette ouragan avait quatre noms : Lily, Cylia, Justine et Léna. Et ces demoiselles étaient en plein préparatifs pour le bal.

Lily et Léna venaient juste de sortir de la douche, Cylia et Justine en étaient sorties une demi-heure auparavant et paraissaient au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- C'est bon, les filles, on se zen un peu, tout va bien, il nous reste encore une heure, assura Lily d'une voix calme.

- Mais non, Lily, je peux pas ; il me faudrait un somnifère de la taille d'un pain de campagne pour me calmer ! je sais pas comment mettre mes cheveux, j'ai pas fait de manucure, j'ai perdu mes chaussures et…. Et voilà, c'est déjà beaucoup trop !

- Très bien, les filles, on va s'y mettre toutes ensemble si on y arrive pas chacune de notre côté. Bon, on commence par préparer Juju, après, Léna, puis Cyl', et je passerai en dernier, c'est compris ?

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête.

- Bon, chacune récupère ce qui est à elle et met tout sur son lit, après ça sera mieux.

En trente minutes, Justine et Léna furent prêtes, avec tenues, maquillage, coiffure et vernissage au complet.

Vint alors le tour de Cylia.

- Lily était désespérément en train de retourner le dortoir pour retrouver la deuxième chaussure de sa meilleure amie quand Justine l'appela doucement :

- Lily, on a un tout petit problème : la robe de Cyl' a craqué quand elle a essayé de rentrer dedans !

- QUOI ?? Mais elle rentrait PARFAITEMENT dedans, HIER !! cyl', on peut savoir ce que t'as mangé hier soi ?

- Bah, c'est à dire… Hamburger, frites, et glace, lâcha-t-elle rapidement, en lançant un regard penaud à Lily.

- Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! je vais casser un carreau ! tu es inconsciente ou quoi ??

- Euh…

- C'est bon, tais-toi, je connais la réponse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, demanda Cylia, d'une voix timide ?

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, lui répondit Lily. Il existe une potion qui permet de recoudre les vêtements instantanément, et de les agrandir un peu. Mais je n'ai pas amené mon flacon.

- Moi non plus, répliquèrent les trois filles en chœur.

- mais quelqu'un en a un ! dit Léna, l'air triomphant

- QUI ???

- James… James Potter !

- Alors, qui va lui demander ? lança Lily, sentant le coup fourré.

- Pas moi, répondirent ses colocataires.

- C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, les filles, je vous dit que j'irai pas !

Lily, s'il te plaît, l'implora Cylia. On peut pas y aller comme ça. Ley et Ju sont déjà habillées et moi je suis coiffée et maquillée. Tu te souviens de la règle d'or : un garçon ne doit pas voir une fille avant un bal, si elle a déjà commencé à se préparer !

- Mais je suis en sous vêtements, Cyl ! il serait trop content de me voir comme ça !

Mais, mets une serviette autour de toi, il verra rien ! S'il te plait, fais le pour moi ! dit la blonde, les larmes aux yeux.

- bon, dac, c'est juste pour toi et tu me dois un grand service, maintenant ! tu t'en souviendra, fais-moi confiance, Cylia Brown ! dit Lily, en se maudissant de lui passer encore tous ses caprices.

C'est ainsi que Lily se retrouva, le cœur battant à la chamade, devant la porte du dortoir des garçons. Elle frappa, mais personne ne répondit. Elle ouvrit la porte, en priant pour ne voir personne en petite tenue. Après tout, ils étaient peut-être trop occupés à se préparer pour entendre la porte.

Un silence de mort régnait à l'intérieur et tous les rideaux des lits étaient tirés ! ils n'étaient pas l !

« presque suspect », pensa Lily, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle pouvait lui emprunter cette potion, même s'il n'était pas l ! l'emprunter, pas la voler !

Elle se parla à elle-même, à voix haute, pour se rassurer :

- Je ne fais rien de mal, j'emprunte ! Et puis tant mieux qu'ils ne soient pas l : si j'avais vu Potter, ne serait-ce qu'en caleçon, j'aurai pu finir aveugle ! Dieu merci ! »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'approcha de la malle de James, tout près de son lit.

Elle avança le bras et commença à fouiller.

Soudain, une main, venue de nulle part, attrapa son bras puis la tira sur le lit.

Lily, d'abord surprise par cette main lâcha sa serviette, se retrouvant seulement en sous-vêtements ; elle se crispa quand elle sentit qu'on la tirait et était tellement terrorisée qu'elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux… Elle se mit à imaginer les pires scénarios…Qui était-ce ? Rogue ? ou pire : Lucius ? un mangemort ? pour ne pas être une Sang-pure, elle s'attirait parfois beaucoup d'ennuis. Mais une voix suave coupa court à sa terreur :

- Alors, Evans, déjà dans mon lit ? je croyais que tu attendrais ce soir ! tu me déçois de tomber si facilement sous mon charme, comme toutes les autres !

Lily ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se dégager, mais James la tenait fermement

- J'ajouterai que tu ne serais pas aveugle mais probablement au septième ciel si tu avais vu… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Potter, lâche-moi tout de suite ! je ne me suis pas mise dans ton lit de mon plein gré, je te rappelle que…

Mais James ne l'écoutait plus et sa bouche se rapprochait dangereusement de la sienne alors qu'il lui caressait lentement le dos.

Lily vivait la scène au ralenti, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir quand sa peau rentra en contact avec celle du Gryffondor. Allait-elle le laisser l'embrasser ? Oui. Non. Oui, juste pour voir. Non, c'est Potter, tu te souviens ? lui criaient des voix dans sa tête. Soudain, prise de peur, alors qu'elle sentait le souffle de James sur son visage, elle le repoussa. Il fut d'abord surpris, puis contrarié, ouvrit la bouche mais Lily le devança, d'une voix mal assurée :

- Et non, Potter, c'est pas encore cette fois que tu m'auras…

- Sois pas trop fière, Evans, tu te souviens que t'as quelque chose à m'emprunter !

Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire : Cylia, la robe, la potion…

- T'as pas l'intention de me faire du chantage parce que sinon, je raconte à tout le monde ce qui vient de se passer !

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois que ça arrive Evans, alors que les joues de Lily s'empourpraient, donc, je peux te faire du chantage si j'en ai envie… Réfléchissons… TU as BESOIN de quelque chose que j'ai et je veux quelque chose que TU AS donc…

- Donc tu peux toujours courir, Potter, tu peux même avoir un orgasme avec Mc Gonagall si ça te chante, je ne coucherai pas avec toi !

- Qui t'a dit de coucher avec moi ? retrouve moi ce soir à minuit et demi dans ce lit, les rideaux seront tirés, tu rentres et tu… fais comme chez toi !

- non mais tu… puis elle repensa à Cylia avec les larmes aux yeux, la suppliant. Après tout, elle ferait ça pour elle et ne s'engagerait à rien avec Potter, tout en sentant déjà une boule d'appréhension lui parcourir le ventre. OK, Potter, mais je te préviens déjà, il ne se passera RIEN, tu entends ?

- Ca, c'est toi qui le dis… On verra bien ! alors prends ce que tu cherches, et à ce soir, répondit-il d'une voix langoureuse. Au fait, j'adore ta culotte…

Lily se dégagea brutalement, attrapa la potion située juste sur le devant de la malle, reprit sa serviette, et se dépêcha de sortir. Elle crut entendre : « tu es beaucoup mieux sans la serviette…à ce soir, ma belle tigresse ».

Mais Lily n'y prêta guère attention, fulminant déjà de rage, d'avoir marché dans sa combine…

une demie heure plus tard, toute les filles étaient prêtes dans le dortoir, se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir… Elles avaient fini, in extremis, de préparer Lily, qui était revenue de la chambre des garçons avec les joues cramoisies, visiblement de mauvaise humeur ; aucune d'entre elles n'avaient osé poser de question…

Lily, quant à elle, sentait cette boule d'appréhension grandir, mais ne dit rien. Il ne se passerait rien, de toute manière…

Elle était prête. Prête, certes, mais elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de ce qui allait se passer pendant cette soirée et cette nuit…

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨******


	3. bal cauchemar et réveil difficile !

**Florine : **la voilà, la suite ! Mais je promets pas de pouvoir mettre un chap toutes les semaines, parce que ça devient chaud avec les 1ers contrôles et tout…j'espère que ça te plaira.

Bisous

**Chalageuse** : pas grave si elle est courte ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que j'ai des fans (mdr) ! pour ce qui est de la rapidité d'écriture, peux pas faire plus vite ! Bonne lecture !

**Sadesirius** : ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de violence dans ce chapitre, ni dans les prochains, d'ailleurs.

C'est vrai que James se fait un peu maîtriser pas Lily, mais bon, c'est pour le fun ! En attendant, le bal réserve bien des surprises et pas mal de conséquences ! enfin, tu verras. Merci pour ta review !a

Je sais pas si tu écris quelque chose, mais j'essaye d'aller voir ce que mes reviewer écrivent mais mon forfait internet ne permet pas : j'ai pas l'ADSL !

**Lilouthephoenix** : patience, elle arrive la suite !

Espérons que le chap 3 te plaira autant que les autres. Merci pour ta review !

**Mimiya** : merci, mais aussi je l'aime bien ma fic ! enfin ça dépend des fois ! la suite, pour l'instant, c'est un chap par semaine, mais ça risque de s'espacer pcque avec les cours… mais je jure de limiter au max à deux semaines, c'est promis. Bonne lecture !

**Lady Lianna** : merci beaucoup, enfin franchement, y'en a des mieux, mais bon… encore merci pour ta reveiw. A

**Nfertiti** : ça y est, j'attaque les grosses review ! et je commence avec mon éditrice (tu vois, ça avait l'air de tellement te plaire que bon, je me suis dit que dans un sureffort de gentillesse…mdr !)

Pour ce qui est de qui est plus perverse que l'autre, je crois que nous avons toutes atteint le stade ne non-retour ! c'est définitif ! si même doddy se met à écrire des slash ! Mais où va le monde ? ptdr

Et ton chap, il en est o ? hein ? c'est honteux de martyriser tes fan comme ça !

Passons aux commentaires de tes reviews...

C vrai que pour réduire James à l'abstinence, je me suis bien marrée à imaginer la scène. Et à la place de la tête de James, j'ai mis celle des mecs que je porte pas dans mon cœur en ce moment (quelques-uns ont du avoir les oreilles qui sifflent, style mon voisin ! ptdr !quel con !)

Voili, voilou ! dsl de te décevoir, ils ne coucheront pas ensemble mais y'aura quelques passages croustillants quand même ! C'est une PG13, alors je dois assumes ma réputation, quand même !)

Gros zoubi et à ce soir ! biz

**Kritari** : je suis sadique, moi ? non ! je suis pire que ça ! qu'est-ce que tu vas penser de la fin de ce chap, alors ! total mdr ! pour savoir ce qui va se passer, tu descends le curseur, et t'as juste à lire.

J'espère que t'aimeras autant que les 2 autres chap ! merci pr ta review. Biz

**Shetane** : kikoo ! ça y est, nous sommes encore en w-end ! (euh, j'ai marqué « encore » ? à remplacer par « ENFIN !!!») bon, dans ce chap, je me lâche un peu, faut dire ce qui est, mais c'est rien à côté d'une fic R, je le jure sur la tête de Mme Physique (qu'elle crève, celle-l !)

C'est vrai que les commentaires croustillants du chap d'avant m'ont bien fait marrer fille total mdr qui se roule par terre !

La suite, elle arrive, no problem ! et toi, c pr qd ? hein ? à moins que j'ai pas capté que tu avais publié déj ! j'ai qq pblm avec l'ordi, en d'avoir un PUTAIN de minuscule forfait. méchamment vénère, en train de shooter ds le modem mdr !

Bon, bah je crois que j'ai fini, alors à ce soir

Biz

**Agua** : t'énerve pas florette : ils arrivent les chaps ! mais j'ai besoin d'inspiration ! pfff ! ou juste que ces abrutis de profs arrêtent de nous faire des contrôles ou des piles de devoirs, c'est tt !

Et puis, au lieu de râler, tu pourrais t'estimer heureuse, tu les lis en avant première, mes chap !

Alors arrête de grogner, je te prie, ça te changera ! mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime ! mdr

Alors comme ça je suis pas belle ? et bah toi, t'es quoi ? t'as eu 12, alors franchement, coupe toi la langue, d'accord ? **total mdr en train de s'imaginer la scène **! et non, je suis aps sadique !!!

Bon w-end, florette, et travaille pas trop !

Bisous !

Coucou tout le monde ! me revoilà avec un petit chap tout neuf et très long comparé aux autres !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire et à imaginer la scène. Après l'avoir lu, vous pourrez dire que je suis une sadique… bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Chapitre 3 : bal cauchemar et réveil difficile …! 

James et Sirius attendaient dans la Salle Commune leurs cavalières respectives qui, semblait-il se faisaient désirer. Soudain, un gloussement venu de l'escalier, fit lever la tête à Sirius. Ce qu'il vit paru le chambouler au plus haut point et il donna un coup de coude à James qui essayait de se souvenir, dans un effort surhumain, du nom de sa cavalière. Celui-ci leva la tête et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de pouvoir prononcer une parole. Mais les filles l'avaient devancé et ces quatre cendrillons descendirent majestueusement l'escalier, les unes derrière les autres.

Justine arriva en tête. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et de fines mèches d'ébène lui tombaient sur les épaules que sa robe avaient laissées découvertes. Celle-ci était blanche, faite de fines bretelles et des petits papillons bleus semblaient voleter autour d'elle et rappelaient la couleur de ses yeux. Sirius se jura mentalement de se rappeler de son nom et de prendre son adresse après la fin des cours !

Léna la suivait. Elle, avait choisi la couleur bleue. Elle portait un simple bustier en soie bleu pâle et une jupe courte bleu nuit, laissant ses jambes fuselées à l'œil de n'importe garçon. Ses cheveux, châtain clair, avaient été remontés en un joli chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches faussement rebelles son maquillage discret mettait en valeur ses yeux et toute personne sensée lui aurait donné dix ans de plus. Encore un numéro à retenir !

Cylia et Lily descendaient, bonnes dernières, bras-dessus bras-dessous.

Sirius s'affola quand il voulut détailler Cylia…

« Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, elle est trop belle ! celle-là, faut que je l'ai CE SOIR !! ou pour plus longtemps…Bon, on se calme, on verra !

En effet, la potion avait aidé, mais le corps de la jeune Gryffondor, restait sublime, quoi qu'il en soit. Sa robe lui tombait à mi mollet et laissait entrevoir toutes ses formes, sans être trop provocante. Elle était rose pâle, avec toujours un large décolleté, semblait avoir été cousue avoir des fils d'argent et de petites perles roses s'étalaient sur sa poitrine et le long de son dos.

Le tout était agrémenté d'un collier, la « Larme de Rose » que Lily lui avait prêtée. Ses cheveux blonds avaient soigneusement été lissés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et jusque dans son dos laissé nu.

Pendant que Sirius détaillait Cylia sans s'en cacher, le regard de James s'était tourné, dès la première seconde vers Lily. OUAHHHHH !! fut le seul mot qu'il réussit à prononcer. Il était incontestable que pour lui, James Potter, Lily serait la plus belle e sexy de toutes les filles ce soir…et qu'il avait bien fait de l'inviter si généreusement dans sa chambre voire…son lit !

La jeune Gryffondor avait un bustier en soie vert pâle, des bretelles tortillées dans le dos et laissait apparaître le début de sa poitrine. Son haut avait été complété par une jupe simple, blanche, qui tombait sur ses genoux mais était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Mais le plus sensationnel, selon James était la toute petite paire d'ailes transparentes qu'elle avait dans le dos. Cylia l'avait joliment coiffée : ses cheveux étaient remontés en une sorte de chignon, d'où s'échappait de nombreuses mèches, entremêlées de minuscules perles nacrées. Elle en avait d'ailleurs une autour du cou, qui rehaussait sa peau de pêche.

- James, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? lui demanda Cylia d'une voix enjouée, le sortant de sa rêverie.

- Hummm… tu disais, Cylia, j'ai pas bien entendu !

- Attention Cornedrue, t'as un peu de bave au coin de la bouche !

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi je baverai ??

- Tu veux que je te le dise maintenant ou j'attends que Li…la très chère demoiselle concernée soit hors de vue ??

Cylia, Léna et Justine éclatèrent de rire, alors que Lily rougissait et jetait à Sirius des regards noirs.

- Sirius, rappelle-moi, tu tiens à arriver en un seul morceau ou pas ?

Sentant la dispute venir, Sirius changea de sujet.

- Lily, je crois que tu as un truc qui bouge dans le dos…

- Tu sais, Sirius, lui répondit Cylia, ça s'appelle des ailes. Notre Lily est un ange ce soir !

- Et ça bouge tout le temps, ce truc là, ça doit être chiant des fois !

Cette fois, Lily se chargea de lui répondre :

- Non, Sir', c'est juste que…en quelque sorte, elles suivent les battements de mon cœur.

- Intéressant… t'as entendu, James, t'as peut-être un chan… euh ! où en étions-nous ??

Mais James ne pouvait détacher son regard de Lily, enfin de sa…

- Potter, tu m'exaspères, lui dit Lily, si tu me regardes, c'est dans les yeux, ok ?? POTTER, j'ai dit DANS LES YEUX, PAS DANS LA POITRINE !

- hum…euh mais nan, tu te trompes, Evans, je regardai le tableau derrière toi !

- Très drôle, Potter…

- Bon, bon bon… les coupa Cylia, vous attendez vos cavalières, les gars ?

- Euh, bah ouais. La flemme d'aller la chercher… Quoi ? s'étonna Sirius devant le regard exaspéré de cette dernière. Elle a voulu m'inviter, je suis gentil, j'ai dit oui mais je fais pas la charité quand même !

- Mais pourquoi des mecs comme ça existe ? se demanda Lily à voix haute.

- Ah, mais c'est que pour moi… James, c'est différent, ajouta le jeune homme. Lui, il a… comment dire…égaré le nom de sa partenaire !

- Mais dis-moi que je rêve !! s'énerva Lily. Alors, c'est ça, on est juste des mouchoirs qu'on prend et qu'on jette ! tu es pitoyable, James Potter ! une belle ordure qui mérite…

- Pas le tien, Petite Tigresse, la coupa Sirius, il le dit même quand il dort ! tu veux que je te raconte ses rêves ? Les ailes de Lily se mirent à battre frénétiquement.

- Nan, je crois que ce sera pas nécessaire, Sirius, répondit James, brusquement sorti de sa rêverie. D'ailleurs, je crois que ta cavalière et trois jeunes hommes sont arrivés.

En effet, une jolie brune et trois beaux pingouins attendaient sagement que les Gryffondors aient fini leur conversation.

Justine, Cylia et Léna se dirigèrent en silence vers leurs cavaliers respectifs alors que Sirius s'approcha de la jeune fille d'un air décontracté, et lui offrit son bras, qu'elle accepta en rougissant.

- Bon, dit Cylia, on vous laisse tous les deux alors vous déshabillez pas mutuellement, vos cavaliers pourraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, en leur faisant un clin d'œil significatif.

- C'est bon, grognèrent Lily et James, on se débrouillera. On se retrouve là-bas, de toute manière, ajouta James à l'attention de Sirius.

Mais les quatre couples s'étaient déjà éloignés.

- Alors, Evans, tu y vas avec qui au bal ? demanda le Gryffondor, pour entamer la conversation.

- Mon petit ami, Jonathan.

- Ah ouais, toujours lui ! tu me déçois Evans, habillée comme ça, t'as tous la gente masculine à tes pieds et tu choisis un des pires ! Si je peux te donner un conseil…

- Nan, James, je pense connaître ton conseil mais il me fait froid dans le dos !

- Alors, c'est simplement parce que tu as froid que tes ailes n'arrêtent pas de battre ! il n'y a pas d'autres raisons, tu es sûre ? questionna James d'un ton amusé.

- Oui, c'est JUSTE pour ça et pas autre chose et arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me stresses

- Alors si je m'approche de toi, ça va rien te faire, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Lily ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de le regarder avancer, sans bouger.

Il continuait à avancer, se tenant tout près de Lily, dont les ailes battaient de plus en plus vite.

Il l'attrapa brusquement par la taille et se prépara à l'embrasser, mais il fut interrompu par un :

- HUM HUM HUM, grogna un jeune homme, visiblement contrarié de l'attitude des deux jeunes gens.

- Jonathan ! s'écria Lily, en rougissant. Tu es l ! bon, alors on y va, dit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de James et sentant ses ailes se calmer.

- Ouais, c'est ça, on y va, grommela-t-il en fusillant James et en attrapant Lily par le bras. Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Potter, à une autre fois, PEUT-ETRE !

- Bonne soirée, Lily, commença James, et…à ce soir, continua-t-il, d'une voix langoureuse.

Lily le fusilla du regard et entraîna Jonathan, dont le visage commençait à virer au cramoisi, loin de la Salle Commune, et surtout de James.

Ce dernier crut entendre un certain « on peut savoir ce que tu faisais avec lui ? » mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'aimait déjà pas ce mec, mais là, ça avait atteint un stade de non-retour de détestation profonde ! Si il n'était pas arrivé, peut-être qu'il aurait… Quel con, mais quel con !!

Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par une petite toux.

James leva la tête et vit une fille qui lui semblât inconnue.

- T'es qui, toi ? demanda James d'une voix agressive.

- Jamsy, tu te souviens pas ? On va au bal ensemble !

- Ah, quand même, t'aurais pu te presser un peu plus, j'ai FAILLI attendre !

- Désolé, Jamsy, mais…

- Arrête de m'appeler Jamsy, ou je te déteste avant qu'on ait descendu les escalier pour aller manger. Et je te préviens, je suis pas d'humeur…

- Pas de problème, Jamsy…euh James, rectifia-t-elle, devant le regard assassin de ce dernier. Tu es très beau ce soir.

- Merci, grommela-t-il en attrapant la jeune fille par le bras. Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-il alors que la porte de la Grosse Dame se refermait sur eux…

La Salle était bondée quand Lily arriva dans la Grande Salle au bras de Jonathan, qui était très légèrement crispé. Ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée, elle tenta de s'expliquer :

- Jonathan, tu sais, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ce que je crois, alors dis-moi ce que je dois croire, parce que j'ai VU que tu allais embrasser JAMES POTTER !

Lily lui cria mentalement : « ce n'est pas moi qui allais l'embrasser, c'est lui qui s'est avancé, et…je n'ai pas boug » mais elle se retint de lui dire. Après tout, il aurait beaucoup de raisons de mal le prendre !

Elle lui dit simplement :

- Il… il regardait mes ailes ?

- Tes ailes ? Quelles ailes ?

Lily lui montra son dos, et les vit, toutes fines, faire de petits battements.

- Et elles battent tout le temps ?

- Euh, non. Seulement quand je suis…triste ou préoccupée !

- Et tu étais préoccupée tout à l'heure, quand tu étais avec LUI ? demanda-t-il, un peu rassuré.

- Oui, j'avais peur de ce qu'il ferait. Ce mec est un pervers, il cherche toutes les occasions possibles pour se faire une nouvelle…copine !enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Lily se traita mentalement de faible, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur aux ruptures ce soir et elle repenserait plus tard à ce qui s 'était passé.

- Bon, dit-elle, en coupant court à la conversation, je vais voir Lily, je reviens.

- Mais va, mon ange, et ne bats pas trop des ailes, lui répondit-il, maintenant totalement rassuré.

Tu me rejoins pour le début du repas.

- Pas de problème. A tout à l'heure, dit-elle, en l'embrassant distraitement, alors qu'il se préparait à un long et doux baiser.

Mais Lily s'était déjà éloignée et atteignit la table des Gryffondors, où elle retrouva Cylia, en grande conversation avec son cavalier. Lily lui tapota doucement sur l'épaule pour l'avertir de sa présence. Cylia se retourna, visiblement contrariée d'être dérangée mais son visage s'éclaira quand elle vit Lily :

- Lil', ça va ? Alors, vous vous êtes pas mangés tout à l'heure avec Potter ?

Devant l'air peu convaincu de Lily, elle ajouta :

- Quoi, Lily, qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? Mais dis-moi !! tu peux pas me laisser comme…

Mais elle fut interrompu par le bruit d'une fourchette sur un verre. Elle leva la tête et vit que Dumbledore se préparait à prononcer son célèbre discours.

- Cyl', faut que je te laisse, j'ai promis à Jonathan d'aller le rejoindre. Je te raconterai tout à l'heure. Mais il n'y a rien de grave, je te jure, continua la jeune rousse devant l'air peu convaincu de sa meilleure amie.

- Bon, d'acc', mais je veux tout savoir tout à l'heure. Et c'est un ordre !

Lily se faufila vers la table des Poufsouffles et rejoignit Jonathan.

- Hum Hum, entama le Professeur Dumbledore, mes enfants, je crois que nos chemins ne vont pas tarder à se séparer je parle bien sûr aux septièmes années parce que les autres auront bien sûr le plaisir, l'honneur et l'avantage de nous retrouver, le corps professoral et moi-même, pour de nouvelles aventures… je disais donc que, pour nos vieux de Poudlard, je voulais vous souhaiter bonne chance, dans votre vie professionnelle comme dans votre vie de tous les jours. Restez soudés, choisissez bien vos amis et vos ennemis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Que Merlin vous protège de tout le Mal qui règne dans ce monde. Pour en revenir à quelque chose de plus gai, nous vous avons réservé une petite surprise pour la fin de la soirée, surprise excellente pour certains et moins bonne pour d'autres. Je n'en dirai pas plus, à part profitez bien de cette avant dernière soirée à Poudlard, qui sera toujours là pour vous accueillir en cas de besoin. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous, et amusez-vous !

Dans tous les plats, des montagnes de nourritures, toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres, s'amoncelaient. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, on n'entendit que des bruits de bruits de mandibules, puis, peu à peu, les conversations reprirent de plus belle jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Lily, s'ennuyant fermement à la table des Poufsouffles, car Jonathan discutait de Quidditch avec ses amis et ne lui avait adressé que deux fois la parole, le prévint qu'elle allait faire un tour vers sa maison. Celui-ci acquiesça rapidement, puis fut de nouveau absorbé par sa conversation.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle en finisse avec lui, ils n'avaient rien en commun et il l'ennuyait profondément.

Elle se dirigea donc vers les membres de sa maison et prenant bien soin d'éviter la piste de danse : elle avaient bien remarqué que quelques garçons auraient la ferme intention, si elle s'approchai un peu trop de la piste, de lui demander de danser et elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Elle se rendit compte que ses ailes n'avaient pas esquissé un seul mouvement depuis… puis se força à penser à autre chose.

Elle chercha un regard familier ; le premier fut celui de Justine et de Léna, mais bizarrement, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller les voir, puis celui de Cylia, en pleine drague (comme d'habitude) et enfin celui de James, qui semblait la fixer depuis un petit moment. Elle le regarda à son tour, sentit ses ailes frémir et se détourna. Elle alla s'asseoir à une place vide, seule, en attendant que Cylia ait fini de baratiner le sixième année qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

N'ayant rien à faire, elle commença à réfléchir. Le début de soirée avait déjà été bien mouvementé et promettait de l'être on ne peut plus agitée…surtout avec ce crétin de…

- Alors, Evans, tu penses déjà à ce soir ??

Lily leva la tête, mais elle savait trop bien qui était le pauvre crétin assis à côté d'elle qui lui posait la question, un verre à la main

- Oui, j'y pense, je me demandais si tu pouvais faire en sorte de pas être impuissant, cette fois, à cause de l'alcool…Parce que j'ai entendu dire que…

- Qui ? Qui est la troll sans nom qui t'a dit ça ?? Y'en a pourtant pas beaucoup qui ont…entama James, fulminant.

- Alors, c'est bien vrai ! Arrête de boire, et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

- Nous voilà rendus aux paroles sainte de Miss Evans, la reine des vierges effarouchées et des gens comme-il-faut.

- Je suis pas une vierge effarouchée, Potter, j'ai déjà bu de l'alcool !

- D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit… SI tu acceptes de finir mon verre !

Le verre en question n'était pas réellement « à finir » car presque plein. Lily n'avait jamais bu d'alcool mais décida qu'elle ne laisserait pas le plaisir à Potter de se démonter et de se faire humilier publiquement.

Elle attrapa son verre, sous le regard ébahi de son propriétaire et but.

Le liquide passa d'une traite dans sa gorge, et elle ne le sentit pas tout de suite. Puis elle eut l'impression que son estomac prenait feu, et sortit en courant de la Grande Salle.

Elle se rendit dans les toilettes des filles, avala ce qui lui semblait être une trentaine de litres d'eau, s'aspergea le visage, et s'assit à côté des lavabos.

Elle attendit que la chaleur en elle s'estompe, puis se décida à retourner dans la Grande Salle.

Sirius scrutait la piste de danse. A côté de lui, une dizaine de filles semblaient attendre quelque chose, mais Sirius fit semblant de ne pas les voir.

- Si c'est pour que je les invite à danser, elles peuvent toujours courir ! pensa-t-il.

- Ah, ça y est, je l'ai trouvée ! Sirius se dirigea vers la demoiselle qu'il comptait charmer. Mais avant cela, il devrait l'arracher à son cavalier !

Il s'approcha donc du couple de danseur. Il voyait bien Cylia, mais son cavalier restait dans l'ombre. Il n'airait sûrement pas de problèmes, il faisait approximativement une tête de plus que tous les garçons de cette école !! puis le garçon en question sortit de l'ombre… c'était James !

Sirius attrapa James par le bras et s'excusa auprès de Cylia :

- Cyl', désolé mais je dois toucher deux mots à Jamsy, j'en ai pour trente secondes.

- Mais, répliqua cette dernière, tu me le rendras, s'il te plait. Je tiens pas à faire le poteau pendant le reste de la chanson alors dépêche-toi, s'il…

Mais Sirius avait déjà attiré James un peu plus loin, sous l'œil interrogateur de celui-ci.

- Patmol, on peut savoir ce qui te prends ? J'étais en charmante compagnie avant ton arrivée !

- Alors tu vas être gentil d'aller te trouver une autre cavalière, du style Evans, par exemple !

Parce j'ai dans mes tablettes, ce soir, d'aller draguer cette magnifique demoiselle avec qui tu dansais ! Et t'as pas le droit de refuser ! Tu m'as fait le coup des dizaines de fois. Et puis, j'ai vu Lily toute seule, elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, malgré la file de mecs qui attendaient pour lui faire des propositions pas très honnêtes, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Mais James était déjà parti à la recherche de Lily. Il ne vit pas cette dernière à la table de Gryffondor, ni à celle de Serdaigle, alors ce qui lui servait de petit ami était en train de draguer un vrai laidron : ce qui devait être un Rogue, version fille.

Il regarda donc vers les danseurs et découvrit Lily enlacée avec un Serpentard et dont les ailes battaient doucement, en rythme avec la musique. SERPENTARD ?? Mais depuis quand pactisait-elle avec l'ennemi ? le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne voulait pas danser avec lui, mais elle dansait avec un Serpentard ! bon d'accord, il était pas moche. Il était correct. Ou potablement correct. Ou moyennement potablement correct. Mais pas mieux que lui, quand même ! Il se décida donc à récupérer _ce qui lui appartenait, _en l'occurrence, Lily.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, il s'adressa au Serpentard avec un ton innocent :

- Désolé, mais je viens récupérer cette demoiselle, parce qu'elle semble avoir des petits problèmes de vue. Elle est daltonienne ! tu connais pas, mais c'est une maladie moldue, et elle n'avait pas vu que tu étais VERT ! Hein, Evans, tu n'as pas vu qu'il était VERT, vert comme les Serpentards ! Tu sais, ajouta-t-il au Serpentard, c'est pas de sa faute, c'est la fin de la soirée, et elle a un peu bu alors…

Cette remarque finit de convaincre le Serpentard, qui regardait maintenant Lily avec dégoût.

Lily, qui à ce moment même, fulminait. Elle se prépara à lancer une remarque venimeuse au trouble fête de cette soirée, mais il l'avait déjà tiré par le bras, loin du danger potentiel qu'un Serpentard représentait, c'est à dire hors de la Grande Salle. C'est alors que Lily explosa :

- JAMES POTTER !!!!!! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ? JE NE SUIS PAS TA PETITE AMIE ET JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !!!!

- Mon problème, entama James, c'est que justement, tu as un petit ami et que…

- Tu as vu aussi bien que moi que ce qui me sert de petit ami est en train de draguer une grosse vache alors que j'essaye d'oublier ce qui se passe et va se passer pendant et après cette soirée !

- Tu sais, si je te répugne tant que ça, c'est pas la peine de venir, je vais pas te violer. Je suis tendre, attentionné, attentif…

- Mais nan, pas ça, abruti. Je veux pas ton curriculum vitae dans une agence matrimoniale ! Je dois rompre avec lui ce soir et la dernière fille qui l'a larguée, s'est fait balancer un nombre d'insultes et d'atroces vérités…

- Ah, alors c'est juste ça… donc pour nous deux, enfin… bref. Donc tu parlais de rupture. Et pour ça, tu t'es réfugiée dans les bras d'un Serpentard ! heureusement que je fais pas ça tout le temps, parce que sinon, je serais en très bon terme avec toutes les Serpentards de la première à la septième année…

- C'est bon, Potter, je m'en fous de ta vie… alors tu es gentil, si tu veux m'aider, au lieu de me faire boire et de me faire passer pour folle, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tes ailes prouvent le contraire ?

- Elles déconnent. Je me suis fait arnaquer, c'est tout.

- Alors si je fais la même chose que tout à l'heure quand on était tous les deux, elles vont pas battre encore plus vite ? c'est bizarre, mais j'entends déjà qu'elles font plus de bruit…

- Ton imagination, Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ?

- Ce que je veux ? Voyons…C'est évident ! Toi ! Mais…je sais, je ne suis pas tout seul, il faut être deux. C'est vrai, des fois je me demande pourquoi je m'acharne comme ça, mais quelque chose me dit qu'un jour tu seras prête pour recevoir ce que j'ai à te donner et ce jour-là… je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer, Evans… Certains sont malheureux, alors ils mangent, ou il font des jeux dangereux, ils sautent à l'élastique, moi j'aides histoires sans amour, et sans lendemain..

Enfin…bon…bref, se reprit-il, mon invitation tient toujours pour ce soir, et aussi court vêtu que tout à l'heure, OK ?

Lily resta ébahie. Etait-ce James Potter qui venait de lui parler de lui-même ? Etait-ce possible ? Mais il avait l'air réellement sincère. Lily ne répondit pas à sa question, s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue, où elle l'embrassa tendrement, et se contenta de lui murmurer « merci » à l'oreille…puis elle retourna dans la Grande Salle.  
Ce fut au tour de James de rester ébahi.

Dans la Grande Salle, la fête battait son plein.

Sirius et Cylia étaient toujours enlacés, depuis deux chanson maintenant, mais aucun d'eux n'avait dit un mot.

Cylia fut la première à briser le silence :

- J'aime bien ton parfum, dit-elle en souriant.

Sirius la regarda, interloqué, puis se décida à lui répondre :

- Merci. C'est un truc moldu, on me l'a offert.

Puis le silence retomba, alors que le deuxième slow touchait sa fin. Cylia vit Lily entrer dans la salle, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres. Elle se prépara à abandonner Sirius pour aller la rejoindre, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide :

- Tu vois, elle va bien. Alors reste encore, s'il te plait. Elle est sortie avec James, et tu vois, elle est pas morte.

- Quoi ??? elle était avec JAMES ?? tu le savais et tu m'as rien dit ! mais ça aurait pu très mal finir, Black, t'en es conscient ?

- Du calme, jeune demoiselle, elle n'est pas morte, la preuve ! elle a l'air d'aller même très bien ! Ah, aucune fille ne résiste au charme de James !

- Euh, pas trop sûr ! mais à ce qui paraît, ils avaient entamé une petite discussion, après notre départ…

- Conversation corporelle ou conversation entre deux personnes civilisées ? demanda Sirius.

- Sachant que ces deux-là sont aussi peu civilisés l'un que l'autre, je crois que tu as ta réponse, lui répondit la jolie blonde en riant. Mais revenons-en au fait, tu voulais une troisième danse… je veux des arguments…

- Euh…en fait… comme ça, et bah, j'ai pas à chercher une autre danseuse !

- Merci, Sirius, je suis heureuse que ce soit moi que tu aies daigné choisir comme cavalière ! après tout, j'ai échappé aux griffes de James qui arrêtait pas de me marcher sur les pieds ! Mais, tu as quand même une cavalière ? tu l'aurais pas laissée tomber, par hasard ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses des questions pareilles ? je crois qu'elle est en train de discuter avec la gentille cavalière de James, et qu'elles attendent leurs charmants cavaliers qui sont occupés à d'autres choses, comment dire…plus intéressantes.

- Dois-je en déduire que nous avons l'honneur d'être, Lily et moi, vois proies de ce soir ?

- Quelle perspicacit !

- Mais je crois qu'à ce jeu là, James en est un peu plus loin que toi, sans vouloir te vexer, bien entendu !

- Oh, c'est ce que tu crois ! Mais il triche, il fait un bug sur la même fille depuis des siècles… C'est pas de ma faute ! Mais je ne loupe jamais ma proie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire langoureux mais révélateur…

- Dois-je en déduire que j'ai un fan de plus ?

- Y'en a tant que ça ? bougonna Sirius.

- Plus que tu crois ! Mais je ne crois pas au beau prince charmant aux yeux bleus et à l'amour fou…

- Ca tombe bien, la coupa Sirius, je ne suis pas blond, et je ne suis pas charmant alors… je crois que je vais tenter ma chance… et puis…

- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, c'est ça ? termina-t-elle, avec un petit clin d'œil, à son nouveau prétendant déclaré.

Que leur réserverait l'avenir à ces deux-l ? Bien des surprises…

Lily, assise à la table des Poufsouffles, mais le plus loin possible de son futur « ex petit ami ».

Elle repensait encore à ce que James lui avait dit. Elle avait été tellement surprise que, même maintenant, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé. « je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer » cette phrase lui résonnait encore dans la tête. Alors comme ça, Potter était malheureux…alors il était humain, il avait un cœur…

Soudain, elle sentit une bouche se promener dans son cou. Sans se retourner, elle murmura au propriétaire :

- Nan, arrête, tu avais dis « pas ce soir ». Tu te souviens, Potter ?

Au nom de James, le garçon sembla se raidir. Lily se retourna face à son « bisouilleur » et vit…JONATHAN !!! Elle comprit vite son énorme gaffe alors que Jonathan bouillait de rage.

Il se prépara à ouvrir la bouche pour en sortir des obscénités, mais il fut interrompu par le bruit d'un couvert sur un verre et l'arrêt de la musique.

Il leva la tête et vit que le directeur se préparait à faire un discours. Il jeta un ultime regard noir et très prometteur à Lily avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore.

- Hum, Hum, commença le directeur… Mes enfants, la soirée touche à sa fin clôturant en partie cette année scolaire. Il est donc l'heure de ma petite surprise plus ou moins plaisante. Je vous vois hausser les sourcils alors je vais vous donner un indice : j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer, après avoir fini de préparer votre « surprise », qu'aucun élève de septième année n'en passera une huitième ici. Alors ?

A travers les tables des élèves, les remarques commencèrent à circuler. « oh non, pas les résultats des examens » « je suis sûre que j'ai tout rat » « Super comme surprise » « Vous en avez d'autres comme ça ».

- Je pense que vous avez trouvé, continua le vieil homme. Alors j'arrête ici le suspense et je mets en place les panneaux d'affichage. « Accio Panneaux »

Tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers les panneaux qui venaient d'apparaître, Lily en tête.

Elle regarda pour toutes les matières, puis sauta de joie. Cylia, à côté d'elle, semblait aussi être dans un était d'euphorie atteignant presque la démence.

- J'ai eu Optimal partout, lui cria Lily, essayant de parler plus fort que le brouhaha qui régnait.

- Et moi j'ai eu quatre Bien, un O et Passable pour le reste. Je suis trop contente !

Cylia prit Lily dans ses bras, alors que les ailes de cette dernière battaient frénétiquement.

Soudain, elle croisa le regard de Jonathan qui allait alternativement d'elle à ses ailes qui battaient… Il avait tout compris… et la dispute menaçait !

Lily essaya de s'échapper de la Grande Salle mais il l'agrippa violemment par le bras et la força à le regarder. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il risquait d'être on ne peut plus explicite et grossier.

- EVANS, TU N'ES QU'UNE GARCE !

Le brouhaha cessa dans la Grande Salle pour faire place à un silence total.

- Alors, c'est avec ce connard de prétentieux de POTTER que tu m'as tromp ! Tout le monde croyait à une petite sainte nitouche, intelligente et sage.

Mais tu t'es dénoncée toute seule avec tes putains d'ailes. « Elles battent seulement quand je suis triste ou préoccupée ». Oh oui, t'as eu O dans toutes les matières ! C'est triste ! Combien de fois j'aurais pu vous surprendre au lit ? Hein ? DIS-MOI ? COMBIEN ? hurla-t-il. Et le Serpentard ? c'était quoi, lui ? un flirt ? tu es une TRAINEE, Evans, et je veux que TOUT LE MONDE le sache !

Tu mérites comme tous les sang de bourbe…

- RETIRE CA TOUT DE SUITE, lui cria James en s'interposant entre lui et Lily. Elle vaut dix fois mieux que toi. Et il me semble qu'il y a dix minutes, tu étais en train de draguer cette GROSSE VACHE puante de Parkinson, je me trompe ?

Jonathan, ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, pour trouver des mots assez grossiers pour répondre à cette attaque.

Lily, qui était en larmes, sortit en courant de la Grande Salle et descendit dans le jardin…

Elle y trouva un septième année, visiblement ivre mort, qui lui proposa une bouteille de vodka de dragon pour « arrêter la vague de déprime qui court en toi »

La dispute de la Grande Salle avait dégénérée en bagarre lorsque Sirius était intervenu pour aider James…

Tous les trois avaient fini à l'infirmerie pour des petites blessures : œil au beurre noir, traces de morsures, nez cassés, etc.

Les professeurs étaient furieux, mais ne pouvaient leur enlever des points ou leur donner des heures de retenues car l'année se finissait le lendemain.

Il était plus de deux heures quand James put enfin aller se coucher. Rémus et Peter dormaient déjà et Sirius était encore à l'infirmerie.

James se déshabilla, passa dans la salle de bain et enfila seulement un tee-shirt.

Il ferma sa malle, que Lily avait laissée ouverte l'après-midi. Où était-elle, à présent ?

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la chercher et était trop fatigué. Si tout s'était bien passé, elle aurait pu être là… il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit, qu'il avait pris soin de laisser fermés avant de partir, et tomba nez à nez avec…Lily ! James ouvrit et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois de suite avant de se rendre compte que Lily Evans était là, assise en tailleur sur son lit et portait simplement…des sous-vêtements et arborait un sourire provocateur.

- Ah, te voilà enfin, Jamsy, j'ai failli attendre, dit Lily d'une voix langoureuse

- Lily, mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? chuchota Jales, soucieux de ne pas réveiller Rémus.

- Tu m'avais invité, tu te souviens pas ?

- Lily, parle moins fort, s'il te plaît ! t'es quand même venue après ce qui s'est pass ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? ah oui, CA. Mais c'est pas grave, répondit-elle.

- Lily, j'ai l'impression que tu as bu !

- Moi ? Non ! Enfin, peut-être un peu, ou beaucoup. Ou peut-être une bouteille entière ! tu vois, je tiens l'alcool. Pas comme toi l'année dernière !

- Lily, je crois que tu ferais bien de retourner dans ton dortoir.

Mais Lily ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et se mit juste à la hauteur du visage de James. Elle approcha son visage de celui de James qui la regardait fixement, tétanisé par ce revirement de situation. Cela ne devait se passer comme ça…mais Lily avait maintenant franchi l'espace qui séparait sa bouche de celle de James. Ce fut d'abord un baiser timide, gêné mais James se laissa submerger par son désir et leur échange se fit plus tendre, plus passionné.

Lily émit un petit gémissement, enleva le tee-shirt de James, lui caressant le dos, et l'attira sur le lit. Alors qu'il l'étreignit de toute sa passion, Lily tomba sur le lit, inanimé.

James, inquiet, commença à la secouer, mais elle ne bougea pas. Soudain, elle se mit à ronfler doucement et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

Il la posa doucement sur le lit, remit son tee-shirt et un caleçon, et s'allongea à côté de sa belle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras autour de sa taille, se rapprochant d'elle.

Mais la proximité de ce corps le mettait dans tous ses état ! Il enleva son tee-shirt et se replaça dans le lit. Il s'endormit en respirant son parfum…une nuit paisible s'annonçait…

Lily ouvrit péniblement un œil et sentit immédiatement un mal de tête épouvantable. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer ? Elle tenta de bouger et sentit une main posée sur sa cuisse. QUI était dans son lit ? Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire…jusqu'à la bouteille d'alcool. Après, le trou noir… Elle se tourna lentement pour faire face à la personne avec qui elle avait passé la nuit.

- AAARRRRGGGGGGGGGG !!!

OH, non ! Pas Potter, tout mais pas lui !

Lily se leva du lit, mais sentit une nausée la gagner, et se précipita vers les toilettes.

Le cri avait réveillé seulement deux maraudeurs. James émergea de sous les couvertures et Sirius, plus rapide, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt, se rendit aux toilettes, à peine réveillé.

Il ouvrit la porte, vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un et en ressortit deux secondes plus tard.

- Les toilettes sont occupées ? demanda James.

- Ouais, y'a Lily penchée sur la cuvette des toilettes, répondit Sirius. LILY ?? PENCHEE SUR LES TOILETTES ? répéta-t-il, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait vu.

- Ah ouais, c'est possible, elle était pas très nette hier soir, dans mon lit.

- DANS TON LIT ?? attends, je crois que j'ai loupé un chapitre ! t'as réussi à…avec Lily ?

- Euh, pas trop en fait ! elle avait trop bu et ça allait se passer mais elle s'est endormie en plein milieu… donc, on peut juste qu'on a dormi ensemble !

- C'est un bon début, Cornedrue, tu m'impressionnes…

Pendant ce temps-là, Lily se rinçait la bouche dans la salle de bain.

Alors comme ça elle avait…enfin elle l'avait fait avec James ! Et aucun souvenir ! Pas brillant !

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et s'adressa à James, gênée :

- Alors, on l'a fait ?

- Euh …oui, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Lily poussa un cri suraiguë et sortit du dortoir des garçons en courant.

Dabs la chambre, James et Sirius ne pouvaient plus se retenir de rire.

Soudain, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié ses vêtements et revint vers le dortoir des garçons sans bruit. Elle entendit, à travers la porte ouverte :

- Elle t'a vraiment cru, c'est pas possible !

- Et ouais, la maîtrise du mensonge, ça fait tout ! et dire qu'il s'est rien pass

Lily ne prit même pas la peine de rentrer dans le dortoir, elle fulminait…

Vers neuf heures, deux heures plus tard, le journal de l'école titrait :

« JAMES POTTER, UNE FOIS DE PLUS IMPUISSANT » p : 1à 8, avec « témoignages de filles pour qui ça n'a pas march »

Lily tenait sa vengeance…

** ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Florine : **la voilà, la suite ! Mais je promets pas de pouvoir mettre un chap toutes les semaines, parce que ça devient chaud avec les 1ers contrôles et tout…j'espère que ça te plaira.

Bisous

**Chalageuse** : pas grave si elle est courte ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que j'ai des fans (mdr) ! pour ce qui est de la rapidité d'écriture, peux pas faire plus vite ! Bonne lecture !

**Sadesirius** : ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de violence dans ce chapitre, ni dans les prochains, d'ailleurs.

C'est vrai que James se fait un peu maîtriser pas Lily, mais bon, c'est pour le fun ! En attendant, le bal réserve bien des surprises et pas mal de conséquences ! enfin, tu verras. Merci pour ta review !a

Je sais pas si tu écris quelque chose, mais j'essaye d'aller voir ce que mes reviewer écrivent mais mon forfait internet ne permet pas : j'ai pas l'ADSL !

**Lilouthephoenix** : patience, elle arrive la suite !

Espérons que le chap 3 te plaira autant que les autres. Merci pour ta review !

**Mimiya** : merci, mais aussi je l'aime bien ma fic ! enfin ça dépend des fois ! la suite, pour l'instant, c'est un chap par semaine, mais ça risque de s'espacer pcque avec les cours… mais je jure de limiter au max à deux semaines, c'est promis. Bonne lecture !

**Lady Lianna** : merci beaucoup, enfin franchement, y'en a des mieux, mais bon… encore merci pour ta reveiw. A

**Nfertiti** : ça y est, j'attaque les grosses review ! et je commence avec mon éditrice (tu vois, ça avait l'air de tellement te plaire que bon, je me suis dit que dans un sureffort de gentillesse…mdr !)

Pour ce qui est de qui est plus perverse que l'autre, je crois que nous avons toutes atteint le stade ne non-retour ! c'est définitif ! si même doddy se met à écrire des slash ! Mais où va le monde ? ptdr

Et ton chap, il en est o ? hein ? c'est honteux de martyriser tes fan comme ça !

Passons aux commentaires de tes reviews...

C vrai que pour réduire James à l'abstinence, je me suis bien marrée à imaginer la scène. Et à la place de la tête de James, j'ai mis celle des mecs que je porte pas dans mon cœur en ce moment (quelques-uns ont du avoir les oreilles qui sifflent, style mon voisin ! ptdr !quel con !)

Voili, voilou ! dsl de te décevoir, ils ne coucheront pas ensemble mais y'aura quelques passages croustillants quand même ! C'est une PG13, alors je dois assumes ma réputation, quand même !)

Gros zoubi et à ce soir ! biz

**Kritari** : je suis sadique, moi ? non ! je suis pire que ça ! qu'est-ce que tu vas penser de la fin de ce chap, alors ! total mdr ! pour savoir ce qui va se passer, tu descends le curseur, et t'as juste à lire.

J'espère que t'aimeras autant que les 2 autres chap ! merci pr ta review. Biz

**Shetane** : kikoo ! ça y est, nous sommes encore en w-end ! (euh, j'ai marqué « encore » ? à remplacer par « ENFIN !!!») bon, dans ce chap, je me lâche un peu, faut dire ce qui est, mais c'est rien à côté d'une fic R, je le jure sur la tête de Mme Physique (qu'elle crève, celle-l !)

C'est vrai que les commentaires croustillants du chap d'avant m'ont bien fait marrer fille total mdr qui se roule par terre !

La suite, elle arrive, no problem ! et toi, c pr qd ? hein ? à moins que j'ai pas capté que tu avais publié déj ! j'ai qq pblm avec l'ordi, en d'avoir un PUTAIN de minuscule forfait. méchamment vénère, en train de shooter ds le modem mdr !

Bon, bah je crois que j'ai fini, alors à ce soir

Biz

**Agua** : t'énerve pas florette : ils arrivent les chaps ! mais j'ai besoin d'inspiration ! pfff ! ou juste que ces abrutis de profs arrêtent de nous faire des contrôles ou des piles de devoirs, c'est tt !

Et puis, au lieu de râler, tu pourrais t'estimer heureuse, tu les lis en avant première, mes chap !

Alors arrête de grogner, je te prie, ça te changera ! mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime ! mdr

Alors comme ça je suis pas belle ? et bah toi, t'es quoi ? t'as eu 12, alors franchement, coupe toi la langue, d'accord ? **total mdr en train de s'imaginer la scène **! et non, je suis aps sadique !!!

Bon w-end, florette, et travaille pas trop !

Bisous !

Coucou tout le monde ! me revoilà avec un petit chap tout neuf et très long comparé aux autres !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire et à imaginer la scène. Après l'avoir lu, vous pourrez dire que je suis une sadique… bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Chapitre 3 : bal cauchemar et réveil difficile …! 

James et Sirius attendaient dans la Salle Commune leurs cavalières respectives qui, semblait-il se faisaient désirer. Soudain, un gloussement venu de l'escalier, fit lever la tête à Sirius. Ce qu'il vit paru le chambouler au plus haut point et il donna un coup de coude à James qui essayait de se souvenir, dans un effort surhumain, du nom de sa cavalière. Celui-ci leva la tête et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de pouvoir prononcer une parole. Mais les filles l'avaient devancé et ces quatre cendrillons descendirent majestueusement l'escalier, les unes derrière les autres.

Justine arriva en tête. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et de fines mèches d'ébène lui tombaient sur les épaules que sa robe avaient laissées découvertes. Celle-ci était blanche, faite de fines bretelles et des petits papillons bleus semblaient voleter autour d'elle et rappelaient la couleur de ses yeux. Sirius se jura mentalement de se rappeler de son nom et de prendre son adresse après la fin des cours !

Léna la suivait. Elle, avait choisi la couleur bleue. Elle portait un simple bustier en soie bleu pâle et une jupe courte bleu nuit, laissant ses jambes fuselées à l'œil de n'importe garçon. Ses cheveux, châtain clair, avaient été remontés en un joli chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches faussement rebelles son maquillage discret mettait en valeur ses yeux et toute personne sensée lui aurait donné dix ans de plus. Encore un numéro à retenir !

Cylia et Lily descendaient, bonnes dernières, bras-dessus bras-dessous.

Sirius s'affola quand il voulut détailler Cylia…

« Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, elle est trop belle ! celle-là, faut que je l'ai CE SOIR !! ou pour plus longtemps…Bon, on se calme, on verra !

En effet, la potion avait aidé, mais le corps de la jeune Gryffondor, restait sublime, quoi qu'il en soit. Sa robe lui tombait à mi mollet et laissait entrevoir toutes ses formes, sans être trop provocante. Elle était rose pâle, avec toujours un large décolleté, semblait avoir été cousue avoir des fils d'argent et de petites perles roses s'étalaient sur sa poitrine et le long de son dos.

Le tout était agrémenté d'un collier, la « Larme de Rose » que Lily lui avait prêtée. Ses cheveux blonds avaient soigneusement été lissés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et jusque dans son dos laissé nu.

Pendant que Sirius détaillait Cylia sans s'en cacher, le regard de James s'était tourné, dès la première seconde vers Lily. OUAHHHHH !! fut le seul mot qu'il réussit à prononcer. Il était incontestable que pour lui, James Potter, Lily serait la plus belle e sexy de toutes les filles ce soir…et qu'il avait bien fait de l'inviter si généreusement dans sa chambre voire…son lit !

La jeune Gryffondor avait un bustier en soie vert pâle, des bretelles tortillées dans le dos et laissait apparaître le début de sa poitrine. Son haut avait été complété par une jupe simple, blanche, qui tombait sur ses genoux mais était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Mais le plus sensationnel, selon James était la toute petite paire d'ailes transparentes qu'elle avait dans le dos. Cylia l'avait joliment coiffée : ses cheveux étaient remontés en une sorte de chignon, d'où s'échappait de nombreuses mèches, entremêlées de minuscules perles nacrées. Elle en avait d'ailleurs une autour du cou, qui rehaussait sa peau de pêche.

- James, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? lui demanda Cylia d'une voix enjouée, le sortant de sa rêverie.

- Hummm… tu disais, Cylia, j'ai pas bien entendu !

- Attention Cornedrue, t'as un peu de bave au coin de la bouche !

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi je baverai ??

- Tu veux que je te le dise maintenant ou j'attends que Li…la très chère demoiselle concernée soit hors de vue ??

Cylia, Léna et Justine éclatèrent de rire, alors que Lily rougissait et jetait à Sirius des regards noirs.

- Sirius, rappelle-moi, tu tiens à arriver en un seul morceau ou pas ?

Sentant la dispute venir, Sirius changea de sujet.

- Lily, je crois que tu as un truc qui bouge dans le dos…

- Tu sais, Sirius, lui répondit Cylia, ça s'appelle des ailes. Notre Lily est un ange ce soir !

- Et ça bouge tout le temps, ce truc là, ça doit être chiant des fois !

Cette fois, Lily se chargea de lui répondre :

- Non, Sir', c'est juste que…en quelque sorte, elles suivent les battements de mon cœur.

- Intéressant… t'as entendu, James, t'as peut-être un chan… euh ! où en étions-nous ??

Mais James ne pouvait détacher son regard de Lily, enfin de sa…

- Potter, tu m'exaspères, lui dit Lily, si tu me regardes, c'est dans les yeux, ok ?? POTTER, j'ai dit DANS LES YEUX, PAS DANS LA POITRINE !

- hum…euh mais nan, tu te trompes, Evans, je regardai le tableau derrière toi !

- Très drôle, Potter…

- Bon, bon bon… les coupa Cylia, vous attendez vos cavalières, les gars ?

- Euh, bah ouais. La flemme d'aller la chercher… Quoi ? s'étonna Sirius devant le regard exaspéré de cette dernière. Elle a voulu m'inviter, je suis gentil, j'ai dit oui mais je fais pas la charité quand même !

- Mais pourquoi des mecs comme ça existe ? se demanda Lily à voix haute.

- Ah, mais c'est que pour moi… James, c'est différent, ajouta le jeune homme. Lui, il a… comment dire…égaré le nom de sa partenaire !

- Mais dis-moi que je rêve !! s'énerva Lily. Alors, c'est ça, on est juste des mouchoirs qu'on prend et qu'on jette ! tu es pitoyable, James Potter ! une belle ordure qui mérite…

- Pas le tien, Petite Tigresse, la coupa Sirius, il le dit même quand il dort ! tu veux que je te raconte ses rêves ? Les ailes de Lily se mirent à battre frénétiquement.

- Nan, je crois que ce sera pas nécessaire, Sirius, répondit James, brusquement sorti de sa rêverie. D'ailleurs, je crois que ta cavalière et trois jeunes hommes sont arrivés.

En effet, une jolie brune et trois beaux pingouins attendaient sagement que les Gryffondors aient fini leur conversation.

Justine, Cylia et Léna se dirigèrent en silence vers leurs cavaliers respectifs alors que Sirius s'approcha de la jeune fille d'un air décontracté, et lui offrit son bras, qu'elle accepta en rougissant.

- Bon, dit Cylia, on vous laisse tous les deux alors vous déshabillez pas mutuellement, vos cavaliers pourraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, en leur faisant un clin d'œil significatif.

- C'est bon, grognèrent Lily et James, on se débrouillera. On se retrouve là-bas, de toute manière, ajouta James à l'attention de Sirius.

Mais les quatre couples s'étaient déjà éloignés.

- Alors, Evans, tu y vas avec qui au bal ? demanda le Gryffondor, pour entamer la conversation.

- Mon petit ami, Jonathan.

- Ah ouais, toujours lui ! tu me déçois Evans, habillée comme ça, t'as tous la gente masculine à tes pieds et tu choisis un des pires ! Si je peux te donner un conseil…

- Nan, James, je pense connaître ton conseil mais il me fait froid dans le dos !

- Alors, c'est simplement parce que tu as froid que tes ailes n'arrêtent pas de battre ! il n'y a pas d'autres raisons, tu es sûre ? questionna James d'un ton amusé.

- Oui, c'est JUSTE pour ça et pas autre chose et arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me stresses

- Alors si je m'approche de toi, ça va rien te faire, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Lily ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de le regarder avancer, sans bouger.

Il continuait à avancer, se tenant tout près de Lily, dont les ailes battaient de plus en plus vite.

Il l'attrapa brusquement par la taille et se prépara à l'embrasser, mais il fut interrompu par un :

- HUM HUM HUM, grogna un jeune homme, visiblement contrarié de l'attitude des deux jeunes gens.

- Jonathan ! s'écria Lily, en rougissant. Tu es l ! bon, alors on y va, dit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de James et sentant ses ailes se calmer.

- Ouais, c'est ça, on y va, grommela-t-il en fusillant James et en attrapant Lily par le bras. Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Potter, à une autre fois, PEUT-ETRE !

- Bonne soirée, Lily, commença James, et…à ce soir, continua-t-il, d'une voix langoureuse.

Lily le fusilla du regard et entraîna Jonathan, dont le visage commençait à virer au cramoisi, loin de la Salle Commune, et surtout de James.

Ce dernier crut entendre un certain « on peut savoir ce que tu faisais avec lui ? » mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'aimait déjà pas ce mec, mais là, ça avait atteint un stade de non-retour de détestation profonde ! Si il n'était pas arrivé, peut-être qu'il aurait… Quel con, mais quel con !!

Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par une petite toux.

James leva la tête et vit une fille qui lui semblât inconnue.

- T'es qui, toi ? demanda James d'une voix agressive.

- Jamsy, tu te souviens pas ? On va au bal ensemble !

- Ah, quand même, t'aurais pu te presser un peu plus, j'ai FAILLI attendre !

- Désolé, Jamsy, mais…

- Arrête de m'appeler Jamsy, ou je te déteste avant qu'on ait descendu les escalier pour aller manger. Et je te préviens, je suis pas d'humeur…

- Pas de problème, Jamsy…euh James, rectifia-t-elle, devant le regard assassin de ce dernier. Tu es très beau ce soir.

- Merci, grommela-t-il en attrapant la jeune fille par le bras. Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-il alors que la porte de la Grosse Dame se refermait sur eux…

La Salle était bondée quand Lily arriva dans la Grande Salle au bras de Jonathan, qui était très légèrement crispé. Ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée, elle tenta de s'expliquer :

- Jonathan, tu sais, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ce que je crois, alors dis-moi ce que je dois croire, parce que j'ai VU que tu allais embrasser JAMES POTTER !

Lily lui cria mentalement : « ce n'est pas moi qui allais l'embrasser, c'est lui qui s'est avancé, et…je n'ai pas boug » mais elle se retint de lui dire. Après tout, il aurait beaucoup de raisons de mal le prendre !

Elle lui dit simplement :

- Il… il regardait mes ailes ?

- Tes ailes ? Quelles ailes ?

Lily lui montra son dos, et les vit, toutes fines, faire de petits battements.

- Et elles battent tout le temps ?

- Euh, non. Seulement quand je suis…triste ou préoccupée !

- Et tu étais préoccupée tout à l'heure, quand tu étais avec LUI ? demanda-t-il, un peu rassuré.

- Oui, j'avais peur de ce qu'il ferait. Ce mec est un pervers, il cherche toutes les occasions possibles pour se faire une nouvelle…copine !enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Lily se traita mentalement de faible, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur aux ruptures ce soir et elle repenserait plus tard à ce qui s 'était passé.

- Bon, dit-elle, en coupant court à la conversation, je vais voir Lily, je reviens.

- Mais va, mon ange, et ne bats pas trop des ailes, lui répondit-il, maintenant totalement rassuré.

Tu me rejoins pour le début du repas.

- Pas de problème. A tout à l'heure, dit-elle, en l'embrassant distraitement, alors qu'il se préparait à un long et doux baiser.

Mais Lily s'était déjà éloignée et atteignit la table des Gryffondors, où elle retrouva Cylia, en grande conversation avec son cavalier. Lily lui tapota doucement sur l'épaule pour l'avertir de sa présence. Cylia se retourna, visiblement contrariée d'être dérangée mais son visage s'éclaira quand elle vit Lily :

- Lil', ça va ? Alors, vous vous êtes pas mangés tout à l'heure avec Potter ?

Devant l'air peu convaincu de Lily, elle ajouta :

- Quoi, Lily, qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? Mais dis-moi !! tu peux pas me laisser comme…

Mais elle fut interrompu par le bruit d'une fourchette sur un verre. Elle leva la tête et vit que Dumbledore se préparait à prononcer son célèbre discours.

- Cyl', faut que je te laisse, j'ai promis à Jonathan d'aller le rejoindre. Je te raconterai tout à l'heure. Mais il n'y a rien de grave, je te jure, continua la jeune rousse devant l'air peu convaincu de sa meilleure amie.

- Bon, d'acc', mais je veux tout savoir tout à l'heure. Et c'est un ordre !

Lily se faufila vers la table des Poufsouffles et rejoignit Jonathan.

- Hum Hum, entama le Professeur Dumbledore, mes enfants, je crois que nos chemins ne vont pas tarder à se séparer je parle bien sûr aux septièmes années parce que les autres auront bien sûr le plaisir, l'honneur et l'avantage de nous retrouver, le corps professoral et moi-même, pour de nouvelles aventures… je disais donc que, pour nos vieux de Poudlard, je voulais vous souhaiter bonne chance, dans votre vie professionnelle comme dans votre vie de tous les jours. Restez soudés, choisissez bien vos amis et vos ennemis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Que Merlin vous protège de tout le Mal qui règne dans ce monde. Pour en revenir à quelque chose de plus gai, nous vous avons réservé une petite surprise pour la fin de la soirée, surprise excellente pour certains et moins bonne pour d'autres. Je n'en dirai pas plus, à part profitez bien de cette avant dernière soirée à Poudlard, qui sera toujours là pour vous accueillir en cas de besoin. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous, et amusez-vous !

Dans tous les plats, des montagnes de nourritures, toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres, s'amoncelaient. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, on n'entendit que des bruits de bruits de mandibules, puis, peu à peu, les conversations reprirent de plus belle jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Lily, s'ennuyant fermement à la table des Poufsouffles, car Jonathan discutait de Quidditch avec ses amis et ne lui avait adressé que deux fois la parole, le prévint qu'elle allait faire un tour vers sa maison. Celui-ci acquiesça rapidement, puis fut de nouveau absorbé par sa conversation.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle en finisse avec lui, ils n'avaient rien en commun et il l'ennuyait profondément.

Elle se dirigea donc vers les membres de sa maison et prenant bien soin d'éviter la piste de danse : elle avaient bien remarqué que quelques garçons auraient la ferme intention, si elle s'approchai un peu trop de la piste, de lui demander de danser et elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Elle se rendit compte que ses ailes n'avaient pas esquissé un seul mouvement depuis… puis se força à penser à autre chose.

Elle chercha un regard familier ; le premier fut celui de Justine et de Léna, mais bizarrement, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller les voir, puis celui de Cylia, en pleine drague (comme d'habitude) et enfin celui de James, qui semblait la fixer depuis un petit moment. Elle le regarda à son tour, sentit ses ailes frémir et se détourna. Elle alla s'asseoir à une place vide, seule, en attendant que Cylia ait fini de baratiner le sixième année qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

N'ayant rien à faire, elle commença à réfléchir. Le début de soirée avait déjà été bien mouvementé et promettait de l'être on ne peut plus agitée…surtout avec ce crétin de…

- Alors, Evans, tu penses déjà à ce soir ??

Lily leva la tête, mais elle savait trop bien qui était le pauvre crétin assis à côté d'elle qui lui posait la question, un verre à la main

- Oui, j'y pense, je me demandais si tu pouvais faire en sorte de pas être impuissant, cette fois, à cause de l'alcool…Parce que j'ai entendu dire que…

- Qui ? Qui est la troll sans nom qui t'a dit ça ?? Y'en a pourtant pas beaucoup qui ont…entama James, fulminant.

- Alors, c'est bien vrai ! Arrête de boire, et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

- Nous voilà rendus aux paroles sainte de Miss Evans, la reine des vierges effarouchées et des gens comme-il-faut.

- Je suis pas une vierge effarouchée, Potter, j'ai déjà bu de l'alcool !

- D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit… SI tu acceptes de finir mon verre !

Le verre en question n'était pas réellement « à finir » car presque plein. Lily n'avait jamais bu d'alcool mais décida qu'elle ne laisserait pas le plaisir à Potter de se démonter et de se faire humilier publiquement.

Elle attrapa son verre, sous le regard ébahi de son propriétaire et but.

Le liquide passa d'une traite dans sa gorge, et elle ne le sentit pas tout de suite. Puis elle eut l'impression que son estomac prenait feu, et sortit en courant de la Grande Salle.

Elle se rendit dans les toilettes des filles, avala ce qui lui semblait être une trentaine de litres d'eau, s'aspergea le visage, et s'assit à côté des lavabos.

Elle attendit que la chaleur en elle s'estompe, puis se décida à retourner dans la Grande Salle.

Sirius scrutait la piste de danse. A côté de lui, une dizaine de filles semblaient attendre quelque chose, mais Sirius fit semblant de ne pas les voir.

- Si c'est pour que je les invite à danser, elles peuvent toujours courir ! pensa-t-il.

- Ah, ça y est, je l'ai trouvée ! Sirius se dirigea vers la demoiselle qu'il comptait charmer. Mais avant cela, il devrait l'arracher à son cavalier !

Il s'approcha donc du couple de danseur. Il voyait bien Cylia, mais son cavalier restait dans l'ombre. Il n'airait sûrement pas de problèmes, il faisait approximativement une tête de plus que tous les garçons de cette école !! puis le garçon en question sortit de l'ombre… c'était James !

Sirius attrapa James par le bras et s'excusa auprès de Cylia :

- Cyl', désolé mais je dois toucher deux mots à Jamsy, j'en ai pour trente secondes.

- Mais, répliqua cette dernière, tu me le rendras, s'il te plait. Je tiens pas à faire le poteau pendant le reste de la chanson alors dépêche-toi, s'il…

Mais Sirius avait déjà attiré James un peu plus loin, sous l'œil interrogateur de celui-ci.

- Patmol, on peut savoir ce qui te prends ? J'étais en charmante compagnie avant ton arrivée !

- Alors tu vas être gentil d'aller te trouver une autre cavalière, du style Evans, par exemple !

Parce j'ai dans mes tablettes, ce soir, d'aller draguer cette magnifique demoiselle avec qui tu dansais ! Et t'as pas le droit de refuser ! Tu m'as fait le coup des dizaines de fois. Et puis, j'ai vu Lily toute seule, elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, malgré la file de mecs qui attendaient pour lui faire des propositions pas très honnêtes, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Mais James était déjà parti à la recherche de Lily. Il ne vit pas cette dernière à la table de Gryffondor, ni à celle de Serdaigle, alors ce qui lui servait de petit ami était en train de draguer un vrai laidron : ce qui devait être un Rogue, version fille.

Il regarda donc vers les danseurs et découvrit Lily enlacée avec un Serpentard et dont les ailes battaient doucement, en rythme avec la musique. SERPENTARD ?? Mais depuis quand pactisait-elle avec l'ennemi ? le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne voulait pas danser avec lui, mais elle dansait avec un Serpentard ! bon d'accord, il était pas moche. Il était correct. Ou potablement correct. Ou moyennement potablement correct. Mais pas mieux que lui, quand même ! Il se décida donc à récupérer _ce qui lui appartenait, _en l'occurrence, Lily.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, il s'adressa au Serpentard avec un ton innocent :

- Désolé, mais je viens récupérer cette demoiselle, parce qu'elle semble avoir des petits problèmes de vue. Elle est daltonienne ! tu connais pas, mais c'est une maladie moldue, et elle n'avait pas vu que tu étais VERT ! Hein, Evans, tu n'as pas vu qu'il était VERT, vert comme les Serpentards ! Tu sais, ajouta-t-il au Serpentard, c'est pas de sa faute, c'est la fin de la soirée, et elle a un peu bu alors…

Cette remarque finit de convaincre le Serpentard, qui regardait maintenant Lily avec dégoût.

Lily, qui à ce moment même, fulminait. Elle se prépara à lancer une remarque venimeuse au trouble fête de cette soirée, mais il l'avait déjà tiré par le bras, loin du danger potentiel qu'un Serpentard représentait, c'est à dire hors de la Grande Salle. C'est alors que Lily explosa :

- JAMES POTTER !!!!!! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ? JE NE SUIS PAS TA PETITE AMIE ET JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !!!!

- Mon problème, entama James, c'est que justement, tu as un petit ami et que…

- Tu as vu aussi bien que moi que ce qui me sert de petit ami est en train de draguer une grosse vache alors que j'essaye d'oublier ce qui se passe et va se passer pendant et après cette soirée !

- Tu sais, si je te répugne tant que ça, c'est pas la peine de venir, je vais pas te violer. Je suis tendre, attentionné, attentif…

- Mais nan, pas ça, abruti. Je veux pas ton curriculum vitae dans une agence matrimoniale ! Je dois rompre avec lui ce soir et la dernière fille qui l'a larguée, s'est fait balancer un nombre d'insultes et d'atroces vérités…

- Ah, alors c'est juste ça… donc pour nous deux, enfin… bref. Donc tu parlais de rupture. Et pour ça, tu t'es réfugiée dans les bras d'un Serpentard ! heureusement que je fais pas ça tout le temps, parce que sinon, je serais en très bon terme avec toutes les Serpentards de la première à la septième année…

- C'est bon, Potter, je m'en fous de ta vie… alors tu es gentil, si tu veux m'aider, au lieu de me faire boire et de me faire passer pour folle, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tes ailes prouvent le contraire ?

- Elles déconnent. Je me suis fait arnaquer, c'est tout.

- Alors si je fais la même chose que tout à l'heure quand on était tous les deux, elles vont pas battre encore plus vite ? c'est bizarre, mais j'entends déjà qu'elles font plus de bruit…

- Ton imagination, Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ?

- Ce que je veux ? Voyons…C'est évident ! Toi ! Mais…je sais, je ne suis pas tout seul, il faut être deux. C'est vrai, des fois je me demande pourquoi je m'acharne comme ça, mais quelque chose me dit qu'un jour tu seras prête pour recevoir ce que j'ai à te donner et ce jour-là… je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer, Evans… Certains sont malheureux, alors ils mangent, ou il font des jeux dangereux, ils sautent à l'élastique, moi j'aides histoires sans amour, et sans lendemain..

Enfin…bon…bref, se reprit-il, mon invitation tient toujours pour ce soir, et aussi court vêtu que tout à l'heure, OK ?

Lily resta ébahie. Etait-ce James Potter qui venait de lui parler de lui-même ? Etait-ce possible ? Mais il avait l'air réellement sincère. Lily ne répondit pas à sa question, s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue, où elle l'embrassa tendrement, et se contenta de lui murmurer « merci » à l'oreille…puis elle retourna dans la Grande Salle.  
Ce fut au tour de James de rester ébahi.

Dans la Grande Salle, la fête battait son plein.

Sirius et Cylia étaient toujours enlacés, depuis deux chanson maintenant, mais aucun d'eux n'avait dit un mot.

Cylia fut la première à briser le silence :

- J'aime bien ton parfum, dit-elle en souriant.

Sirius la regarda, interloqué, puis se décida à lui répondre :

- Merci. C'est un truc moldu, on me l'a offert.

Puis le silence retomba, alors que le deuxième slow touchait sa fin. Cylia vit Lily entrer dans la salle, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres. Elle se prépara à abandonner Sirius pour aller la rejoindre, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide :

- Tu vois, elle va bien. Alors reste encore, s'il te plait. Elle est sortie avec James, et tu vois, elle est pas morte.

- Quoi ??? elle était avec JAMES ?? tu le savais et tu m'as rien dit ! mais ça aurait pu très mal finir, Black, t'en es conscient ?

- Du calme, jeune demoiselle, elle n'est pas morte, la preuve ! elle a l'air d'aller même très bien ! Ah, aucune fille ne résiste au charme de James !

- Euh, pas trop sûr ! mais à ce qui paraît, ils avaient entamé une petite discussion, après notre départ…

- Conversation corporelle ou conversation entre deux personnes civilisées ? demanda Sirius.

- Sachant que ces deux-là sont aussi peu civilisés l'un que l'autre, je crois que tu as ta réponse, lui répondit la jolie blonde en riant. Mais revenons-en au fait, tu voulais une troisième danse… je veux des arguments…

- Euh…en fait… comme ça, et bah, j'ai pas à chercher une autre danseuse !

- Merci, Sirius, je suis heureuse que ce soit moi que tu aies daigné choisir comme cavalière ! après tout, j'ai échappé aux griffes de James qui arrêtait pas de me marcher sur les pieds ! Mais, tu as quand même une cavalière ? tu l'aurais pas laissée tomber, par hasard ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses des questions pareilles ? je crois qu'elle est en train de discuter avec la gentille cavalière de James, et qu'elles attendent leurs charmants cavaliers qui sont occupés à d'autres choses, comment dire…plus intéressantes.

- Dois-je en déduire que nous avons l'honneur d'être, Lily et moi, vois proies de ce soir ?

- Quelle perspicacit !

- Mais je crois qu'à ce jeu là, James en est un peu plus loin que toi, sans vouloir te vexer, bien entendu !

- Oh, c'est ce que tu crois ! Mais il triche, il fait un bug sur la même fille depuis des siècles… C'est pas de ma faute ! Mais je ne loupe jamais ma proie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire langoureux mais révélateur…

- Dois-je en déduire que j'ai un fan de plus ?

- Y'en a tant que ça ? bougonna Sirius.

- Plus que tu crois ! Mais je ne crois pas au beau prince charmant aux yeux bleus et à l'amour fou…

- Ca tombe bien, la coupa Sirius, je ne suis pas blond, et je ne suis pas charmant alors… je crois que je vais tenter ma chance… et puis…

- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, c'est ça ? termina-t-elle, avec un petit clin d'œil, à son nouveau prétendant déclaré.

Que leur réserverait l'avenir à ces deux-l ? Bien des surprises…

Lily, assise à la table des Poufsouffles, mais le plus loin possible de son futur « ex petit ami ».

Elle repensait encore à ce que James lui avait dit. Elle avait été tellement surprise que, même maintenant, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé. « je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer » cette phrase lui résonnait encore dans la tête. Alors comme ça, Potter était malheureux…alors il était humain, il avait un cœur…

Soudain, elle sentit une bouche se promener dans son cou. Sans se retourner, elle murmura au propriétaire :

- Nan, arrête, tu avais dis « pas ce soir ». Tu te souviens, Potter ?

Au nom de James, le garçon sembla se raidir. Lily se retourna face à son « bisouilleur » et vit…JONATHAN !!! Elle comprit vite son énorme gaffe alors que Jonathan bouillait de rage.

Il se prépara à ouvrir la bouche pour en sortir des obscénités, mais il fut interrompu par le bruit d'un couvert sur un verre et l'arrêt de la musique.

Il leva la tête et vit que le directeur se préparait à faire un discours. Il jeta un ultime regard noir et très prometteur à Lily avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore.

- Hum, Hum, commença le directeur… Mes enfants, la soirée touche à sa fin clôturant en partie cette année scolaire. Il est donc l'heure de ma petite surprise plus ou moins plaisante. Je vous vois hausser les sourcils alors je vais vous donner un indice : j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer, après avoir fini de préparer votre « surprise », qu'aucun élève de septième année n'en passera une huitième ici. Alors ?

A travers les tables des élèves, les remarques commencèrent à circuler. « oh non, pas les résultats des examens » « je suis sûre que j'ai tout rat » « Super comme surprise » « Vous en avez d'autres comme ça ».

- Je pense que vous avez trouvé, continua le vieil homme. Alors j'arrête ici le suspense et je mets en place les panneaux d'affichage. « Accio Panneaux »

Tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers les panneaux qui venaient d'apparaître, Lily en tête.

Elle regarda pour toutes les matières, puis sauta de joie. Cylia, à côté d'elle, semblait aussi être dans un était d'euphorie atteignant presque la démence.

- J'ai eu Optimal partout, lui cria Lily, essayant de parler plus fort que le brouhaha qui régnait.

- Et moi j'ai eu quatre Bien, un O et Passable pour le reste. Je suis trop contente !

Cylia prit Lily dans ses bras, alors que les ailes de cette dernière battaient frénétiquement.

Soudain, elle croisa le regard de Jonathan qui allait alternativement d'elle à ses ailes qui battaient… Il avait tout compris… et la dispute menaçait !

Lily essaya de s'échapper de la Grande Salle mais il l'agrippa violemment par le bras et la força à le regarder. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il risquait d'être on ne peut plus explicite et grossier.

- EVANS, TU N'ES QU'UNE GARCE !

Le brouhaha cessa dans la Grande Salle pour faire place à un silence total.

- Alors, c'est avec ce connard de prétentieux de POTTER que tu m'as tromp ! Tout le monde croyait à une petite sainte nitouche, intelligente et sage.

Mais tu t'es dénoncée toute seule avec tes putains d'ailes. « Elles battent seulement quand je suis triste ou préoccupée ». Oh oui, t'as eu O dans toutes les matières ! C'est triste ! Combien de fois j'aurais pu vous surprendre au lit ? Hein ? DIS-MOI ? COMBIEN ? hurla-t-il. Et le Serpentard ? c'était quoi, lui ? un flirt ? tu es une TRAINEE, Evans, et je veux que TOUT LE MONDE le sache !

Tu mérites comme tous les sang de bourbe…

- RETIRE CA TOUT DE SUITE, lui cria James en s'interposant entre lui et Lily. Elle vaut dix fois mieux que toi. Et il me semble qu'il y a dix minutes, tu étais en train de draguer cette GROSSE VACHE puante de Parkinson, je me trompe ?

Jonathan, ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, pour trouver des mots assez grossiers pour répondre à cette attaque.

Lily, qui était en larmes, sortit en courant de la Grande Salle et descendit dans le jardin…

Elle y trouva un septième année, visiblement ivre mort, qui lui proposa une bouteille de vodka de dragon pour « arrêter la vague de déprime qui court en toi »

La dispute de la Grande Salle avait dégénérée en bagarre lorsque Sirius était intervenu pour aider James…

Tous les trois avaient fini à l'infirmerie pour des petites blessures : œil au beurre noir, traces de morsures, nez cassés, etc.

Les professeurs étaient furieux, mais ne pouvaient leur enlever des points ou leur donner des heures de retenues car l'année se finissait le lendemain.

Il était plus de deux heures quand James put enfin aller se coucher. Rémus et Peter dormaient déjà et Sirius était encore à l'infirmerie.

James se déshabilla, passa dans la salle de bain et enfila seulement un tee-shirt.

Il ferma sa malle, que Lily avait laissée ouverte l'après-midi. Où était-elle, à présent ?

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la chercher et était trop fatigué. Si tout s'était bien passé, elle aurait pu être là… il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit, qu'il avait pris soin de laisser fermés avant de partir, et tomba nez à nez avec…Lily ! James ouvrit et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois de suite avant de se rendre compte que Lily Evans était là, assise en tailleur sur son lit et portait simplement…des sous-vêtements et arborait un sourire provocateur.

- Ah, te voilà enfin, Jamsy, j'ai failli attendre, dit Lily d'une voix langoureuse

- Lily, mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? chuchota Jales, soucieux de ne pas réveiller Rémus.

- Tu m'avais invité, tu te souviens pas ?

- Lily, parle moins fort, s'il te plaît ! t'es quand même venue après ce qui s'est pass ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? ah oui, CA. Mais c'est pas grave, répondit-elle.

- Lily, j'ai l'impression que tu as bu !

- Moi ? Non ! Enfin, peut-être un peu, ou beaucoup. Ou peut-être une bouteille entière ! tu vois, je tiens l'alcool. Pas comme toi l'année dernière !

- Lily, je crois que tu ferais bien de retourner dans ton dortoir.

Mais Lily ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et se mit juste à la hauteur du visage de James. Elle approcha son visage de celui de James qui la regardait fixement, tétanisé par ce revirement de situation. Cela ne devait se passer comme ça…mais Lily avait maintenant franchi l'espace qui séparait sa bouche de celle de James. Ce fut d'abord un baiser timide, gêné mais James se laissa submerger par son désir et leur échange se fit plus tendre, plus passionné.

Lily émit un petit gémissement, enleva le tee-shirt de James, lui caressant le dos, et l'attira sur le lit. Alors qu'il l'étreignit de toute sa passion, Lily tomba sur le lit, inanimé.

James, inquiet, commença à la secouer, mais elle ne bougea pas. Soudain, elle se mit à ronfler doucement et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

Il la posa doucement sur le lit, remit son tee-shirt et un caleçon, et s'allongea à côté de sa belle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras autour de sa taille, se rapprochant d'elle.

Mais la proximité de ce corps le mettait dans tous ses état ! Il enleva son tee-shirt et se replaça dans le lit. Il s'endormit en respirant son parfum…une nuit paisible s'annonçait…

Lily ouvrit péniblement un œil et sentit immédiatement un mal de tête épouvantable. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer ? Elle tenta de bouger et sentit une main posée sur sa cuisse. QUI était dans son lit ? Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire…jusqu'à la bouteille d'alcool. Après, le trou noir… Elle se tourna lentement pour faire face à la personne avec qui elle avait passé la nuit.

- AAARRRRGGGGGGGGGG !!!

OH, non ! Pas Potter, tout mais pas lui !

Lily se leva du lit, mais sentit une nausée la gagner, et se précipita vers les toilettes.

Le cri avait réveillé seulement deux maraudeurs. James émergea de sous les couvertures et Sirius, plus rapide, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt, se rendit aux toilettes, à peine réveillé.

Il ouvrit la porte, vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un et en ressortit deux secondes plus tard.

- Les toilettes sont occupées ? demanda James.

- Ouais, y'a Lily penchée sur la cuvette des toilettes, répondit Sirius. LILY ?? PENCHEE SUR LES TOILETTES ? répéta-t-il, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait vu.

- Ah ouais, c'est possible, elle était pas très nette hier soir, dans mon lit.

- DANS TON LIT ?? attends, je crois que j'ai loupé un chapitre ! t'as réussi à…avec Lily ?

- Euh, pas trop en fait ! elle avait trop bu et ça allait se passer mais elle s'est endormie en plein milieu… donc, on peut juste qu'on a dormi ensemble !

- C'est un bon début, Cornedrue, tu m'impressionnes…

Pendant ce temps-là, Lily se rinçait la bouche dans la salle de bain.

Alors comme ça elle avait…enfin elle l'avait fait avec James ! Et aucun souvenir ! Pas brillant !

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et s'adressa à James, gênée :

- Alors, on l'a fait ?

- Euh …oui, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Lily poussa un cri suraiguë et sortit du dortoir des garçons en courant.

Dabs la chambre, James et Sirius ne pouvaient plus se retenir de rire.

Soudain, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié ses vêtements et revint vers le dortoir des garçons sans bruit. Elle entendit, à travers la porte ouverte :

- Elle t'a vraiment cru, c'est pas possible !

- Et ouais, la maîtrise du mensonge, ça fait tout ! et dire qu'il s'est rien pass

Lily ne prit même pas la peine de rentrer dans le dortoir, elle fulminait…

Vers neuf heures, deux heures plus tard, le journal de l'école titrait :

« JAMES POTTER, UNE FOIS DE PLUS IMPUISSANT » p : 1à 8, avec « témoignages de filles pour qui ça n'a pas march »

Lily tenait sa vengeance…

** ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

v


	4. Dons mystérieux, révélations et fin d'an...

**Nfertiti** : je te rassure, ta review est très correcte ! Et je préfère que tu écrives d'abord ton chap (en fait, TES chap…) d'abord, parce que sinon, je fais comment pour survivre sans fic R ? (Bon, pour les gens qui me connaissent pas, je jure que je suis pas une perverse, juste un peu dévergondée !)

Ton chap Lily James est trop bien, même si j'ai pas eu le temps de reviewer, encore… La faute à qui ? la gentille Mme Espagnol et Mme Maths (bon, dac', j'arrête les sujets qui fâchent !)

Pour en revenir au chap 3, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien d'imaginer la scène et j'étais gentiment pétée de rire sur ma chaise en train d'écrire ! On fait ce qu'on peut pour se marrer, c'est pas de ma faute !

Le chap 4 est un peu différent, plus mignon ! Mais ça va pas durer, si fic ne servirait à rien si « je t'aime, moi aussi, faisons un gosse !! » Ah, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, tout ça !

Bon, voilà, je vais arrêter, parce que ça fait 20 min que je suis sur ta review et j'y suis encore demain ! Pas de ma faute, j'écoute bénabar en même tps, alors ça arrête pas, je fais que de chanter ! Vive les casseroles en folie !

Bisous

**Lilouthephoenix** : j'avoue que cette vengeance, j'en suis assez fière ! Saleté de mecs ! Faut pas se laisser faire, quand même ! Mais bon, faut pas se faire d'illusions, il vont finir ensemble ! Je voudrais pas priver J.K.Rowling de ses sept tomes !ptdr !

La suite arrive, mais bon, c'est une fin un peu sadique ! bah quoi, je peux pas faire des chap de 75 pages, qd même ! la suite la semaine prochaine, si tt va bien !

**Chalagueuse** : je vois ça, elle est immense ta review ! t'inquiète pas, qu'elle fasse une page et demi ou 5, si on me dit que le chap est bien, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Ohhh, je suis prétentieuse ?? NAN ! j'ai pas encore choisi quel éditeur pour me publier ! mdr !

C'est vrai que c'est pas bien ce qu'elle a fait la demoiselle, mais je te promets qu'elle va arranger le coup… ou plus tôt Je vais la faire arranger le coup… et ça commence dans ce chapitre… j'ai pas choisi le titre pour rien ! bon, je te laisse voir si « ce chapitre est aussi brillant que le reste » (non, c pas moi qui le dit, tu l'as marqué dans ta review ! mdr !)

Bonne lecture et merci pour ces petites notes…

**Shetane** : alors comme ça le chap t'a plu ? je l'ai déduit en comptant le nombre de mdr et de lol dans ta review ! Tu trouves que je suis méchante avec les mecs ? Bien fait ! Je me venge des mecs dans la réalit ! je suis haineuse !! mdr ! mais qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait, sans eux ? J'ai accordé un joli petit passage à Sirius Cylia, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va leur arriver à ces deux-l ? Je sais pas (enfin, euh… un peu, mais fo bien garder le suspense !)

Pas mal pensé pou l'appart, tu devrais être Sherlock, plus tard ! Voilà, je t'ai trouvé ton métier ! Nan, tu veux pas ? Tu traquerais Florette, dans les manifestations de rebelles, et Tu ferais enfermer Manon, pour sa culture de cannabis ! Mais non, je déc ! suis en pleine effervescence, faudrait peut-être que je me calme, qd même !

Bon, j'espère que la suite te plaira

Gros Zibous…

**Berry Flameglitter** : elle te plaît la relation Lily/James ? C'est vrai que c'est plutôt explosif, entre eux ! pour savoir la réaction de James, t'as juste à faire défiler l'écran !

Le pauvre, quand même ! je suis méchante ! Pas grave, je me rattraperai, promis !

Merci pour ta review !

**Florine** : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, je vais rougir !

Et t'inquiète pas, il va être récompensé, petit James, mais bon, il faut du temps pour comprendre ses sentiments, non ? et puis, je vais quand même pas m'arrêter au cinquième chap, je compte au moins le doubler voir tripler !

Pour ce qui est de mon pauvre temps d'écriture, je fais avec, et je jure que tant que je pourrais, ce sera toutes les semaines ! et je vous oublierai pas, promis !

**Kritari** : j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de personnes ont aimé cette vengeance de Lily… C'est vrai que j'en suis assez fière, mais je suis méchante avec ce pauvre Jamsie ! Pas bien !lol ! c'est pas grave, je me rattrape plus tard !

Merci pour cette review !

**Sigirdia** : alors comme ça, tu m'avais pas mise dans tes alertes ! mais ça mérite le châtiment suprême, ça ! je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi !

Merci pour cette longue review, et 2ème ou 3ème chap, ça change pas grand chose !

J'espère que ce chap va te plaire !

Bisous

**Agua** : salut mon canard en sucre ! (c bcp mieux que poussinette, tu trouves pas ?)

Bon, je sais que tu veux mon nveau chap, mais je suis overbookée ! et panne de l'écrivain ! je vais peut-être m'y mettre maintenant, qui sait…

Gors bisous ma florette !

Bon, voilà, un quatrième, et bon, d'accord, j'ai pris un jour de retard, mais bon, vous me pardonnerez, svp ? Pas de ma faute si les profs sont sadiques comme pas possible !

Bon, bah, je sais plus quoi dire, alors je vais terminer par l'éternel…BONNE LECTURE !!!

Chapitre 4 : dons mystérieux, révélations, et fin d'année…

Vers neuf heures, deux heures plus tard, le journal de l'école titrait :

« JAMES POTTER, UNE FOIS DE PLUS IMPUISSANT » p : 1 à 8 avec témoignages des filles pour qui ça n'a pas march

Lily tenait sa vengeance…

James réfléchissait depuis déjà une heure, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il n'osait même pas descendre dans la Grande Salle, de peur de se faire incendier par Lily.

Oh, après tout, il n'avait pas été méchant, il lui avait juste fait croire que… si seulement ça s'était réellement passé, il ne serait pas là à broyer du noir, mais il serait tout simplement aux anges.

Mais non, elle était venue ici par accident, elle avait juste trop bu ! Qui l'eût cru ?

- Mais, quand on a bu, c'est notre subconscient qui parle, non ? Dit-il à voix haute, sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Jamsie, désolé de te dire ça, mais c'est pas trop sûr, lui répondit Rémus, le faisant sursauter. Tu te souviens que l'année dernière, tu as gentiment régurgité tout ce que tu avais avalé sur la robe de Lily ! Je crois pas que c'était ton subconscient ! Et la fois où je t'ai retrouvé à quatre pattes dans le Hall en train de draguer Miss Teigne !

- T'as un don de me remonter le moral, Rém', c'est dingue !

- Au fait, pourquoi tu te poses la question ? T'avais trop bu, hier soir, et t'as fait des choses que t'aurais pas fait en temps normal ? Je sais pas si ça a un rapport avec ça, mais j'ai cru entendre un peu de bruit dans le dortoir ce matin. C'était quoi ?

- UN PEU DE BRUIT ? Lunard, elle a fait plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes !

- ELLE ? C'est qui ? Ta dernière conquête ?

- Euh, en fait, ben…Ca dépend ce que tu entends par « dernière conquête » ! Et puis, si tu considères qu'elle était en furie ce matin et passablement amnésique sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir…

- Quoi ? T'étais encore impuissant ?

- NAN !!!! Mais ça te vient d'où cette idée ?

- Bah, ce serait pas la première qui repart discrètement de la chambre en vociférant contre toi…Et pourquoi ça s'est pas fait ?

- Elle s'est endormie en plein milieu !

- Et oui, notre Jamsy national est un somnifère au lit, c'est bien connu, entama Sirius, se joignant à la conversation, à peine réveillé.

- C'EST PAS VRAI !!! C'est la première fois, s'indigna James, et puis, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est elle qui était pas nette ! Lily avait trop b…

- LILY ? le coupa Rémus en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ? c'est quand même pas elle qui a…

- Bah si, Rém', lui répondit James, rêveur. Mais, t'emballes pas, c'est parce qu'elle avait avalé pas mal d'alcool, et puis voilà, elle s'est endormie ; quand elle s'est réveillée, elle était en furie. Pas de ma faute si elle est amnésique !

- Et James m'a raconté que c'est elle qui l'a un peu boosté pour, enfin elle était très provocante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Enfin bon, on va pas se faire d'illusion, il faut pas grand chose pour que Jamsy s'emballe…surtout avec la tigresse !

- Donc il s'est rien pass ? Elle devait être furieuse quand elle a vu que tu dormais à côté d'elle, supposa Rémus, toujours très étonné.

- Furieuse ?? Elle est devenue HYSTERIQUE ! intervint Sirius. Elle m'a percé les tympans et après elle est partie en courant dans son dortoir. Enfin faut dire aussi que James lui a fait croire que, ils l'avaient vraiment fait. Alors, tu connais Lily…

- Euh, je commence à plus rien comprendre. C'est pas que j'en ai rien à faire, mais je serai plus apte à enregistrer tout ça après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner !

C'est ainsi que Rémus mit fin à la conversation. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement. Sirius, qui semblait très pressé de voir une certaine personne, dévala les escaliers, alors que James prit tout son temps, redoutant la boule de feu qui se préparait en bas… Elle se vengerait sûrement, mais quand, et comment ?

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la Porte de la Grande Salle et James marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Il pensa : « Colère d'une déesse », « acte 2, scène 6 », « ça tourne » ! Mais il n'y avait pas de caméras, et il devrait l'affronter tout seul et devant tout le monde !

Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de se morfondre plus longtemps, et le poussa dans la Salle. James ferma les yeux et avança, mais personne ne vint le rouer de coups. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit que bon nombre de garçons lui souriaient, alors qu'aucune fille ne faisant attention à lui et tous lisaient le journal. Etrange, pensa-t-il.

- Cornedrue, c'est moi ou ton fan club a changé de sexe pendant la nuit ? Nan, c'est pas que ça me dérange que tu sois…, mais… On pourrait rebaptiser les Maraudeurs : un loup-garou, un homo, un rat invisible (Peter, pour ceux qui ont pas compris !), et moi ! et oui, je suis quoi, moi ?

- Si je te dis que tu es un pauvre mec qui bave sur toute la gente féminine qui passe, doublé d'un Malfoy avec encore moins de neurones et triplé d'un mollusque décérebré, ça te va ? et rappelle-moi, quand on sera hors de cette foutue salle de te citer tous les noms des filles qui m'ont suppliées de sortir avec elles !! lui répondit James, toujours aussi contrarié et suspicieux.

Soudain, à la table des Serpentards, Sevy la crasse, petit surnom donné pas Sirius à Rogue, leva le journal pour que les trois Maraudeurs puissent lire, et James tenta de déchiffrer :

- J….A….M….E….S………P…O…TTER ! Mais c'est moi, dit-il aux anges, je fais la une du journal ! Mais pourquoi, telle était la question !le mois dernier, il avait ét ex æquo avec Sirius pour choisir le plus beau mec de l'école.. Mais bon, faire la une tous les mois, ça commençait à faire un peu beaucoup !

Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, car Lily s'avançait déjà vers lui, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah, très bien, pensa-t-il, elle amène le journal, je vais enfin pouvoir savoir pourquoi je suis dessus ! LILY ?? Mais elle est pas censée être furieuse contre moi ? Suspect, tout ça ! Elle avait même l'air de bonne humeur…

En effet, Lily s'approcha de lui et lui tendit le journal. Le silence s'installa dans toute la Grande Salle.

Lorsque James parut enfin déchiffrer le titre, sa bouche s'arrondit en un « Ohh ! » de surprise, puis son visage passa par toutes les couleurs, avant de se décider pour un joli petit cramoisi bien voyant. Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer le prit tendrement, mais théâtralement dans ses bras…

Elle lui dit, assez fort pour que tous les élèves l'entendent :

- Tu sais, c'est pas grave, Potter, ça se soigne !

Et elle lui murmura tout contre son oreille, avec un sourire machiavélique :

- La prochaine fois, attends que la porte soit complètement fermée avant de faire des confidences. Ce serait bête que la personne en question entende, non ? « la vengeance d'une femme est un plat qui se mange froid », tâche de t'en souvenir, répliqua-t-elle en embrassant effrontément James dont la bouche, passablement occupée par une autre bouche, ne put laisser sortir aucun mot.

La jeune Gryffondor retourna s'asseoir, sous l'air ébahi d'une grande partie de l'école, surtout de James, Sirius Rémus et de Cylia qui restaient complètement abasourdis.

Lily fit un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie, signe qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

Les conversations de la Salle reprirent, peu à peu, mais ne semblaient tourner qu'autour d'un seul et unique sujet.

James, quant à lui, n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre son petit déjeuner, et était parti faire un tour dans le parc pour, selon ses dires « évacuer la tension qui menace de me faire devenir hystérique » ; et Sirius s'était assis à côté de Cylia, pour reprendre leur dernière conversation de la veille.

Lily, ayant savouré sa vengeance, se leva et décida, en attendant Cylia, très occupée en ce moment avec Sirius, d'aller l'attendre dans la Salle Commune

Lily entra dans la Salle Commune, et se surprit à se demander où pouvait bien être James. Oh, il devait être très humilié, mais tant pis…il l'avait fait passer pour une folle tellement de fois, elle pouvait bien se venger ! Bon, d'accord, elle était dans son lit pour une mystérieuse raison, et elle ne s'était pas défendue, donc elle était coupable. Mais il l'avait déshabillée, c'était pas normal ! Sinon, comment se serait-elle retrouvée en sous-vêtements sur son lit ? Pas toute seule !

Elle fut soudain projetée en avant et atterrit sur un sol dur.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle était, et puis entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se cacha derrière une table en essayant de découvrir qui venait d'entrer. Elle ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir que c'était…ELLE ! Elle avait réussi à remonter le temps ! Ouah !

Elle se vit entrer dans le dortoir des garçons, avec un gloussement ridicule, puis se déshabiller en silence, ouvrir le rideau d'un des lits, se préparant à s'y installer, et tomber nez à nez avec…PETER ! Elle se mit la main sur la bouche pour ne pas crier alors que son homonyme de la veille faisait la même chose, mais celle-ci se rassura vite, la petite chose (le vilain rat !) dormait tranquillement. La « fille », ou plutôt elle, sembla finalement se souvenir de la place du lit de James, se mit à l'intérieur et ferma les rideaux. Lily entendit un rire rauque : elle pensait sûrement à la tête que ferait James en la voyant.

Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver, frôlant la vraie Lily sans la voir. Il commença à se déshabiller. Cette dernière, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait voir, commença par fermer les yeux. Mais la curiosité fut plus forte que la raison. Ce qu'elle vit la chamboula un peu. Il était beau et bien fait, quand même ! Lily ne put réprimer un frisson. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait provoqué, ce frisson ? Elle avait FROID, c'était sûrement pour ça ! et seulement pour ça !

Il partit quelques minutes, sûrement dans la salle de bain, puis revint, et se prépara à ouvrir les rideaux. Lily vint se placer à côté de lui, voulant réellement savoir ce qui s'était passé la veille !

Quand il la vit, enfin la Lily de la veille, sa tête amusa la vraie Gryffondor : il ouvrait et fermait les yeux, pour voir si elle avait disparu, mais rapidement, l'autre Lily s'approcha très près de lui, TROP près et son goût et soudain elle…L'EMBRASSA ! QUOI ? Lily s'indigna, c'était donc elle qui l'avait embrassé la première ! Elle se jura de ne plus jamais boire ! James parut surpris qu'elle l'ait embrassé, puis répondit tendrement à son baiser. Ils étaient tellement mignon, pensa Lily, avant de repenser que c'était elle ! Mais NON, pas avec James Potter ! elle sentit soudain un frisson la parcourir une deuxième fois, et vit que l'autre ELLE avait eu le même. Alors comme ça elle pouvait se replonger dans le passé et savoir ses sentiments ! C'était dément ! Elle était folle à lier ! Elle sentit une vague de bonheur l'envahir, exactement ce que voulaient exprimer les yeux de son autre ELLE. Et en plus elle avait été heureuse ! Mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par une bouffée de chaleur. Elle aurait voulu, être à la place de l'autre Lily, celle qui était complètement ivre et ne pouvait pas, même le lendemain, se souvenir de ses mains, de sa peau, de son parfum, de lui…

Mais elle fut tirée hors de ses rêveries, lorsqu'elle se vit inanimée dans les bras de James. QUOI ? Il venait de l'étrangler ? Pourtant, il paraissait tellement tendre ! Soudain, elle entendit un léger ronflement. Elle se retourna pour voir si Peter était en train de ronfler, mais non, c'était ELLE ! Elle avait vraiment été pathétique pendant cette soirée! Elle vit James l'allonger doucement sur le lit, remettre tout ce qu'elle lui avait enlevé (c'est à dire son t-shirt !), se coucher à côté d'elle. Lily s'approcha encore et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia ! Il la regardait, mais d'un regard tellement doux, tendre, sincère puis passa un bras contre sa taille. Lily eut un deuxième frisson…

Elle se trouva un moment, interdite, puis sentit une pointe de jalousie. Puis elle se souvint, c'était elle qu'il regardait comme ça…

Finalement, elle l'avait mal jugé, c'était sûrement un mec bien, qui méritait qu'on l'aime vr…

- LILY, LILY, TU M'ENTENDS ??

Lily se sentit poussée en arrière et garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes avant de finalement les ouvrir. Elle distingua d'abord difficilement Cylia, penchée au-dessus d'elle, puis Justine et Léna, l'air très inquiètes.

- Lily, ça va ?

- Mmmmm…Lily ne put répondre autre chose, tant elle avait été choquée par ce qu'elle avait vu et par ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire.

- Lily, ça fait dix minutes qu'on essaye de te réveiller. On aurait dit que tu étais tombée dans le coma. C'était bizarre ! Je te jure, ça m'a fait super peur !

- Ecoute, Cyl, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, lui dit Lily, visiblement mécontente d'avoir été tirée de son subconscient, et c'est pas que tu me déranges, mais je suis fatiguée ! Il s'est passé un truc pas normal, je vais aller me reposer, je te verrai un peu plus tard.

- Et c'est grave ce qui s'est passé avec James, pour que tu lui fasses le coup du journal ?

- Ben, en fait, pas trop…Mais là, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, alors on en parlera plus tard, s'il te plaît.

- OK, et repose toi bien, lui répondit Cylia, encore contrariée par ce qui venait de se produire.

Elle quitta la Salle Commune et partit dans le château, à la recherche de Sirius. Après tout, si Lily ne voulait rien dire, peut-être que Sirius serait plus coopératif !

James traversait le parc pour la sixième fois depuis qu'il avait lu ce journal.

Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Certes, il lui avait menti, et maintenant, il regrettait.

Mais aussi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était revenue et qu'elle avait entendu la conversation avec Sirius ? Et dire qu'il avait cru bien faire, se disant que peut-être, en sachant ça, elle accepterait de sortir avec lui.

- Quel con ! quel con ! quel con ! quel con ! s'insulta-t-il à voix haute.

Mais, cette fille est trop dure à comprendre ! Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant ! Tout, il avait tout fait ! Du mec détaché, insolent, dont toutes les filles normalement constituées tombaient RAIDES DINGUES ! Puis le mec adorable, le gentil qui attendrait qu'elle soit prête.

Il était à bout de nerfs et si ils se quittaient en ces termes, ils ne se verraient probablement plus jamais.

- Pour une fois que j'étais…commença-t-il.

- Amoureux ! Pour une fois que tu étais amoureux ! Ne lâche pas maintenant James, ou tu ne l'auras jamais…

- Cylia ?? qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

- Je cherchais Sirius, mais j'ai pas mis la main sur le bon Maraudeur ! Tu sais, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais après le p'tit déj', je suis montée dans la Salle Commune, et Lily était dans une sorte de coma, enfin un truc bizarre. Et elle avait l'air pas mal chamboulée quand elle s'est réveillée. Donc, peut-être que ça n'a pas de rapport avec toi, mais j'en doute…

- Tu sais, c'est un cauchemar, cette fille ! Elle va me rendre dingue !

- C'est déjà fait, enfin sans vouloir te vexer, bien sûr ! Tu commences à parler tout seul, tu as perdu ton meilleur ami, et tu te laisses désespérer par une fille ! Tu veux encore d'autre exemples ?

- Nan, je crois que ça va aller ! Tu me fais un peu trop penser à Sirius. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, vous aviez l'air très proches, hier soir…Enfin, je veux pas m'incruster…Mais comme on est dans le rayon des confidences sur le sexe oppos

- En fait, je sais pas quoi en penser…Je l'aime bien, et il m'a fait une déclaration officielle, je cite : « je ne suis pas blond, et je ne suis pas charmant alors… je crois que je vais tenter ma chance ».

- Ah, encore celle-l ! Enfin je veux dire…C'est éclairant comme déclaration, y'a pas à dire !

- James, je suis pas une de ces stupides blondes décolorées, qui pense qu'à sa manucure, au prochain petit copain qu'elle va avoir…J'ai plus de deux neurones ! Et je sais qu'il a dû dire ça à beaucoup de filles…

- Bon, je te contredirai pas, c'est vrai que Patmol a une fâcheuse tendance à s'attarder sur la gente féminine, mais bon…Je crois qu'il t'aime bien bien…

- On verra, encore faudrait-il qu'on se voit après Poudlard !Tu fais quoi après ? Tu retournes chez tes parents ?

- Sais pas, en fait. Je vais essayer de faire une formation pour être Auror.

- Ouah ! pas mal ! lui répondit Cylia, impressionnée. Donc tu vas prendre un appart' ?

- Sûrement, peut-être avec Sirius, mais on n'en a pas parlé. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

- On va habiter ensemble, avec Lily.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! L'éternel binôme ! Et vous irez habiter o ?

- Normalement, à Pré-au-Lard. On a trouvé un appartement à louer, et comme on savait pas où aller. Et puis, si jamais on s'entend plus, il y en a un deuxième à louer à côté, alors on sera juste à côt !

- Ah, bonne idée ! bon, je vais aller suivre ton conseil et tenter de voir la boule de feu, puis rentrer au château. Sirius doit me chercher. Et puis, si je le monopolise pas trop longtemps, je te l'envoie après.

- OK, pas de problème.

Lily se décida enfin à descendre du dortoir. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir, bien entendu. Tout ce qu'elle avait découvert menaçait de l'empêcher de dormir, pendant une petite dizaine d'années.

Si elle avait su ce qui s'était passé avant, elle n'aurait pas fait cet article de journal !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas toujours comme ça ? Pas obligé de jouer le mec arrogant, classe, qui veut épater tout le monde…Ce qu'elle avait vu et n'aurait pas dû voir lui plaisait tellement plus. Et pourquoi, mais alors POURQUOI quittaient-ils Poudlard demain ?

Ils ne se verraient sans doute plus jamais, et c'était seulement aux bout de sept ans qu'elle avait réussi à venir à bout de la carapace de James Potter. Quel crétin ! Peut-être que si ils étaient restés à Poudlard…

STOP…..STOP…..STOP !! C'était trop tard, la prochaine fois, elle ferait pas cette erreur, ni avec lui, ni avec un autre…

Soudain, elle se heurta à quelque chose de dur…qui la fit tomber à la renverse.

Elle leva les yeux et reconnut… Toujours le même !…

- Jam..Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

- Je digère ce que j'ai pris dans la tête, ce matin, et je me demande comment je vais pouvoir me venger !

Lily essaya de sonder son regard, mais elle n'y trouva pas de la vrai colère, juste un peu d'amertume et de déception.

- Bon, bah, c'est génial, je suis contente pour toi ! A plus tard, fut tout ce que Lily réussit à lui dire, le cœur battant à tout rompre, en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit ça ? Elle était stupide, stupide, et stupide ! Elle se mit à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles, comme :

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive plus à ouvrir la bouche et à m'excuser ?

Parce que tu es trop fière. Parce que c'était ton pire ennemi jusqu'à hier soir. Parce que tu as peur de ce qui pourra se passer. Parce que tu es une trouillarde, Lily ! AHHHH ! TAIS-TOI, saleté de petite voix ! Je sais déjà tout ça !

Nos quatre Gryffondors s'étaient allongées près du grand Lac, pour profiter joyeusement de ce dernier jour. Léna et Justine bavardaient joyeusement, alors que Cylia et Lily, d'habitude guillerettes, étaient étonnamment silencieuses.

Lily était préoccupée par de mystérieux yeux, mélange d'amertume et de déception, dont elle était la cause.

Les pensées de Cylia se tournait plutôt vers le cas « Sirius Black ».Qu'allait-il se passer ? Ils n'auraient jamais le temps d'en passer ensemble…

Ah, ces Maraudeurs, toujours à poser des problèmes…

Elle fut interrompue pas une main qui lui tapait sur l'épaule.

Elle se retourna, surprise, et reconnut Sirius.

- Enchanté, mademoiselle ! Je viens de dégainer mon plus beau sourire, celui qui fait fondre toutes les filles, pour te demander, si tu voulais daigner te joindre à moi pour profiter du beau parc de mon domaine !

- J'en serais ravie ! Mais avant, tu remballes ton sourire ridicule, tu m'aides à me relever, et tu jures de me raconter tout ce que je veux savoir, d'accord ?

Les deux partirent, et Lily eut un regard chargé de sous-entendus vers Cylia.

Elle rentra dans le château, monta dans le dortoir et se décida, pour se vider l'esprit à écrire tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et découvert la veille et le jour même.

Il y avait long à raconter…

Cylia et Sirius marchaient maintenant depuis cinq minutes et aucun d'eux n'avait encore ouvert la bouche. Cylia se décida enfin :

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Nan, pas encore ! Mais quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir !

- Très drôle ! On dirait ma mère !

Sirius partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Elle était vraiment dingue, cette fille, et elle lui plaisait !

- Donc, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Bah j'ai plus envie de te dire quelque chose, lui répondit Cylia, avec une moue boudeuse.

- Sa royale personne est en colère ! Oublie pas que tu veux que je te donne des indications, pour ce qui s'est passé pour nos deux meilleurs amis respectifs !

- Ah ouais, j'avais momentanément oubli ! Oups ! Donc, qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

- Alors avant que je commence, tu me promets que j'aurai quelque chose en échange ! Et ne me demande pas quoi, je te répondrai pas ! Tu dois jurer, c'est tout !

- Bon, OK ! On verra ça après, je te jure ! donc, alors raconte !

- Alors, c'est une longue histoire. Il était une fois…

- Bon, tu abrèges ! Je veux les grandes lignes, pas un conte pour enfant !

- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me contredire, c'est moi qui raconte ! Alors, tais-toi, petite fille, et écoute…

- Dépêche-toi ! Ou je retire ce que j'ai juré et je crois que c'est pas dans ton intérêt, je me trompe ?

- Bon, d'accord. Alors, je vais te résumer les gros titres : Nos petits chéris ont failli… Enfin, c'était presque dans la boîte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Non, je suis pas sûre de bien saisir ! Tu ne peux pas appeler un chat un chat, s'il te plaît !

- Mais, t'as très bien compris !

- Tu te souviens, tu veux que je tienne ma promesse ! Alors ?

- Heyy ! c'était pas dans le contrat, ça !

- Bien sûr que si, je t'ai dit que j'acceptais si, je cite, « et tu jures de me raconter tout ce que je veux savoir ». Alors, quelque chose à répliquer ?

- Dac', ils ont failli…faire..

- Faire quoi ?

- Faire l'amour, maugréa Sirius entre ses dents.

- Bien, c'est un début ! tu pourrais être un peu plus clair ?

- Pfffff….Lily avait trop bu, je crois, et elle s'est mis, d'elle-même, je précise, dans le lit de James en sous-vêtements. Et voilà…Et Cornedrue est arrivé, tu le connais, faut pas grand chose pour le stimuler, alors ils ont commencé à s'embrasser…

- Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui a commenc !

- N'en sois pas trop sûre, ma belle ! Et Lily, qui doit pas se prendre trop d'alcool d'habitude, s'est endormie. James s'est couché à côté d'elle, et NON, il n'en a pas profit ! Quand Lily s'est réveillée, elle a vu James à côté d'elle, et elle a, comment dire…paniqu !

- Tu m'étonnes ! J'aurais fait la même chose !

- Pas si t'avais été avec moi !

- N'en sois pas trop sûr, mon chéri, lui répondit-elle, d'une voix provocante.

- Bon, j'ai fini de raconter. Tu veux plus de détails ?

- C'est vrai que je serais heureuse de te torturer un peu plus longtemps, mais je crois que je sais maintenant suffisamment de choses. Alors, cette promesse, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle, avec un air innocent.

Sirius ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, surpris par cette réponse plutôt direct, d'autant plus que, comme toute personne normalement constituée, elle devait bien savoir ce qu'il voulait.

- Je voudrais que tu m'… Voil !

- Ah, tu veux que je t'énerve, c'est ça ? Ca fait déjà un bout de temps que je le fais !

- Mais non, pas ça !

- Que je t'imite ?

- Rhhhhh ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux !

- Oh oui, je le sais. Mais j'attendrai que tu me le dises vraiment, sans faire semblant de bafouiller, de pas savoir quoi dire…

- Mais…

Mais ses paroles se perdaient déjà parce que Cylia commença à partir, en marchant lentement, comme si elle voulait être…rattrapée !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais finir par être dingue !

Sirius s'élança à sa suite, et ne tarda pas le rejoindre. Il l'attrapa par le bras, la força doucement à se retourner, plongea son regard noir dans les yeux clairs de la jeune Gryffondor, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, il emprisonna doucement ses lèvres.

Pensant qu'elle répondrait à son baiser, le Maraudeur fut surpris quand Cylia le repoussa, et tomba à la renverse. Elle s'assit près de lui, le força à rester allongé, simplement par un regard perçant.

- Alors, Black, t'as trouvé tes mots ?

- Bon, d'accord, je voulais que tu m'embrasses.

- Si tu me l'avais dit, ç'aurait été tellement plus simple, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ben…

Mais Cylia ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, et reprit le baiser où elle l'avait arrêté. Sirius ne réagit d'abord pas, choqué par ce retournement de situation, mais finalement, il finit par apprécier ces douces lèvres sur les siennes, et commença à jouer avec.

Ce fut encore Cylia qui mit fin à cet époustouflant baiser , se leva, les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de Sirius.

- Mais…Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

- Tu avais dit embrasser, Black, pas plus, je me trompe ? Et désolée, mais j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire, avant de partir d'ici, lui répondit-elle, déjà à quelques mètres de lui.

- Dis-moi, je fais partie de tes plans, Brown, lui demanda Sirius, d'un ton suppliant.

- Peut-être, si j'ai le temps !

Quoi ?? Si elle avait le temps ? S'indigna le Gryffondor. D'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui se faisait désirer, pas une fille ! Alors du temps ? Oh, mais elle en aurait à lui consacrer ! Et pas mal de temps…

Cylia se dirigea vers le château, un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles.

Pour une fois, elle l'avait eu ! Mais il n'avait sûrement pas apprécié et il voudrait se venger, mais qu'importe, pour le moment, elle devait s'occuper du cas de Lily, parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette dernière de toute la journée et son comportement de la matinée avait été pour le moins étrange !

Elle entra dans la Salle Commune, où elle ne trouva que des premières et deuxièmes années, en train de discuter. Elle se rendit donc dans le dortoir, espérant y trouver sa meilleure amie, mais sans succès. Elle s'assit au bureau, réfléchissant à l'endroit où elle pouvait bien être.

Son œil fut attiré par une encré émeraude déposée sur plusieurs parchemins, posés sur le bureau.

Elle ouvrit un des parchemins, et reconnut l'écriture de Lily. Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu écrire sur tout ce papier ?

Ca avait un rapport avec James, elle en était sûre ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas lire quelque chose que Lily ne voulait pas lui dire. Mais sa curiosité fut plus forte que sa raison.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire quelque chose de mal, c'était juste pour aider, non ?

Elle prit donc les trois rouleaux, s'installa confortablement sur son lit. Quelque chose lui disait dans sa tête qu'elle ferait mieux d'être assise, parce qu'elle découvrirait des choses incroyables…

Et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais elle l'apprendrait que quelques secondes plus tard…

Pendant ce temps-là, Lily assistait à une réunion pour parler d'orientation. En fait, Mc Gonagall lui avait presque fait un cours particulier, parce que la plupart des élèves avaient déjà trouvé leur orientation et surtout parce qu'il préférait profiter du beau temps du dernier jour, plutôt que de parler de projets…Et Cylia faisait, bien sûr, partie de ceux l !

La directrice des Gryffondor distribua à la Gryffondor plusieurs documents pour différents métiers, puis demanda à Lily :

- Miss Evans, je vous sens hésitante, auriez-vous des appréhensions sur un métier en particulier ?

- C'est que…j'aimerais bien essayer d'être Auror, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver parce que ça a l'air d'être un peu dur alors…

- C'est vrai que si vous n'avez pas de dons particuliers, vous devrez travailler dur.

- Ahh ! Je voulais vous dire, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange, ce matin.

- Racontez-moi, ça pourrait peut-être nous aider…

Et Lily raconta ce qui lui était arrivé sans toutefois lui dire qui elle avait vu et dans quelles conditions ! Comment avouer à sa prof qu'elle avait failli…le faire !

Après le long récit, Mc Gonagall prit une minute pour réfléchir, et se décida à parler.

- Miss Evans, vous possédez un don quelque peu…hors du commun ! Je ne peux pas vous dire maintenant ce qu'il représente, mais sachez l'utiliser quand vous le sentez, en non quand on vous le demande, c'est compris ?

- Oui, je crois. Et pour le métier ?

- Et bien je crois qu'Auror était en effet un excellent choix ! Maintenant, j'ai d'autres étudiants à voir et je dois m'entretenir avec le Professeur Dumbledore, alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Je vous laisse des brochures à consulter pour les stages de formation.

- Ahh, merci ! Au revoir.

C'est ainsi que Lily sortit de la Grande Salle, soucieuse de connaître quel était ce mystérieux don.

Mais elle ne l'apprendrait que beaucoup plus tard…

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

voilà, un chap de plus… et ne me tuez pas parce que sinon, je pourrai plus écrire ! c'est bête !

Bon, si vous avez aimé ou pas, reviewez moi, svp !

Au w-end prochain… et bonne semaine !


	5. promesses d’avenir et adieux au château

Coucou tout le monde !!

Bon, je vais commencer par m'excuser de ma semaine de retard, mais je vous jure que ces abrutis de profs ne me lâchent plus (quels sadiques !), donc j'ai pas trop de temps pour écrire !

Je suis désolée de vous apprendre que j'ai plus internet (saleté d'ordi), donc je peux plus accéder à mes reviews, c'est à dire plus vous répondre !

C'est donc gentiment Rionette(Nfertiiti) qui me publie, alors pensez pas que je suis une méchante auteuse (parce que c'est même pô vrai ! juste un peu sadique !)

Bon, bonne lecture, et désolée si vous restez un peu sur les dents à la fin, mais bon, faut bien que je m'arrête quelque part !)

« C'est ainsi que Lily sortit de la Grande Salle, soucieuse de connaître quel était ce mystérieux don.

Mais elle ne l'apprendrait que beaucoup plus tard… »

Chapitre 5 : promesses d'avenir et adieux au château

Lorsque Lily monta dans le dortoir, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré cette nouvelle.

Elle ouvrit la porte, ne regarda même pas si quelqu'un était à l'intérieur, s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Quand elle entendit quelque chose s'agiter au-dessus de sa tête, elle les rouvrit immédiatement. C'était un parchemin ! Et ce parchemin avait été écrit avec une encre émeraude.

ET M…. ! Lily avait oublié de le ranger et c'était maintenant Cylia qui l'agitant furieusement au-dessus de sa tête. Oh non, pensa Lily, elle allait encore lui faire un scandale.

En effet, un millième de secondes plus tard :

- Lily, je peux savoir QUAND tu as écrit ça ?

- Laisse moi, Cylia…ça te regarde pas !

- OH que si ! Réponds-moi !

- Bon, d'accord, je l'ai écrit tout à l'heure !

- Ah ouais, tu l'as écrit tout à l'heure ? Alors tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ce que tu fais là, allongée sur ton lit ? Parce que, tu vois, toute fille sensée aurait couru le voir et s'expliquer !

- Je ne suis pas sensée, Brown, alors lâche-moi, tu veux ? lui répondit Lily, indignée.

- Nan, nan, et NAN ! Je ne lâcherai pas. Tu sais lire entre les lignes ?

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours détesté la divination ! Et je vois pas le rapport !

- Oh non, pas celles-là, je te parle des lignes écrites, par exemple des lignes d'un parchemin ! Parce que tu vois, moi, je suis peut-être pas douée pour grand chose, mais au moins, je sais qu'entre les lignes de ce que tu as écrit, c'est écrit en gros : JE T'AIME JAMES POTTER ! alors tu vas me faire un plaisir d'aller le voir, et TOUT DE SUITE !

- NON ! Lily criait à présent.

- Pourquoi non ? Il t'aime, c'est évident.

- Je mettrais un certain bémol à ce que tu dis : il veut coucher avec moi !

- NON ! Il ne sais pas s'y prendre avec toi, c'est tout. Il ne sais pas comment faire, alors il essaye comme pour toutes les autres filles !

Soudain, les paroles de James revinrent en mémoire à Lily :

« Je sais, je ne suis pas tout seul, il faut être deux. C'est vrai, des fois je me demande pourquoi je m'acharne comme ça, mais quelque chose me dit qu'un jour tu seras prête pour recevoir ce que j'ai à te donner et ce jour-là…Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer, Evans. »

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête comme s'il venait de les dire…

Après tout, peut-être que…

Lily, trop furieuse contre elle-même, se maudit de ne pas avoir fait attention de bien ranger le parchemin.

Elle sortit précipitamment du dortoir lorsque Cylia eut enfin fini ses plaintes et colères en tous genres.

Quelle idiote ! Quelle idiote ! Quelle idiote ! Quelle idiote !

Lily fonça tête baissée vers le parc, maugréant toujours contre elle-même.

- Tiens, tiens.. Evans ! Alors, toujours avec Potter ? Tu le trompes avec qui, cette fois ?

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour voir qui lui parlait, rien que la voix lui faisait déjà froid dans le dos.

- Jonathan ! Quel bon vent t'amène ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Lily, soudain d'une humeur encore plus massacrante.

- J'allais voir Potter.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu LUI veux ?

- Oh, comme c'est adorable ! Elle défend son chéri !

- La ferme, lui répondit Lily, en essayant de le frapper.

- Pourquoi je vais le voir ? Mais pour savoir combien il te paye pour LE faire !

- Sale pourriture ! Espèce de…

Mais Jonathan ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, et la plaqua contre le mur. Il mesurait au moins une bonne tête de plus qu'elle et même en le frappant de toutes ses forces, elle réussit à peine à lui faire dire « Aïe ! ». Jonathan commença à lui caresser la cuisse, sous le regard horrifié de sa victime, puis l'embrassa violemment malgré les protestations de celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son agresseur paraissait dans une transe totale !

Elle supplia que quelqu'un arrive très vite, et son vœu fut exaucé.

- James ! cria-t-elle.

Ce dernier s'arrêta en l'entendant, la regarda, resta un moment incrédule puis la regarda avec une fureur indéchiffrable que même à cinquante mètres, Lily put apercevoir.

Lily ne comprit pas pourquoi il la regardait de cette manière. Mais mince, elle avait été méchante, c'est vrai, mais s'il ne faisait rien, il allait la violer !

Il lui jeta un dernier regard, et partit rapidement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, l'air réellement indigné.

Lily le regarda partir, désespérée ! Pourquoi ?

Soudain, elle se souvint qu'elle se devait de trouver une solution pour se dégager et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Si personne ne venait l'aider, elle se débrouillerait toute seule.

Où pourrait-elle donc taper ? Elle n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir en voyant que son agresseur et ex petit ami avait les jambes écartées. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et y enfonça sa jambe pliée de toute sa force. Ce coup sembla enfin le sortir de sa transe ; il devint d'abord livide, puis s'écroula par terre.

Lily s'enfuit en courant, sans demander son reste, et ne s'arrêta qu'au bout de trois bonnes minutes d'une course effrénée dans les couloirs.

Comment avait-il pu l'ignorer ? Comment est-ce qu'il l'avait laissée l ?

Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si bien que tout le monde le disait...

James entra en furie dans la Salle Commune.

- Cornedrue, je te sens un petit peu tendu ! insinua gentiment Sirius.

- Je pensais qu'elle aurait plus de considération depuis que j'ai pris son parti au bal, mais non…

Mais j'y crois pas…

- Tu peux pas être plus claire, parce que je suis pas sûre d'avoir tout bien compris !

- Elle était en train de l'embrasser, et elle m'a appelé. Elle voulait me narguer ou quoi ? ARGH !

- Tu parles de qui ?

- Evans.

- Et on peut savoir qui elle embrassait ? lui demanda Sirius

- Jonathan.

- QUOI ? T'e sûre de ce que t'as vu ?

- Il était en train de lui suçoter le cou et elle me regardait en gémissant.

- Est-ce qu'elle était contre le mur et lui collé à elle ?

- Bah oui ! Comment tu sais ?

- Ma parole, mais t'es abruti ou quoi ? Hier, il la traitait de putain, de garce, et ce matin, ils sont encore ensemble ! Lily se serait pas fait avoir, il était en train de la forçer ! Tu captes ? Alors bouge-toi, ce mec est un…

- Merde, il était en train d'essayer de la violer !

- Et ouais, t'es vraiment trop…

Mais James ne l'écoutait déjà plus, et fonça à l'endroit où il avait vu Lily quelques minutes auparavant mais ne vit que Jonathan par terre, qui se tenait l'entrejambe.

James se traita de tous les noms et, pour se défouler, fila quelques coup de pied dans le ventre de Jonathan, qui sembla ne pas réagir.

- Sale déchet ! Tu sais de qui tu mérites un baiser ? Une seule personne… lui hurla-t-il.

- UN DETRAQUEUR ! Finit-il, en lui laissant un dernier petit souvenir, finissant le travail que Lily avait entamé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il entreprit ensuite méthodiquement de trouver Lily, pour lui présenter ses excuses, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire.

Quel abruti il avait fait ! Pour une fois que leur relation semblait s'arranger ! ARGHH !

Lorsque, au bout d'une petit heure de recherche, James commençant à désespérer, il trouva Lily, assise par terre au détour d'un couloir, la tête dans ses mains. James entendit un gémissement.

Elle pleurait ! Et tout était de sa faute !

Il s'approcha sans bruit et lui dit, d'un voix aussi douce qu'il put :

- Lily, ça va ?

Cette dernière arrêta instantanément de gémir, et redressa la tête.

Lorsqu'elle reconnut James, ses yeux se tintèrent de noir, et elle lui jeta un regard haineux.

- Tu sais, Lily, je suis dés…

- TU ES QUOI ? TU PEUX REPETER, S'IL TE PLAIT ? SI MA VIE DEPENDAIT DE TOI, JE SERAIS MORTE A L'HEURE QU'IL EST ! NON, NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! NE M'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS !

A peine eut-elle finit de lui dire, ou plutôt de lui hurler dessus ce qu'elle pensait, qu'elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

James essaya de la rattraper, mais une main le retint fermement.

- Laisse-là, lui dit doucement Cylia. Elle ne te parlera pas maintenant, elle est trop en colère. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais la seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que tu l'avais presque, elle venait tout juste vers toi, et tu lui a fait peur, ou mal, je ne sais pas encore !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je peux tout t'expliquer, peut-être que tu pourras lui parler.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre solutions, lui répondit Cylia, s'asseyant par terre et l'invitant à faire la même chose.

James prit une grande inspiration puis lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé, un récit entrecoupé de « je suis stupide ! » « Tu peux pas m'aider, s'teplaît !!! »

Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, Cylia se leva et James fit de même.

- Alors, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Cylia ne répondit pas, le prit dans ses bras, compatissante, sous l'air ahuri de James, lui fit un grand sourire, et s'éloigna.

- Mais, alors…

- Je te promets de faire de mon mieux, mais vous me donnez du fil à retordre tous les deux !

James poussa un soupir de soulagement et n'entendit pas le « peut-être qu'ils se trouveront un jour, ces deux-là, et si possible pas dans dix ans, c'est à dire avant demain. » marmonné par Cylia…

Cylia chercha Lily pour essayer de résoudre ce petit différend, mais quand vint l'heure du dîner, elle ne l'avait toujours pas trouvée et se doutait bien que, vu ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle ne ferait rien pour qu'on la trouve.

C'est donc seule qu'elle se dirigea pour aller manger vers la Grande Salle.

Dès qu'elle entra, elle rencontra le regard de James, toujours aussi dépité, qui espérait qu'elle lui apporte des bonnes nouvelles.

Elle se dirigea directement vers lui, pour lui annoncer un « rien de nouveau », désolée pour lui.

- J'ai plus faim, dit simplement James, en quittant la salle, alors que Sirius lui jetait un coup d'œil désapprobateur.

- James, elle va venir.

- Nan, Patmol, t'as pas compris, elle est tellement blessée qu'elle ne viendra pas. J'irai la chercher s'il faut mais je m'expliquerai avec elle.

A peine eut-il finit ces mots que Lily apparut dans la Grande Salle. Elle paraissait lasse et ses yeux étaient encore rougis par les larmes. James se rassit immédiatement, mais sa mine renfrognée ne le quitta pas pour autant.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Cylia, le plus loin possible de James, et ne dit pas un mot. Elle n'adressa pas un seul regard à sa meilleure amie qui lui faisait les gros yeux.

Elle toucha à peine à ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, et, à peine dix minutes plus tard, elle remontait déjà dans le dortoir, ignorant superbement toute personne, et en particulier une, qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder.

Le repas se finit dans un silence pesant. James n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots, Rémus semblait pensif et Cylia et Sirius se jetaient fréquemment des coups d'œil, sans trouver réellement des choses à se dire.

Finalement, Cylia sortit de table et s'en alla parler avec Alice Dicks et Frank Longdubat mais fut interrompue par un Serpentard de quatrième année.

- Euh…je voulais te demander…tu veux pas sortir avec moi ?

- Pardon ? lui demanda Cylia, qui paraissait très surprise.

- Nan, mais si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave, tant pis !

- Tu sais, jeune homme, que j'aurais presque l'âge d'être ta mère ! Enfin, à quelques années près, bien sûr ! répondit la Gryffondor, amusée.

Le jeune Serpentard parut quelque peu déçu, mais il reprit contenance quand Cylia l'embrassa sur la joue. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle remarqua qu'un certain Gryffondor prénommé Sirius, fusillait du regard la petit chose qui venait d'être embrassé. Cylia lui envoya un sourire radieux, alors qu'il paraissait véritablement vexé. Ils devraient avoir une explication, et sans plus tarder. Elle décida d'arracher un bout de la nappe, et d'écrire quelque chose sur ce petit papier, qu'elle plaça dans la poche du jean de son « prochain rendez-vous », qui, sentant un contact d'une main sur ses fesses se retourna, mais Cylia était déjà loin. « Une erreur », pensa Sirius.

Il se décida, toujours contrarié, à accepter la partie d'échecs que lui proposait Rémus.

Comme il avait espéré que la dernière soirée à Poudlard se passe différemment !

Il se résigna donc, et monta dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors où son ami l'avait devancé.

Sirius y entra et vit James, Cylia et Rémus en grande conversation !

Sa première réflexion fut : « HEYYY les gars, bas les pattes ! c'est la mienne ! » mais il se retint, sentant que la personne en question serait trop contente.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Bon, les gars, dit-elle, c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais Cupidon m'a confié une mission ce soir et je vais essayer de confier Juliette à son Roméo.

Elle n'avait cité aucun prénom, mais tous les visages convergèrent vers James, qui lança un petit sourire timide.

- Et toi, Sirius, tu oublies pas, tout à l'heure, d'accord, lui dit-elle avec un regard chargé de sous-entendus.

- Mais de quoi tu parl…

Trop tard ! Cylia avait déjà passé la porte du dortoir des filles, sans plus d'explications.

Vers onze heures, Rémus tombait de fatigue et jouait si mal que Sirius ne trouvait même plus drôle de le battre cinq fois de suite, et finissait pas en avoir marre de voir sa reine décapiter à grands coups de trône le roi de Rémus.

Ils décidèrent donc d'aller se coucher. Alors que Peter était dans la salle de bain et que James s'était endormi en attendant Cupidon qui avait, vu l'heure tardive, lamentablement échoué, Sirius trouva cette dernière journée bien morbide.

Il se déshabilla, se mit en pyjama, s'allongea dans son lit quand Peter lui dit :

- Patmol, tu pourrais ramasser tes papiers, t'en mets partout par terre ! couina-t-il.

- Moi ? Des papiers ? Mais j'en ai pas !

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? ça devait être dans une des poches de ton jean !

Il lui tendit un petit papier que Sirius attrapa, peu convaincu qu'il lui appartienne.

Dans le noir, il put à peine distinguer les caractères et dut attraper sa baguette pour enfin les déchiffrer. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il sauta du lit et renfila rapidement quelques affaires.

- Mais je t'ai pas dit d'aller les mettre à la poubelle dans la Grande Salle !

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui murmura un vague « merci » et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir en courant de la chambre.

- Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout bien compris, là, mais bon…maugréa Peter, se frottant le front pour effacer la bave qui y restait. On fait mieux comme premier baiser, pensa-t-il.

Sirius se dirigea en courant vers la Tour d'astronomie, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas partie.

ARGHHH ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à prendre au sérieux « l'effleurement de son jean » par une main. Elle était venue ici il y a deux heures, voire trois.

Après une course effrénée, il arriva sur le lieu du rendez-vous manqué. Il ne distingua d'abord rien puis vit une silhouette, accroupie contre le mur, immobile.

Cylia ! Elle s'était endormie !

Sirius essaya de la réveiller mais en vain. Il l'allongea donc sur un sofa, apparu mystérieusement, mettant la tête de la belle Gryffondor sur ses genoux.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il, je suis vraiment désolé, c'est pas de ma faute, tu me l'aurais mis simplement dans les mains, j'aurais mis moins de temps à comprendre. Ah m… ! pour une fois qu'on aurait pu en finir ensemble…enfin pas en finir, commencer, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ! continua-t-il, alors que son interlocutrice semblait toujours profondément endormie.

- Bon, tu m'arrêtes, si je dis quelque chose qui te choque, ironisa-t-il. Ah oui, d'ailleurs, en parlant de choquer, j'ai été pleinement surpris, voire même complètement choqué quand tu m'as embrass ! D'habitude, c'est moi qui fait ça !

Enfin je dois dire que c'est pas très déplaisant ! En fait, c'est bizarre, cette sensation, tu sais… Des étincelles dans le ventre, une boule d'énergie qui se dégage ! Ouah ! c'était trop bien, en fait ! bon, d'ac', je me répète mais j'en profite, tu peux pas te moquer de moi, parce que tu dors ! Mais bon, ça fait un peu le pauvre garçon perdu qui parle à son psy mais sa vie est tellement rasoir que le psy s'endort ! Mais t'es pas comme ça, toi ? Hein ?

Ah ouais, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié que tu dormais ! Bon, alors je continue mon analyse. Parlons de Lily et James…Ah, ces deux-là, faut dire qu'ils en tiennent une couche, non, mais franchement, t'es pas d'accord ? Soit ils se prennent la tête, soit ils se sautent dessus…

Et le clou du spectacle, elle s'endort, alors qu'ils allaient le faire… Bon, je vais te faire plaisir, je vais dire les mots qu'il faut, il allaient faire l'amour ! Tu reconnaîtras que c'est hallucinant !

- Oui, peut-être, mais tu reconnaîtras que, pour toi, il se passe la même chose, alors, avant de répliquer…lui dit une petite voix.

- Quoi ? Qui a parl ?

Sirius se retourna mais ne vit rien, et Cylia paraissait toujours plongé dans son sommeil.

- Encore cette petite voix, dit-il à voix haute. Et puis non, c'est pas la même chose pour moi, parce qu'elle s'est endormie avant que j'arrive, alors c'est pas égalit ! Elle est pas mal, quand elle dort. Ça fait un peu les contes moldus, quand même !

Une princesse endormie, un prince charmant, sans vouloir me vanter, bien sûr ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire le prince charmant, pour la réveiller ? Ah, j'ai oubli !

- L'embrasser, tu doit l'embrasser, crétin.

ARGHHH ! Encore cette petite voix ! Tsss…ça va !

- L'embrasser ? Hum, ça me plaît ça ! Bon, alors je me sacrifie !

Il se pencha doucement vers les lèvres et l'embrassa. Il fut surpris quand il sentit une langue effleurer sa lèvre, alors que Cylia avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il réitéra son essai, et cette fois, Cylia lui répondait, il en était sûre.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle le regardait avec une moue triomphante.

- Je veux bien continuer à dormir, si tu continues ce que tu étais en train de faire, lui dit-elle, d'un ton malicieux.

- QUOI ? Tu dormais pas ? Mais c'est pas juste ! Et je peux savoir ce que tu as entendu au juste ?

- Euh, si je te dis tout depuis le début, tu te fâcheras pas ?

- ARGHH ! Tout ce que j'ai dit ? Sur toi, moi, et la petite voix ? demanda-t-il, mortifié.

- Et oui, parlons-en de cette petite voix ! Heureusement qu'elle était là pour te dire de m'embrasser, parce que sinon, j'aurais très bien pu mourir de froid sur ce canapé avant que tu te décides !

- Oh ! ça va ! Mais… Comment t'as fait pour entendre la petite voix ? C'est dans ma tête qu'elle parle !

- Dans ta tête ! Mais oui, bien sûr ! Heureusement que j'ai été obligée de faire la petite voix, tu veux dire ! lui répondit Cylia, en éclatant de rire.

- Quoi ? Je te suis pas trop, j'avoue !

- C'est moi qui t'as gentiment soufflé ces petites phrases !

- Oh ! mais vous êtes une perfide, jeune demoiselle ! lui dit Sirius. Et votre unique but était que je vous embrasse !

- C'est vrai, je reconnais. Vous me pardonnez, maître ? demanda-t-elle, suppliante.

- Je vais même faire plus que ça, je vais recommencer !

- Ah, bon…Pas d'objection.

Sirius ne se fit pas plus prier, et joignit le geste à la parole. Cylia sembla soudainement plus…réveillée, et fit tout son possible pour aider le beau Gryffondor à mettre fin au petits centimètres qui les séparaient. Après quelques minutes d'un baiser fougueux, les deux jeunes se séparèrent, essoufflés et Cylia se blottit simplement dans les bras de Sirius et tous deux se mirent à contempler les étoiles.

Soudain, Cylia se leva d'un bond, sous l'œil surpris de Sirius.

- Qu'est- ce qui se passe, ma belle ? Tu dois rentrer parce qu'il est minuit ?

- Il est bien plus que minuit, Sir', et j'avais promis à James de parler à Lily !

- Mais à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent dormir tous les deux !

- C'est pas grave !

- Et moi, je dis quoi ?

- Toi ? Ben, j'y ai pas réfléchi ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est à ton meilleur ami que j'ai promis ça !

Après un dernier long baiser, Cylia s'en alla à le recherche des deux amoureux transis mais pas encore sur la même longueur d'onde!

Maintenant, elle n'était plus célibataire et se sentait une âme d'agence matrimoniale à elle toute seule !

Cylia se précipita vers le dortoir, s'approcha du lit de Lily, d'où elle put entendre ce qui ressemblait à des pleurs et à des reniflements.

Elle souleva doucement les rideaux que cette dernière avait très probablement tiré pour pouvoir pleurer en paix.

Elle s'assit près de sa meilleure amis qui était effectivement en pleurs. Lily ne réagit pas, et la seule chose que Cylia trouva à faire fut de la bercer pour mettre fin à ses sanglots.

Au bout d'une bonne minute de silence, Cylia se décida à parler :

- Je suis désolée, Lily, mais c'est que…

- Alors tu es désolée pour quoi ? la coupa Lily, avec une colère sourde dans la voix, qui terrifia sa meilleure amie, bien qu'elle n'ait même pas élevé la voix. Pour ce connard qui a failli me violer, pour ce crétin de Potter qui m'a vu et qui est parti et m'a laissé me débrouiller toute seule, ou à cause de toi, qui m'a abandonné toute la soirée pour aller voir je ne sais pas quel mec, et rentre penaude en se disant qu'elle a pas fait attention à sa meilleure amie ?

Alors ?? Tu es désolée pourquoi ?

- Je m'excuse à peu près pour tout ça, parce que je suis fautive, que j'ai agi pour moi ce soir, mais peut-être que pour une fois, c'est sérieux. Et aussi pour cette vermine qui t'a fait du mal, autant physiquement que mentalement, mais je vais jute modifier un petit fait que tu as mal interprété.

- Mal interprét ??? Tu te fous de moi ? Attends, ça fait plus de trois heures que je pense à ce qui s'est pass ! Et, excuse-moi, mais j'ai rien trouvé de positif dans cette foutue journée !

- Détrompe-toi, ma belle ! James n'est pas le salaud que tu prétends !

- Pardon ? Il t'a peut-être raconté qu'il était sincèrement désolé, mais je marche pas ! Pas cette fois ! Ce mec est définitivement pitoyable ! Et je t'assure que je modère mes propos et que je me contrôle pour ne pas lui arracher les yeux!

- Bon, ça y est ? Tu as fini ? Bon, alors maintenant, tu vas gentiment te recoucher et m'écouter, parce que j'ai fait une promesse et que j'ai l'intention de la tenir, et que je vais pas me batailler avec toi à environ deux heures du matin.

Lily, devant la détermination de son amie, décida qu'elle pouvait l'écouter. Elle ne la ferait pas changer d'avis, mais après tout… Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin et qu'elle voulait en changer (d'avis).

Après avoir écouté Cylia pendant plus d'une demie-heure, Lily se laissa finalement convaincre.

Finalement, il était possible que James n'ait pas compris ou trop tard… Ou il croyait sans doute qu'elle faisait ça pour le rendre jaloux ! Mais quand même, elle n'avait pas semblé très à l'aise ! Il aurait pu s'en rendre compte.

Au bout d'une petite heure encore de négociations, Cylia réussit enfin à faire dire à Lily :

- D'accord, ce n'est pas un crétin, et s'il avait su, il serait venu à mon secours…

- Bon, enfin une bonne chose de faite ! Bon, alors maintenant, tu vas le voir, et tu lui dis tout ce que tu viens de me dire ! Compris ?

- Mais non ! Ca va pas ou quoi ?

- Si Lily, ça va très bien, même ! Alors tu enfiles un pull, et si il faut tu vas le réveiller, mais je crois que cette discussion doit avoir lieu très rapidement, sinon, j'ai peur qu'elle n'ait pas lieu.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Bon, tu le mets, ce pull ? L'amour n'attend pas !

- Heyyy, je vais pas lui dire que je l'aime !

- Bon, ça, c'est vous qui verrez. Bon alors, je dois te l'enfiler, ton pull ?? Dépêche-toi, je dois aller me coucher !

- Grrr… Bon, d'ac', j'y vais ! Mais ne crois pas que…

Lily n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Cylia l'avait déjà poussé hors du dortoir.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à la porte du dortoir des célèbres Maraudeurs, en pyjama, un pull démesurément grand qui lui tombait sur les genoux, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux rougis.

Elle entra, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, évitant même l'habituel grincement de la porte.

Tous semblaient dormir profondément, car rien ne dérangeait le silence du dortoir, si ce n'est le cœur de Lily qui lui paraissait faire un bruit monstrueux.

Elle s'approcha, toujours à pas de loups du lit de James, ouvrit les rideaux, et le trouva endormi.

Elle faillit repartir, lorsqu'il sembla s'agiter dans son sommeil, et Lily l'entendit murmurer son prénom. Elle s'assit près du bord de son lit, et le regarda dormir quelques instants avant de le secouer un peu. James, visiblement surpris, même dans son subconscient, se retourna vaguement et sembla ouvrir un œil, regarder Lily, puis se retourner.

Celle-ci ne comprit d'abord pas, puis entendit James marmonner, une fois de plus :

- Encore un rêve avec elle ! Pff…Pourquoi elle me sort pas de la tête ? Et puis c'est bizarre, quand même, d'habitude, dans mes rêves, elle est moins couverte que ça !

Lily finit par comprendre. Il croyait rêver ! Puis elle se hurla mentalement :

- QUOI ? Moins couverte que ça ! C'est quoi ce pervers ? Et bah, il paraissait avoir de l'imagination, ce garçon.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais il était tellement attendrissant ! Elle se fit donc un devoir de le secouer plusieurs fois et de plus en plus fort, afin qu'il réussisse enfin à entrouvrir un œil. Une voix rauque lui fit enfin triomphé du sommeil :

- Lily ? Mais attends, je rêve pas, l ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, lui répondit-elle d'une voix la plus douce qu'elle put.

- Euh, alors je peux savoir ce que tu fais l ? Parce que c'est pas pour te vexer, mais si c'est comme la dernière fois, tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment besoin de faire la une des journaux du monde entier…

- Non ! C'est pas pour ça ! En fait… Cylia m'a raconté ce que tu lui avais dit, elle m'a parlé d'une promesse, ou je sais pas quoi…Et elle m'a dit qu'on pouvait peut-être parler, pour mettre…euh…les choses au clair !

- Les choses au clair ? Hum !

- Oui, enfin entre nous… Nous deux, quoi ! Tu me suis ?

- Tu m'accordes trente secondes, je mets un pantalon et on va aller…s'expliquer ! D'abord, tu veux pas te tourner vers le mur, parce que je crois que je suis en petite tenue…

- Bon, d'accord. Mais tu sais, je t'ai déjà vu comme ça !

- Peut-être, mais tu n'étais pas, dirons-nous, tout à fait consciente…

- C'est vrai.

Lily ne tint pas à lui dire que la deuxième fois, elle était bel et bien consciente, et que ça l'avait profondément chamboulée !

Ils descendirent donc, en silence dans les couloirs endormis de Poudlard, formant un duo quelque peu surprenant !

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le parc, tous deux s'assirent dans l'herbe mais ne sachant trop quoi dire, ils contemplèrent le ciel. Lily se lança courageusement :

- T'as vu, il y a plein d'étoiles, ce soir…

- Euh…C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Mais…

- Bon, d'accord, je sais, c'était pour engager la conversation !

- Tu sais, tu peux l'engager plus directement, ça ne me pose pas de problème !

- Bon, d'accord. Mais tu sais, c'est pas simple à dire, c'est pas une chose que je dirais à n'importe qui, alors ne te moque pas !

- Je te jure que non ! Et si c'est ce que je pense, je peux déjà te dire que c'est réciproque !

- Ah bon ? Bon, alors, je voulais te dire que…que je…

- Que tu m'… ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! Je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai fait, pour le journal, je parle !

- Ahh ! lui répondit James, ne cherchant même pas à cacher sa déception. C'était ça !

- Bah pourquoi tu fais cette tête-l ? C'est sympa, non ?

Soudain, Lily réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit. Il avait pu croire qu'elle lui dévoilerait ses sentiments, mais non ! Elle n'en avait pas pour lui ! Ou peut-être était-ce plutôt qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire, ce qui était plus probable !

- Bon, bah, c'est oublié, mais les fille qui ont fait les témoignages t'ont menti. Alors, la prochaine fois, renseigne-toi !

- QUOI ? Alors c'est ça, seulement ça, qui t'énerve, que j'ai brisé ta réputation !

- Mais non…

- Tu me répugnes, j'ai osé croire un instant que tu n'étais pas ce genre de mec, mais maintenant…

Lily, furieuse, commença à s'en aller, mais James la retint par le bras, et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Cette dernière, devant l'intensité de son expression n'osa pas répliquer.

James résista à l'envie de l'embrasser, pensant que, pour une fois, il valait mieux des explications, si il ne voulait pas créer une guerre mondiale façon Evans.

- Lily, tu peux au moins écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, s'il te plaît ?

- Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

- J'ai à te dire que je n'ai couché avec aucune de ces filles !

- Oui, normal, parce que tu as ét

- ARGHH ! NON ! JE n'ai pas couché avec elles parce que je n'ai pas voulu ! Avec aucune d'entre elles !!! tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi elles se sont empressé de venir raconter n'importe quoi ?

- Quel intérêt ?

- Parce qu'elle voulaient se venger, tout simplement ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Ah ! J'y avais pas pensé. Et pourquoi t'as pas voulu ?

- Parce qu'une première fois est importante ! Mais c'est pas ça qui m'énerve dans ce que t'as fait, je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair…

C'est bon, c'est pas si grave que ça, et puis on s'en va demain, alors… C'était juste une vengeance. Et voil ! J'ai été stupide sur toute la ligne !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire qu'on l'avait fait alors que c'était faux ?

- J'ai tout simplement cru qu'on serait ensemble après ça. J'ai été stupide, je sais !

- Je ne te cacherai pas que ça m'a mise dans une colère noire, tu as dû le voir et le subir! Mais, tu… Tu y tiens tellement qu'on soit… ? demanda Lily, d'une voix voilée par l'émotion.

- Si je tiens à ce qu'on soit ensemble ? Tu le sais, Lily, tu la connais, la réponse, tu as juste peur que je te la dise, c'est tout ! Je ne peux plus rien faire, tu dois faire un choix pour nous deux !

- Mais tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que je pense de toi ! Je te détestais il y a encore quelques heures !

- Tu m'as détest ? Lily, es-tu sûre que tu m'as vraiment détesté, ou tu détestais ce que tu ressentais pour moi, parce que tu ne le contrôlais pas ?

- Je sais pas, je sais plus, je…J'ai besoin de temps, James. Pour comprendre ce qui arrive, pour savoir ce que je veux, ce qui est de mieux…

- D'accord, je te laisserai le temps de réfléchir, même si je sais qu'une seule chose suffit pour savoir si tu désires intérieurement ce que je veux.

- Non, James, je ne t'embrasserai pas. Je ne veux pas être testée, comme bon te semble…J'aurais l'impression d'être juste une actrice qu'on auditionne pour jouer avec un acteur beau et craquant..

- Pas testée, Lily, ce n'est pas un casting. Alors si tu ne veux pas te sentir soumise, je vais venir t'embrasser, maintenant, et si tu ne ressens rien ,alors, seulement là, je me dirai que ce que je ressens n'est pas réciproque, et que je peux essayer de passer à autre chose. Tu es d'accord ?

- Je crois que…oui, murmura Lily, sentant déjà l'appréhension rendre sa voix plus rauque.

James n'attendit pas plus et franchit l'unique barrière qui les séparait, soit quelques centimètres.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Lily, qui frémit à ce contact.

Mais elle réagit vite et entoura James de ses bras.

Elle se sentit comme transportée, avec des milliers d'étincelles, dans le ventre.

James, quant à lui, se rendit compte que ce baiser avait dépassé tous ses rêves les plus fous.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

Ils restèrent quelques instants le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, sans mot dire.

James finit par rompre le silence, et dit simplement à Lily :

- Voilà, tu n'as qu'à choisir…

- Je…tout ce que je veux, c'est être heureuse.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti, il y à trente secondes ?

- J'étais…heureuse. Mais j'ai besoin de temps, au moins des vacances, pour savoir dans quoi je m'engage, parce que je ne prends pas ça à la légère, donc j'espère que toi non plus, tu…

- Lily, pourquoi j'ai passé plus de cinq ans à te courir après ?

- Je sais pas… Bon, d'ac', je sais. Alors on verra après les vacances…

- Je crois que je ne refuserai pas cette offre, je l'attends depuis trop longtemps.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, sous le ciel clément et étoilé de Poudlard, et rentrèrent au château main dans la main, pour une courte mais belle nuit.

Les livres de leurs vies respectives étaient désormais liées, et le resteraient à jamais…

Mais deux caractères aussi forts arrivent-ils vraiment à être heureux sans être adultes ?

Et vivre, pourquoi pas juste à côté, dans un tout autre monde que celui sécurisé du château qui les avait vu grandir ?

Lily fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui traversa le dortoir, alors qu'elle avait oublié en rentrant la veille de les fermer, trop bouleversée.

Elle se leva d'une humeur plus qu'excellente, on se demande pourquoi !

Elle se fit un devoir de réveiller Cylia, qui dormait encore profondément.

Lorsque celle-ci eut fini d'émerger complètement, toutes deux se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis éclatèrent de rire, sans avoir prononcé un mot.

- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à te dire, dirent-elles, en même temps ce qui les replongea dans un nouveau fou rire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Cylia réussit à dire :

- Alors, 'tite Lily, tu ne sortirais pas, à tout hasard, avec un petit Potter ?

- Ben, en fait, c'est que…Dans un sens, oui. Mais je lui ai dit que je laisserai passer les vacances avant de donner ma réponse définitive.

- Réponse définitive ? Ah ah ah. Ca ne marche pas avec moi, ma belle ! Tu crèves d'envie de sortir avec lui, ça se voit dans tes yeux.

- Ah oui, en parlant d'yeux, les tiens pétillent pas mal, aussi ! Qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Ils pétillent mes yeux ? Mais non, j'ai juste la lumière dans les yeux ! Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai ! C'est…Sirius !

- C'est Sirius ? Je suis vraiment trop surprise de cette révélation ! J'ai failli ne pas m'y attendre !

- Gnagnagna ! Alors, on dirait que nous ne sommes plus célibataires ? YES !! Bon, pour fêter ça, je t'invite à venir prendre un petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle !

- Oh ! J'accepte ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait dix jours que je n'ai pas mang !

Sur ce, les deux filles s'habillèrent en vitesse, et descendirent dans la Grande Salle, où quelques personnes déjeunaient, les autres étant encore en train de dormir.

Les deux filles furent surprises de ne voir aucun des Maraudeurs, mais ne se démontèrent pas pour autant.

Soudain, un vol de chouettes déferla par les fenêtres ouvertes, dont une dizaine avec des enveloppes turquoise.

Lily vit avec surprise qu'une petite chouette se dirigeait vers elle et faillit faire tomber l'enveloppe dans son bol amis celle-ci la rattrapa à temps.

Plusieurs élèves, avaient déjà ouvert leurs lettres et poussaient des cris de joie.

- Nan, mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'ouvrir ? Allez, ça a l'air d'être une bonne nouvelle, lui dit Cylia, bien plus excitée que sa meilleure amie.

Lily se décida enfin à ouvrir la grande enveloppe, en détacha une lettre, signée par « l'Ecole Nationale de Formation des Aurores. ». Quoi ?? La E.N.F.A. ? Mais Lily n'avait même pas envoyé sa candidature ! La seule personne qui savait était…Mc Gonagall.

Cette même personne, qui, à cet instant précis, lui adressait un sourire complice et bienveillant !

- Lily, tu voudrais bien me dire ce que c'est ? s'impatienta Cylia.

- Je suis admises à la E.N.F.A !

- OUAHHH ! On parle bien de la même E.N.F.A ? Mais c'est trop génial ! Et comment ça se fait ? Tu t'étais inscrite ? Mais tu m'as rien dit…

- Je l'ai appris en même temps que toi. Quelqu'un s'est chargé de le faire pour moi !

Cylia n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres qu'une grande chouette blanche entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle. Lily reconnut la chouette que ses parents utilisaient quand ils avaient besoin de lui communiquer quelque chose rapidement !

Etrange…

Elle ouvrit la lettre, fébrile, et ce qu'elle lu lui fit pousser un petit de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily, t'as encore une autre école où t'es acceptée ? demanda Cylia, haussant un sourcil.

- Nan ! Mais mon père m'écrit que ma mère est en train d'accoucher ! J'étais même pas au courant ! C'est du délire total ! Et il me demande de partir au plus vite pour les rejoindre.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Je sais pas, je reverrais même pas James avant de partir, ça me contrarie !

- Ca y est, déjà amoureuse !

- Tssss ! bon, je crois que j'ai pas le choix. Je vais quand même demander l'autorisation à Dumbledore.

Pendant que Lily joignait le geste à la parole, Cylia remarqua qu'une belle enveloppe turquoise pendait à la patte d'une chouette, qui attendait à la table des Gryffondors.

Par curiosité, elle regarda le nom : « James Potter » !

Oups ! Et bien ces deux-là ne se quitteraient encore pas de sitôt…

Pour peu que, comme elle l'avait si bien insinué auprès de James, ce dernier et Sirius prenaient l'appartement en face du leur…

Mêlée dans la vie privée et professionnelle…

Cylia ne put réprimer un sourire en pensant à tout ce qui pourrait arriver après les vacances…

** ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Nan, nan nan, pas le droit de me taper ! gnagnagna ! la suite dans une semaine ou 10 jours, promis !

Encore dsl pour le retard.

Je terminerai par une petite dédicace à mon annotatrice : Ma p'tite Florette chérie !

Alors je vais dire : Vive les drosophiles, et les vieilles qui matent tous les matins sur le balcon en robe de chambre !

Bisous ma flo et à toutes les filles de la bande, bien sûr : so, rion, dod, 'rine, sig', cam, et voili-voilou !

Vous adore, les filles !


	6. Après la pluie et le beau temps, l’inver...

Me voilà avec un nouveau chap !Gare à ceux qui se plaignent que j'ai mis trop de temps :ça fait une semaine ! et j'avais dit environ 10 jours !

J'ai toujours pas internet, même si j'ai pu lire vos reviews sur l'ordi portable de mon père. Je peux pas les imprimer, donc, comme toute personne sensée que vous êtes, vous avez compris que je ne peux pas vous répondre !

J'ai vu que j'avais des nveaux reviewers, j'étais toute contente ! Bpn, d'accord, on fait ce qu'on peut ! Alors merci beaucoup aux nouveaux…

J'oublie pas les autres, loin de là, votre fidélité me fait très plaisir (ça y est, je deviens sentimentaliste, maintenant !)

Encore une fois, grosse dédicace à toutes les filles, so rion, florette (qui m'a pas corrigé, ce chap, je suis triste !!), sig', doddy, qu'à tjs pas lu ma fic, 'rine 'je m'excuse d'ailleurs si j'ai été insupportable, tu connais mes sauts d'humeur !)et toutes les autres….

Pour le fun, je vous fait une dédicace avec vos expressions : happy face/ pas bien manon ;tssss…/ vive les drosophiles/ et pour finir ; pourquoi elle est vide la bouteille de champ' ??

Bon, d'ac', je vous accorde que j'ai un grain, mais bon…

Bonne lecture à tous, et à dans 10 jours….

Chapitre 6 : Après la pluie et le beau temps, l'inverse ?

Un bruit de sonnette retentit, ce qui parut déranger fortement le gardien.

Il posa la Gazette à côté de lui et daigna ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble.

Deux très jolies jeunes filles lui sourirent, puis se présentèrent brièvement :

- Bonjour, nous venons pour emménager dans l'appartement. Je m'appelle Lily Evans et voici ma colocataire, Cylia Brown.

- Entrez, mesdemoiselles, leur répondit le gardien, soudain beaucoup plus intéressé par ces filles à tomber par terre. Je vais vous montrer où vous habiterez, c'est au cinquième étage. Un autre est à louer en face du vôtre. Les nouveaux locataires ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Lily et Cylia se firent un sourire entendu, mais celui de Cylia fut beaucoup plus intérieur, car elle n'avait toujours pas dit à Lily ce qu'elle savait sur les « petits nouveaux ».

Le trio arriva donc au cinquième étage, en transplanant. Quand le gardien tenta d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci résista. Lily eut une mauvaise intuition. Ils durent se mettre à trois et prononcer un « Alohomora » pour réussir à l'entrouvrir. L'intérieur était, malheureusement, dans le même état que la porte.

- C'est quoi ÇA ? demanda Cylia, montrant une flaque de boue en plein milieu du salon.

- Euh, je ne sais pas…C'est sûrement un petit problème avec l'eau…

Une voix leur parvint de la cuisine.

- Nan, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? On dirait qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes a squatté ici pendant dix jours !! La tapisserie s'en va, l'évier est bouché et…ARGHHHHHH !

Cylia se précipita dans la cuisine, en entendant le cri de sa meilleure amie. Lorsqu'elle put évaluer l'ampleur de la catastrophe, elle hurla à son tour. Lily était en partie passée à l'étage en dessous, il ne restait que le haut de son corps visible.

Le vieil homme arriva ensuite tranquillement, mit quelques temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire, puis murmura :

- Je crois que cet appartement nécessite quelques travaux !

Il eut droit à une réponse plus que directe de la part de Lily :

- ESPECE DE CRETIN EGOCENTRIQUE ! SORTEZ MOI DE LA AVANT QUE JE VOUS…

Ce dernier parut enfin la remarquer, et quelques secondes plus tard, Lily était de retour, entière cette fois, au cinquième étage, rouge de colère, avec des vêtements tâchés et arrachés à multiples endroits.

Cylia se fit un devoir d'apaiser les tensions.

- Bon, alors on va pas habiter là-dedans ? Vous auriez pas autre chose par hasard ?

- Non, il nous restait deux appartements à louer et l'autre est déjà pris !

- On a payé la caution, vous vous en souvenez ? maugréa Lily.

- C'est vrai, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », lui répliqua la jeune fille, passablement au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Bon, et bien vous n'avez qu'à prendre l'appartement en face jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes hommes arrivent.

Au mot de « jeunes hommes », Lily haussa un sourcil et regarda Cylia, mais celle-ci fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue. Après tout, pourquoi lui dévoiler maintenant ? Elle paraissait déjà suffisamment en colère contre James de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de lui, alors…

Les deux filles acquiescèrent, en espérant que l'appart' d'en face soit en meilleur état.

En effet, ils n'étaient pas comparables ! Même si le deuxième sentait un peu le renfermé, les deux filles en firent le tour sans descendre deux étages plus bas, ne avoir les pieds dans l'eau.

Alors que le gardien allait s'éclipser, Lily le retint :

- Ils arrivent quand, les locataires ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

- Rien n'est sûr, mais la personne m'avait parlé de demain.

- DEMAIN ! Et il sera prêt quand, le nôtre ? Je veux dire en état et répar !

- Cela pourrait prendre plusieurs semaines.

- QUOI ? C'est une blague, j'espère ! Je vous préviens, s'il n'est pas prêt dans une semaine, je vous…

Une fois de plus, Cylia intervint :

- C'est bon, Lil', c'est pas grave. Ils auront peut-être du retard !

- Cyl', j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ! Je me trompe ?

- MOI ? Mais non, pas du tout !

- Mouais, c'est ça !

- Bon, on s'installe ? demanda Cylia, apparemment pressée de changer de sujet.

- Ouais, OK ! J'ai l'impression que, de toute manière, j'ai pas trop de choix !

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent donc à s'installer. Le ménage leur prit une bonne heure et demie, et lorsqu'elles furent sûres qu'il ne restait pas le moindre petit microbe, elles déballèrent toutes leurs affaires. Tout la décoration y passa. La tapisserie changea une petite dizaine de fois de couleur dans toutes les pièces, même les toilettes, les murs accueillirent un nombre incalculable de cadres, tableaux, et photos en tout genre, les armoires, un amoncellement de vêtements en tout genre, et la salle de bain croula sous les produits de beauté, gels douche, et artifices en tout genres.

A peu près quatre heures plus tard, leur appartement était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féminin, Lily en était sûre.

- Tu sais, Cyl', j'espère que les mecs qui vont venir sont un peu efféminés, parce que sinon, ils vont casser un carreau, rien qu'en voyant ce qu'il y a dans la salle de bain !

- C'est vrai que…

Cylia rit intérieurement, imaginant sans difficultés la tête que feraient James et Sirius en voyant tout l'appartement ! Au fait, t'as eu des nouvelles de Sirius ?

- Lily, je t'ai déjà répondu ! Non, mais ça fait qu'un mois qu'on s'est quittés !Il a probablement pas eu le temps d'écrire ! C'est pas de ma faute si on a dû écourter nos vacances en Australie pour que tu puisses reprendre les cours ! Et toi, de James ?

- Nan, il m'a même pas envoyé le moindre petit mot ! Je commence à croire que j'ai fait une erreur monumentale !

- AHH ! Nan, tu ne dis pas ça ! C'est toi qui a voulu couper les ponts pendant les vacances !

- Peut-être, mais…Tu sais, si ça se trouve, il a trouvé une autre fille, et voilà, c'est termin !

- LILY !! Mais tu vas pas bien ou quoi ? Tu tiens à lui plus que tu veux le montrer, mais là, tu exagères ! Tu veux pas te décider à être heureuse avec lui ?

- Bon, on change de sujet ? De toute manière, il se peut qu'on se revoit jamais, alors…Je sais pas ce qu'il fait comme école…Tu sais, toi ?

- Moi ? Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? lui répondit Cylia, se détestant de mentir à sa meilleure amie.

- Bon…Et si on allait rendre une petite visite à nos nouveaux voisins ?

- Oh, Lily, je suis crevée… Vas-y si tu veux, mais moi, je reste l !

- Bon, d'accord, j'y vais !

Lily transplana et Cylia resta seule dans l'appartement, à ressasser ses pensées.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit dans le salon. Cylia se jura de la changer, mais se contenta de crier :

- Lily, c'est ouvert ! J'ai pas ferm !

Voyant que personne n'entrait, elle alla ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez avec…James !

- James, tu fais quoi, l ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est chez vous ici !

- Je suis justement sur le seuil de MON appartement, et je me pose la question de savoir qu'est-ce que tu y fais. Comme tu le vois, je suis accompagnée de cette superbe brune qui me sert de…

Cylia sembla enfin remarquer la personne « femelle » au bras de James et eut un hoquet d'horreur.

- James, c'est quoi ton problème ?? Une, ça te suffit pas ? Et elle va dire quoi, Lily ?

- Mais, laisse-moi finir ! C'est ma…

- Laisse moi deviner…C'est ta nouvelle petite amie, c'est ça ?

- Mais arrête, je te dis que c'est ma…

- Dégage, James, et ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici !

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez sans plus d'explications. Cylia se sentit furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir poussé Lily dans ses bras, mais à ce moment-là, elle avait vraiment pensé que le Gryffondor avait chang

Elle retourna s'asseoir dans le salon et méditer sur le canapé, lorsqu'elle vit que qu'un papier était glissé sous la porte. Cylia, emportée par sa légendaire curiosité, s'empara du morceau de parchemin déchiré, et reconnut l'écriture griffonnée par James…

Les trios petits mots suffirent à lui faire comprendre son erreur.

Elle ouvrit immédiatement la porte et adressa à l'expéditeur un sourire d'excuse, expéditeur qui, soit dit en passant, semblait passablement gêné de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il fit tout de même les présentations :

- Cylia, je te présente Virginie…ma cousine !

- Virginie, tu as devant toi la fille la plus dingue que je connaisse, meilleure amie officielle de ma petite amie, enfin… si tout va bien, et voisine de palier, qui crèche en ce moment dans mon appart, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Et j'oubliais, c'est aussi la petite amie de mon meilleur amie, Sirius. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour ! Tu veux rajouter autre chose, Cylia ?

- J'effectuerais en effet quelques petites transformations… Nous allons habiter ensemble pendant quelques temps, et oui, mais ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait pas plaisir, parce que je ne te croirais pas… Et aussi pour ce qui est de Lily et toi…Mais, je crois que ça va attendre un peu, qu'on en parle, ou que vous en parliez en semble…

- Ca veut dire quoi ? Attends, mais j'ai rien fait ! C'est quoi, cette fois, le problème ? Je te jure, elle va me rendre dingue…Bon, bre, on règlera ça tous les deux… Mais, au fait, elle est o ?

- Partie faire la tournée des voisins. Non, pas au sens que tu penses, elle est allée faire connaissance ! Et Sirius, il est o ? demanda Cylia, visiblement plus qu'impatiente de le revoir.

- Normalement, il arrivera ce soir. Mais je te préviens, il est pas au courant qu'on vit à côté de chez vous, ou plutôt avec vous! J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit !

- Ah, ça va être trop bien ! J'espère qu'ils nous pardonneront d'avoir omis ce petit détail ! Après tout, c'est pour leur bien !

- Oui, bien sûr ! Bon, tu nous fait visiter ? Pendant ce temps-là, tu me raconteras pourquoi nous allons cohabiter, lui dit James, visiblement enchanté de cette nouvelle situation.

- Pas de problème ! lui répondit cette dernière. Mais je te préviens, on a aménagé selon nos goûts ! et on a un peu investi la salle de bain ! Et dire que Lily voulait des mecs efféminés !

- Quoi ?? Elle voulait des mecs effém…

James fut interrompu par le bruit sec du claquement de la porte d'entrée. Lorsque Jame sse rendit compte que c'était Lily, il fut aux anges. Mais cette joie ne semblait pas partagée par cette dernière. Elle passa par une belle palette de couleurs, avant d'opter pour le rouge, tout en jetant des regards haineux au bras de James. Celui-ci ne comprit d'abord pas, puis regarda ce qu'elle fixait, et se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours le bras de sa cousine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais avant qu'un son n'ait pu en sortir, la petite tornade avait déjà claqué la porte avec fracas. James soupira. Les ennuis commençaient…

Virginie parla pour la première fois :

- Bon, cousin, je crois que je vais te laisser, parce que j'ai presque l'impression d'être de trop et de créer des embrouilles ! Bon, et passe le bonjour à ta petite amie, quand elle aura compris qui je suis et n'aura plus envie de me défénestrer ! Sur ce, bonne fin de journée tout le monde !

Et elle transplana. Ce départ soudain ne sembla pas affecter James plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

En revanche, Cylia leva les yeux au ciel :

- Nan, mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils ont même pas tenu deux minutes dans la même pièce, et on va devoir vivre ensemble pendant plusieurs semaines ! Mais si quelqu'un se suprême existe, c'est le moment de faire quelque chose ! Bon, James, Lily doit sûrement être en bas, dans le petit jardin. Alors tu vas la voir, et tu ne remontes pas tant que vous vous êtes pas réconciliés moralement ! Physiquement, je te fais confiance… Allez, bouge-toi, elle va pas revenir toute seule !

James, paraissant encore abasourdi, Cylia le traîna jusqu'à la porte, et lui montra les escaliers : il avait toujours eu des difficultés à transplaner, alors avec toutes ces émotions en surplus…

Après s'être assurée qu'il n'était pas tombé, Cylia retourna d'étaler dans le canapé, en espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas encore à jouer les marieuses une fois de plus.

James réussit péniblement à descendre les quelques dernières marches qui menaient au jardin. Il aperçut Lily, qui lui tournait le dos, mais loin d'être calme, elle faisait les cent pas.

James respira un grand coup, et commença :

- Lily, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je…

- Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir !

- Lily, mais ne réagis pas comme ça ! Attends au moins que je t'explique !

- Que tu m'expliques quoi ? Que tu es désolé mais que ça t'est tombé dessus comme ça, alors que tu pensais que tu m'aimais bien ? Non, James, je ne te laisserai pas ce plaisir de te voir m'effondrer devant toi et ton air hypocrite, lui répondit Lily, fulminante, que les sanglots empêchaient de parler distinctement.

Alors que Lily s'éloignait de plus en plus, James l'empoigna par le bras et la força à s'asseoir sur un vieux canapé usé. Celle-ci essaya de se débattre, mais il ne lâcha pas prise.

- Lily, mais arrête, bon sang ! Tu m'écoutes ? Cette fille, c'est ma cousine !! Ma cousine, tu entends !! C'est un peu comme ma sœur !

Lily le regarda sans comprendre. Alors elle s'était trompée…

- J'en étais sûre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Sûre de quoi ?

- Sûre de quoi ? Sûre que ça ne pourrait pas marcher entre nous, qu'il y aurait des problèmes, des conflits…

- Lily, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Tu ne nous laisse pas une chance ?

- J'aurais bien aimé, mais…

- Mais QUOI ? tu ne veux pas être heureuse ? Arrête ton mélodrame ! Tu te souviens de la dernière soirée à Poudlard ? Tu te souviens de cette soirée ? Tu t'en souviens, Lily ? Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît ! Ose me dire maintenant que tu n'as rien ressenti ! Dis-le !

- Je…Je ne dis pas que j'ai rien ressenti, mais tout ne peut pas changer, comme ça !

- Tout peut toujours changer, sauf nous deux ! Nous deux ensemble !

- Je regrette, James, mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu pourrais me faire trop de mal !

- Mais je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Je ne veux pas prendre du bon temps, c'est fini tout ça, je l'ai laissée au château, cette partie de moi !

- Ma décision ne changera pas, James. Je l'ai prise quand je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis quinze jours !

- Non, tu vas trop loin ! C'est toi qui a voulu couper les ponts ! j'ai respecté tes choix, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, et si tu m'avais demandé de t'écrire à chaque fois que je pensais à toi, je n'aurais jamais dormi, ni mangé, ni bu !

- …

- Tu vois, tu n'as pas d'arguments, je les ai tous contrés un par un ! Tu n'as rien contre nous deux, alors pourquoi tu refuses cette idée ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi, James ? Parce que j'ai peur ! Parce que j'ai peur de ce que je ne contrôle pas, de cette part de moi qui pourrait faire des choses simplement parce que tu me le demandes. Parce que je vais me réveiller un matin, que tu ne seras plus l

- C'est seulement ça ! Mais moi aussi j'ai peur, mon ange ! Mais je sais que je ne peux pas passer à côté de cette histoire ! Tu arriveras à te regarder en face, à cinquante ans, quand tu auras vécu trente ans avec quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais aimé, tout au plus respect ? Pas moi, alors tu ne feras pas cette erreur, parce que tu briserais trop de choses ! Tu comprends ?

- Oui, je crois, mais…

- Non, je n'accepte plus de mais, ma belle ! Alors tu t'y fais, mais le verbe aimer se conjugue au présent, et au pluriel !

N'acceptant pas un énième argument, James attira Lily dans ses bras après avoir séch tendrement toutes ses larmes et l'embrassa.

- Je ne partiras plus jamais, je te le jure…lui murmura-t-il, tout contre son oreille.

- Tu fais bien de t'y faire, parce que je n'en ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir…répondit-elle, d'une voix rauque.

- Je t'…

- Chut, on aura tout le temps, maintenant !

La sonnette retentit une fois de plus dans l'appartement. Cylia se précipita sur la porte, manqua de tomber deux fois en trébuchant sur les diverses tenues qu'elle avait essayées, et se recoiffa avant d'ouvrir. Le spectacle qu'elle découvrit ne l'enchanta guère :

- Bon, je fais pas la charité, alors au lieu de vous bécoter devant la porte, vous entrez et Lily va te faire la visite, James. Et vous ne vous arrêtez pas dans la chambre, c'est compris ! Parce que sinon… Hey, vous m'écoutez ?? Lily, tu es gentille, tu démêles ta langue de celle de James avant que je décide de prendre le premier truc qui coupe qui me tombe sous la main !

Lily et James daignèrent donc se séparer et entrèrent dans la maison, alors que Cylia fermait la porte, à bout de nerfs. Sans se préoccuper plus des deux tourtereaux, elle retourna à la recherche de la tenue qui ferait fondre son petit homme. Elle avait déjà changé neuf fois de haut, une bonne douzaine de fois de bas, fait cinq manucures et trouvé sept coiffures différentes, sans qu'aucune lui paraisse assez bien.

Il lui semblait entendre des pas dans l'escalier toutes les minutes et elle se précipitait pour ouvrir la porte, mais il n'y avait personne. Désespérément aucun être vivant… A part les deux dont elle entendait le bruit du bisouillage, même à travers les cloisons !

Vers vingt-trois heures, Cylia se réveilla en sursaut, entendant des bruits de sussions sur le pas de la porte s'entrée.

Machinalement, elle grogna :

- Hey, vous deux, moins fort ! ou ailleurs, c'est comme vous voulez !

Comme les bruits pour le moins intempestifs ne s'arrêtaient pas, elle se leva, les cheveux en bataille, et sa jolie robe toute froissée.

Elle finit d'ouvrir la porte, et regarda la scène sans comprendre, puis éclata en sanglots devant la cruauté de la situation. Enfin, alors que les deux personnes ne semblaient pas lui prêter la moindre attention, elle hurla, hystérique :

- ET LA, ON VA ENCORE ME DIRE QUE CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE CROIS ! QUE CETTE PETASSE DECOLORE, C'EST TA COUSINE ! ET QUE, COMME TU ES CONTENT DE LA VOIR, TU LUI ROULES UNE PELLE ! NAN, MAIS JE REVE ! TU N'ES QU'UN BEAU SALAUD, SIRIUS BLACK !

Le Sirius Black en question sembla enfin émerger, et comprendre la gravité de la situation. Soudain, ses yeux s'arrondirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Cylia ne lui laissa pas, comme l'avait fait sa meilleure amie, le temps de s'expliquer, claqua la porte, ce qui fit trembler tous les murs de l'appartement.

Au tapage, Lily et James apparurent, le rouge aux joues et les cheveux en bataille. Devant les larmes de sa meilleure amie, Lily commença à s'inquiéter.

- Cyl', qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?

- Va…va voir a la…la porte, réussit à articuler cette dernière entre deux sanglots.

James et Lily se précipitèrent et ouvrirent la porte d'entrée. Il ne leur fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour comprendre. Lily se planta devant Sirius et, lui mit la plus grande claque qu'il n'avait jamais reçu avant de retourner avec Cylia.

James, lui, n'esquissa pas un geste, mais ses seuls mots firent plus de mal à Sirius que s'il l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces :

- T'es qu'un vaurien, mec ! Un pauvre connard qui n'a rien compris à la vie ! Qui préfère sauter sur tout ce qui bouge plutôt que de canaliser sa testostérone et de rendre une personne heureuse ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Va te trouver d'autres potes et dégage d'ici!

Et, pour la troisième fois de la journée, la porte claqua.

Lily et James passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à essayer de changer les idées à Cylia, mais celle-ci ne faisait qu'éclater en sanglots et demander pourquoi elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui.

La journée du lendemain eut le même but, mais sans plus de succès.

Dans l'après-midi, la porte s'ouvrit, et Sirius apparut, penaud, dans l'entrée.

Lily, qui s'était raisonnée pendant la nuit, s'approcha, et lui dit d'une voix la plus froide qu'elle put:

- Très bien, tu es arrivé. Tu dors dans le canapé, et tu vis ta vie. Mais pas de filles à la maison, sinon on te fout dehors. James et Cylia ne veulent pas te parler. Quant à moi, je t'adresserai la parole que pour le strict minimum. J'ai été claire ?

- Je crois, murmura Sirius, incapable de regarder Lily en face, tellement il avait honte.

Il prit donc ses affaires, et les posa près du canapé, priant pour que la nuit arrive vite, et qu'il n'ait pas à vagabonder plus longtemps dans cet appartement glacial.

Il entendit Cylia, Lily et James parler dans l'autre pièce.

Il aurait voulu leur crier à travers le mur qu'il se dégoûtait, qu'il donnerait tout pour que rien ne soit passé avec cette fille, et qu'ils soient ensemble, tous les quatre et deux par deux, à parler d'avenir ou de souvenirs…Mais il ne se passait rien de ça. Et il était seul, désespérément seul. Il avait brisé le cœur d'une des rares filles avec lesquelles il avait des affinités, et plus que physiques, il faisait honte à la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde, son meilleure ami…

Quelle vie de merde !

N'en pouvant plus de cette ambiance façon « glaçon », il décida d'aller prendre l'air dehors.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait, il rentra, espérant que les trois autres seraient sortis.

Il entra donc sans bruit dans l'appartement, et se rendant compte qu'il avait faim, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Malheureusement, Lily, Cylia et James s'y trouvaient encore en grande conversation, et cessèrent aussitôt de parler. UN silence pesant régnait dans la salle, alors que Sirius cherchait désespérément quelque chose à manger, sentant en même temps que trois regards plein de haine étaient dirigés vers lui. Bon, s'encouragea-t-il mentalement, il va être temps de s'expliquer, alors on ne panique pas…

IL sortit la tête du frigo et, effectivement, trois personnes le fixaient, et toutes détournèrent instinctivement le regard.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Hum, je voudrais vous parler.

Il vit Cylia et James se lever pour partir, alors que Lily restait assise.

- Tout le monde reste là, dit simplement cette dernière d'une voix neutre.

Les trois autres la regardèrent, surpris. Mais Cylia continua à s'avancer vers la porte.

- Cylia, tu m'as entendue ? J'ai dit tu ne sors pas !

- Je regrette, Lily, mais je ne peux pas rester dans la même pièce que cette chose. Alors je vais gentiment sortir de cette pièce, et vous ferez ce que vous…

- « Turas Verouillem » la coupa Lily, tout en pointant la baguette magique sur la porte.

- Lily, tu as fait quoi, l ?

- J'ai verrouillé cette porte. Alors maintenant que tu ne peux plus rien faire, tu vas gentiment aller t'asseoir où tu étais, et écouter ce qu'il a à dire !

- MAIS JE REVE ! Tu es de son côté, maintenant ?

- Tu peux arrêter de dire des trucs stupides ? lui répliqua Lily, toujours étonnamment calme. Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais de son côté, mais si chacun n'y met pas du sien, on n'y arrivera jamais !

Sirius va nous dire ce qu'il a à nous dire, et on avisera après. C'est compris ?

- Bon, je crois que c'est à moi de parler, commença Sirius d'une voix mal assurée. Je crois que je vais commencer par vous présenter à tous mes excuses. J'ai conscience que j'ai été un vrai connard, et que je ne mérite pas d'être ici ce soir. Cette fille, ce n'est rien pour moi, c'est juste une…

- Une quoi ? lui demanda Cylia d'un ton accusateur.

- Une passade ! Un flirt ! et une monstrueuse erreur, je m'en rends compte maintenant !

- C'est vraiment bête, tu veux peut-être qu'on te plaigne, lui dit James, daignant le regarder.

- Nan, Cornedure, c'est pas…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne laisse que les personnes en qui j'ai CONFIANCE m'appeler comme ça !

- Nan, James, ne dis pas ça, le supplia Sirius, tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur notre amiti !

- Oh si ! Je t'assure que je le peux ! Maintenant, je suis désolée, Lily, mais je ne peux pas en entendre plus.

Il murmura, rageur, un « Alohomora » et sortit de la pièce.

Lily poussa un soupir. Elle n'y arriverait pas ! A son grand soulagement, Cylia n'était,elle, pas partie. Mais elle ne montrait aucun signe de coopération ! Lily s'adressa à Sirius :

- Bon, tu t'expliques avec cette demoiselle, et je vais tenter de raisonner ton meilleur ami, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Et tâche d'être plus brillant, cette fois.

Elle sortit, les laissant tous les deux seuls, et silencieux.

- Cylia, tape-moi dessus, crie, insulte-moi, mas parle moi !

-…

- Cylia, s'il te plaît ! Mais dis quelque chose !

- Je n'ai rien envie de dire, Sirius. Parce que tu souffriras plus à te morfondre sur toi-même, et à te dire que tu ne sais pas quoi faire pour te faire pardonner. Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre en colère. Je suis simplement triste de ce que tu as fait. Une partie de moi t'en veut plus que tout au monde, mais l'autre peut rien changer au fait que…que…

- Que quoi ?

- Que je ne peux rien changer à ce qui s'est passé, et que tu avais sûrement une raison de faire ce que tu as fait…Il faut juste que tu la trouves, cette raison. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, et je ne veux rien faire, parce que je peux en souffrir bien plus qu'hier. Trouve cette raison, Sirius, c'est tout. Et dis-toi, si ça peut t'aider, que nous avons fait une erreur tous les deux, que nous n'avons rien en commun, rien à faire ensemble…

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça…

- J'ai dit « si ça peut t'aider », pas que c'était vrai ! Mais il faut du temps, pour guérir des blessures…

- Cyl', me laisse pas tout seul, je n'y arriverai pas !

- Oh si, tu vas y arriver tout seul, parce que tu es adulte, plus un enfant. Je ne te ferai pas de sermon, je vais juste sortir de cette pièce, et me dire d'un ton amer que, ça n'aurait pas pu marché entre nous. C'est tout ! Tu vas reprendre ta vie, moi la mienne, et nous tirerons un trait sur cette histoire.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et sortit. La seule chose que Sirius réussit à articuler fut « merci ».

Cylia ne se retourna pas, et par la même occasion, elle ne put pas voir la première et unique larme qui s'échappait et ne s'échapperait plus jamais de l'œil de Sirius.

Lily, ne trouvant pas James dans l'appartement, se rendit dans le petit jardin, où elle était presque sûre de le retrouver.

Elle aperçut alors une petite boule de cheveux hirsutes qui dépassait d'un canapé.

Sans faire de bruit, elle s'approcha de James et alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux, alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

- Tu sais, mon ange, ça sert à rien de lui en vouloir, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais, c'est trop tard.

- Et il s'en veut suffisamment, alors…

- Tu sais, il n'a jamais fait des conneries aussi stupides. Et pourtant on en a fait des conneries ensemble !

- Raison de plus ! Tu ne veux pas tout gâcher pour ça !

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a fait à Cylia ? Mais pour une fois qu'on pouvait être heureux ensemble ! Je me demande ce qui lui est passé pas la tête !

- Sans doute un excès de testostérone ! Quoi ? Vous êtes tous pareils, désolée de te l'apprendre ! répliqua-t-elle devant la fausse colère de son petit homme.

- Peut-être mais certains canalisent plus que d'autres !

- Ose me dire que tu fais partie de ceux-l !

- Mais oui ! C'est évident !

- Tu veux que je me roule par terre ? Je n'ose même plus compter le nombre de filles avec lesquelles ton petit cerveau a eu un manque d'influence sur tes hormones ! Et non, je ne veux pas le savoir, ou je crois que tu ne passes pas la soirée !

- Tu es mesquine, méchante, et…réaliste ! MAIS, et écoute bien, c'était avant ! Maintenant, je crois que j'en ai même plus assez des ces petites bestioles, pour canaliser toute ton énergie débordante sur le plan… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? C'est vrai !!

- Ah ouais ? Qui m'a fait des propositions plus qu'indécentes pendant ces deux dernières années ? demanda Lily, d'une voix charmeuse.

- Moi ? Mais non ! Tu m'as fait plus de propositions en un après-midi, que moi en deux ans !

- Pardon ??? Qui a les mains baladeuses ?

- Moi ! Mais…faut bien que je m'occupe ! Je m'ennuie à mourir, sinon !

- Faites attention à ce que vous dites, monsieur Potter, parce que vous avez beaucoup à perdre !

- Ah oui, et quoi ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris !

- Ah ? Alors si je vous dit que vous ne toucherez plus rien de moi ?

- Mais non, je suis pas d'accord : ça s'appelle du chantage !

- Je sais ! Mais c'est à toi de voir ! Alors, tu t'ennuies toujours à mourir quand tu es avec moi ?

Réponds ! Je t'accorde cinq secondes…

- Bon, d'accord ! J'avoue que je ne m'ennuie pas…enfin…pas tout le temps !

- James ! Répète un peu et je mets ma menace à exécution !

- Si tu en as marre que je parle, occupe-moi la bouche !

- QUOI ?? nan mais je rêve ! Et puis d'abord, va te brosser les dents !

- HEIN ? Me dis pas que j'ai une haleine foireuse, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon je t'embrasse jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus respirer !

- Intéressant ! Alors, je le redis, tu as une haleine foireuse !

- Très bien, je t'avais prévenu !

Ils partirent tous les deux d'un grand éclat de rire, puis s'embrassèrent (après tout, c'était le but !). Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, James prit Lily dans ses bras, et lui dit, tout essouffl :

- Ma parole, tu ne manques jamais d'oxygène ! C'est pas pensable, je vais devoir recommencer !

- C'est toi, mon oxygène ! Et pour ce qui est de recommencer, avec plaisir !

- Et c'est moi qui ait des idées indécentes ! Tsss…

Lily se maudit d'avoir pensé un instant qu'ils pourraient ne pas être ensemble.

Mais elle savait qu'elle devait profiter du moment présent, parce qu'être ensemble, c'était un début, mais vivre ensemble, ce serait une toute autre chose…

Il y aurait encore des tempêtes et des orages, mais ils profiteraient du beau temps…

La sonnette retentit une énième fois, et Cylia se sentit à bout de force, après toute cette journée de révélations…

Elle pensa que quelqu'un irait ouvrir, mais non ! Tous semblaient s'être instantanément volatilisés !

Elle se décida donc à aller ouvrir se demandant ce qui pourrait se passer de pire dans cette foutue journée.

Ce qu'elle vit fut loin de la déprimer, et lui redonna un peu plus goût à la vie, et…aux mecs !

En effet, un beau brun ténébreux était accoudé négligemment au mur et lu ifaidait un sourire charmeur.

- Salut, ma belle, je m'appelle Théo. Mon père tient cet immeuble, et quand j'ai vu que deux filles avaient emménagé, je me suis dit que ce serait plus…gentleman d'aller me présenter !

Cette petite présentation plut beaucoup à Cylia, qui lui répondit, le plus naturellement possible.

- C'est super ! J'avais peur de m'ennuyer ! Moi, c'est Cylia, ou Cyl', c'est comme tu veux !Ma coloc', c'est pas la peine que je te la présente, elle est pas célibataire ! Et toi, tu l'es ?

- Moi, oui, j'ai ma libert ! et j'y tiens…

- Intéressant…pensa Cylia.

Intéressant, voire plus… Et elle n'avait encore aucune idée des conséquences de cette rencontre…Si elle avait abandonné l'idée de trouver le mec de sa vie, elle en avait déjà trouvé un célibataire et mignon !

** ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**voilà, un chap de plus ! J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire, et que vous l'avez pas trouvé trop déprimant, parce que moi, si… Heureusement que James et Lily sont là pour les dialogues croustillants !!**

**prochain chap : début de la formation d'auror, et carnage Lily/James. Dsl, mais ce sera se détester pour mieux s'aimer ! (je suis philosophe, ce soir…).**

**Pour ce qui est de Cylia/ Théo, bien sûr qu'il y aura la suite…je suis sadique, je sais, mais bon…**

**Gros bisous**

Rinette (la kamikaze de la plume !!)


	7. retour à la case départ

Je jure que j'ai des arguments à présenter pour ma défense !!! Bon, d'accord, j'ai plus qu'abusé, mais l'inspiration m'a fui ces dernières semaines et les profs sont des sadiques…

Le tout combiné fait que je suis une auteuse incompétente qui martyrise ses lecteurs.

Mais j'ai aussi pensé à un O.S. que j'écrirai peut-être pendant les vacs.

Pour ce qui est des reviews, je suis interdite d'internet because my dady veut pouvoir regarder les comptes à la fin du mois et qu'il reste environ 15min du forfait, donc j'ai pas pu relire les reviews, donc je peux pas vous répondre.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup à tous de me lire, ça me fait plaisir de voir que j'ai des nouveaux lecteurs… Merci, merci, merci…

Gros Bisous…

Rinette

**_Chapitre 7 : retour à la case départ_**

James ouvrit péniblement un œil, et émergea enfin, au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes de repos. Il essaya de se lever, mais sentit un craquement plus que bizarre, du côté de son dos !

C'est sûr, vu avec qui il avait dormi cette nuit, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il eut l'impression d'avoir fait des folies de son corps !

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues pour cause de chatouillement de narines par une bonne odeur de pain grillé. Lily entra dans la pièce.

- Coucou, mon ange ! Bien dormi ?

- J'avoue qu'on ne peut pas faire plus confortable que ce CANAPE !

- Je te sens un peu tendu ! Il n'est pas si désagréable que ça. Bon, y'a peut-être un petit ressort par ci, par là !

- Hum…Je t'arrête tout de suite. Un petit millier de ressort ont, dans l'unique but de me faire dégager, essayé de me perforé le dos !! Mais après tout, c'est pas si grave, non ?

- Tu arrêtes de te plaindre ! C'est toi qui a voulu y coucher !!!

- Oui, parce que je suis un parfait gentleman !

- Je nuancerais !! C'est tout simplement parce que j'ai refusé de te laisser dormir dans mon lit !! Sinon, tu te serais pas fait prier, je me trompe ?

- Bon, y'a quoi à manger ce matin ?

- Hey !! Détournement de sujet !! bon, bah tu pioches dans le frigo !

- Alors, le pain grillé est pas pour moi ? demanda James, désappointé.

- Nan, mon ange, fallait te réveiller plus tôt !

- Et moi qui pensais que les femmes feraient la cuisine !

L'unique réponse de Lily fut un traversin qui transplana le salon et vint s'écraser sur la tête de James, alors que la jeune fille repartait en chantonnant.

Tsss Tsss… C'était contraire à ses plans, tout ça !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La sonnette retentit une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

ARGHHH ! Sirius se décida enfin à se lever. Mais où étaient-ils partis, tous ?

Il passa un tee-shirt, pour faire bien, et, se dirigeant vers la porte, il découvrit un truc qui flottait dans la salle à manger. On aurait dit un bout de papier avec des…des…yeux !! des yeux ??

Dès que les espèces d'yeux du papier l'aperçurent, la chose fonça droit sur lui et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle entra en collision avec le nez de Sirius.

Louche, ce truc ! Après l'avoir enlevé de son nez, plaqué au sol, il put reconnaître l'écriture de James.

« on est partis à Pré-au-Lard. On revient dans deux heures. Y'a de quoi manger dans le frigo.

Bon app' !

P.S. : la chose qui gigote est une invention de Cylia ! Pas mal, non ?

Sirius se prit la tête dans les mains ! Et ça ne faisait qu'une semaine !!

Mais il comprit vite la monstrueuse erreur qu'il avait faite lorsque la feuillette de papier vint se rescotcher à lui. Il se prépara à hurler mais la sonnette retentit de nouveau.

Tout en se battant contre ce petit truc très affectueux, il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et aveuglé, hurla :

- CYLIA, ENLEVE-MOI CE TRUC TOUT DE SUITE !!!

- Hum…Hum !!

Oups, ce n'était pas Cylia !! mais visiblement une voix masculine !!

Après de multiples efforts, Sirius réussit à décoller la bestiole et ce qu'il vit fut loin de lui plaire !!!

Comparé à lui, ce mec ressemblait à un dieu grec !! QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

- Euh, ouais, c'est pour quoi ? tenta-t-il d'articuler de manière décontractée, alors que sa joute contre la feuille de papier continuait.

- Ben, je venais voir Cylia, on devait sortir ensemble pour aller…

QUOI ??? Elle avait déjà trouvé un mec ? Mais c'est pas juste ! Puis il se rappela qu'après tout, c'était quand même un peu beaucoup de sa faute !!

- Et bah, désolé, mais elle est pas là !!

- Ah, bon, bah c'est pas grave, et tu sais quand elle rentre ??

- Bah, probablement pas avant demain, alors je lui dirai que tu es passé. Alors salut !

Et sans plus attendre, il claqua la porte et se réfugia sur le sofa. Nan mais depuis quand il existait un mec qui, hormi James, réussissait à avoir autant de classe ?? Et puis d'abord, c'était pas de la classe, juste de la frime ! Il faudrait qu'il touche deux mots à Cylia !Enfin, euh..

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, et Sirius se précipita sur la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée :

- Hey, elle est pas là, j'ai d…

Autre gaffe, vu que la personne en question tenait le frimeur par le bras. Oups ! Oups ! Oups !

- Sir', je te présente Théo ! Théo, voici Sirius, avec qui Lily, James et moi partageons notre appart'.

- Tiens, Cylia, tu es revenue plus tôt ! dit Sirius, essayant désespérément de rattraper le coup.

- Mais tu sais, Sir', c'est pas très loin, PRE-AU-LARD ! Il faut pas plus de dix secondes pour transplaner, hein, Théo ? lui répondit-elle, avec un sourire plus que glacé à l'intention de Sirius.

- Oui, ça doit être à peu près ça, ma belle !

Sirius sentit le sang lui monter au visage. Nan mais il croyait vraiment que c'était la fête ou quoi ?

Il s'attendit à une réplique cinglante de Cylia, mais non, celle-ci lui faisait les yeux doux !!

Grrrrr !

- Au fait, Sir', t'as réussis à te séparer du monstre ? demanda-t-elle, faisant l'innocente.

Sirius tourna la tête et tous purent voir que le petit bout de papier lui léchait affectueusement l'oreille, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.

- Très drôle, je suis presque mort de rire !

- Je pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi affectueux, dit Lily.

- Moi non, plus, mais je serais bien tenté de le laisser là où il est ! lui répondit sa meilleure amie.

- N'y pense même pas sinon…

- Sinon quoi ??

- Euh…Nan, rien.

Sur ces jolies paroles pleines de sens, Sirius se décida à rentrer dans l'appartement, laissant les autres sur le palier. James et Lily le rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard, et s'effondrèrent sur le canapé.

- Elle s'est déjà trouvé un autre mec ! Nan mais vous, les filles, vous êtes pas croyables !!

- Mon ange, répète un peu, juste pour voir ce que tu as dit et tu passes le reste de tes jours dans le canapé. Suis-je claire ??

- Mais Lily, c'est du chantage, ça !

- Oui, et alors, je vois pas le problème ? Il me semble que tu attends quelque chose de moi ? Alors JE suis en position de domination donc TU obéis !

- Nan mais je rêve ! Je me fais maltraiter, maintenant ! Tu vas pas croire que tu me domin…Umpppffff !

Sa phrase fut interrompu par un coussin qui lui atterrit dessus. Il s'en suivit une récidive massive et, au bout d'une demie-heure, un certain nombre de plumes volaient doucement dans le salon.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi cette cohabitation de misère !

- Et oui, mon pauvre Sirius, fallait pas emménager avec nous ! lui répondit Cylia, en lui tapotant le bras, compatissante.

Sirius eut une envie furieuse de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas choisi cette cohabitation, mais se retint. Après tout, elle venait juste de lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, alors pourquoi remettre de l'huile sur le feu ?

- Mouais… Bref… Bon, les deux, là-bas, vous avez pas des cours à réviser, par exemple ? Je croyais que votre rentrée était demain !! Et par pitié, arrêtez les bruits de succion, ou ça va me donner envie de faire pareil !

- Groumpffff… Sirius, je te trouve un peu rabat-joie ! parvint à grogner James, emmenant Lily dans la chambre. Et puis, les révisions, c'est quoi ce mot ??

- Mais l'amour rend dingue ou quoi ??

- Mais oui, Sir', au cas où t'avais pas remarqué, lui répondit Cylia, amusée.

- Oh, ça va… Et toi, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Je prends ça comme une invitation ?

- Je ne me rabaisserai pas à t'inviter, je veux savoir si tu serais prête à m'accorder ta soirée, ou plutôt à sortir avec moi, quoi !

- Si je te connaissais pas, je te taperai dessus au moins pour la moitié des stupides petits mots qui te sont sortis de la bouche !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ??

- C'est dingue, ça ! Et ça prétend savoir parler aux femmes ! Bon, bref, désolé mon chou mais j'ai un rencard, ce soir, je sors à Pré-au-Lard !

- QUOI ??? TU sors à Pré-au-Lard ! Avec qui ?? C'est qui, ce…

Cylia le fit taire d'un seul regard.

- Bon, d'accord, qui a cet honneur ??

- Il est beau comme un dieu grec, charmant, attentionné, drôle…

- Hum Hum Hum. Ce serait pas par hasard le niais qui te harcèle ?

- Sirius…

- Bon, d'accord. Je me tais !

- Je préfèrerai, oui. Oui, c'est lui, il passe me prendre dans deux heures. Faut que je me dépêche ou je vais être en retard.

- Tssssss…

Mais Cylia n'entendit pas ce doux petit sifflement provenant de la bouche de Sirius et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit une bonne heure et demie plus tard, à moitié nue, dégoulinante.

Sirius, qui passait à ce moment-là dans le couloir ne put s'empêcher d'avaler difficilement sa salive. Mais comment il avait pu laisser passer une déesse pareille ?? Il se frappa plusieurs fois la tête contre le mur mais fut arrêté par un grognement.

James le regardait, interrogateur.

- QUOI ? demanda Sirius.

- Tu nous gênes, Sir' ! On bosse !

- Hum ! Alors commence pas remettre ton tee-shirt à l'endroit et enlève les traces de rouge à lèvres un peu partout sur ton visage !

James, ne trouvant pas de paroles civilisées à répondre, retourna d'où il venait, la chambre !

Sirius, quant à lui, tenta de reprendre contenance et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, d'où il ressortit bien vite.

- MISS BROWNNNNNN !!!!!!

Cylia émergea de sa chambre en souriant.

- Oui ??

- JE vais devoir répéter combien de fois que cette salle de bain n'est pas un salon de beauté ??

Je trouve même plus ma brosse à dents.

- Normal, je l'ai jetée, elle allait pas avec la couleur de la salle de bain !

- Nan mais c'est pas vrai, je vais la tuer. Même un détraqueur hésiterait à entrer là-dedans tellement ça sent la cocotte. Tu m'enlèves tout ça tout de s…

DING DING DING !

- Oh mon dieu Sirius, c'est lui ! Tu peux l'occuper trente secondes, s'teplait !!

- C'est hors de question ! Pour qu'il m'expose toutes les trois minutes ses dents supra blanche, son sourire de supra mannequin et son odeur de putride petite bestiole arrogante…

- C'est bon, t'as fini ?? Bon, maintenant tu y vas, c'est un ordre !

- Ouais bon, d'accord…Je vais essayer de me contenir !

- Dépêche toi !

C'est donc rempli d'enthousiasme et paré de son air le plus aimable qu'il prit le chemin de l'entrée. Et le pingouin attendait le plus patiemment du monde sur le pas de la porte. Et il souriait de toutes ses dents, en plus !!

Sirius eut une furieuse envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire en lui disant qu'il avait quelque chose entre les dents mais se retint.

A la place, il se décida à lui tendre la main, que le jeune homme s'empressa de serrer.

- Salut, c'est quoi ton nom, déjà ??

'je vais le tuer' 'je vais le tuer' ! pensa Sirius.

- C'est Sirius, amis, ne te sens pas obligée de le retenir… Après tout c'est pas avec moi que tu sors ce soir…

Il entendit un grognement rauque de la part de son interlocuteur, mais ne se laissa pas troubler.

- La demoiselle est en train de finir de se préparer.

Une petite idée s'insinua en lui.

- En fait, elle était en train de faire une sorte de masque. Tu connais pas, mais c'est un truc moldu et c'est sensé faire disparaître les boutons, parce qu'elle en a plein sur le nez. Enfin, tu constateras par toi-même, si tu l'approches de plus près !

Cette remarque ne sembla en rien affecter Théo, qui continuait de le regarder en souriant étrangement.

- Ehh ! Tu m'écoutes ??

- HUM HUM… Sirius, j'espère que tu n'as pas été méchant avec mon cavalier.

- MOI ? Mais je me serais jamais permis une chose pareille. Tu peux me faire confiance, comme d'habitude…

Cylia n'attendit pas plus de commentaires, fit un regard qui en disait long et lui claqua la porte au nez, non sans lui avoir souhaiter une « bonne un sourire radieux à Théo et donna un coup de sac bien senti à Sirius dans l'entrejambe. Elle lui jeta soirée », avec une moue machiavélique.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se traiter d'idiot, d'avoir laissé passer une fille pareille….

Mais il la récupérerait, coûte que coûte…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre, les discussions de Lily et James allaient bon train…

- James, j'avais dit qu'on révisait !

- Lily, tu sais, quand je suis avec toi, j'ai envie d'autre chose que de réviser…

- JAMES !!!! J'avais un bon niveau, je tiens à le garder !

- Ma belle, tu as un niveau plus qu'excellent ! Pourquoi on révise ??

- Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, j'ai l'impression que tu veux me déshabiller sur place ! Mais sincèrement, tu me fatigues ! Bon, je reprends, à quoi sert une plume de phoenix ?

- A faire un philtre d'amour.

- NON ! ça sert à faire une potion de guérison pour les blessures graves.

- Lily ?

- Quoi ??

- Rien, je t'aime, c'est tout.

En temps normal, Lily lui sautait au cou pour ce genre d'interventions plus que flatteuses, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour. Après tout, ils devaient réviser, leur rentrée était le lendemain !

- James, je ne rigole pas ! On a autre chose à faire ! Tu commences à me fatiguer avec tes gamineries !

- Mais…On peut bien s'amuser un peu… Et puis, j'ai le droit de te dire ça, non ??

-James, tu arrêtes ce manège tout de suite, j'en ai marre !

- Mais Lily, je comprends pas…

- Tu veux pas comprendre ?? Alors commence par me dire des choses que tu penses vraiment !

- Lily, calme-toi, s'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus de ce genre de disputes !

- Moi non plus, figure-toi ! Mais en plus, j'en ai marre de ton foutu comportement !

Cette fois, elle s'était levée du lit, et paraissait vraiment bouleversée. James essaya de la retenir, mais sans succès. A peine s'était-il levé qu'elle avait claqué la porte, faisant trembler la pièce de toute part.

James soupira. Depuis deux out trois jours, elle était comme à, à prendre la mouche pour rien, à changer d'humeur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui être arrivé ?? Peut-être le stress de la rentrée…

Après tout, petite amie ou pas, elle avait toujours été sur les nerfs les jours de rentrée…

Ça lui passerait, comme d'habitude…

Au même moment, Lily trouva refuge dans la salle de bain, ayant bien pris soin d'éviter quiconque dans l'appartement. Elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient bien malgré elle de ses yeux et semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Elle mit cinq bonnes minutes avant de réussir à se calmer, puis commença à s'en vouloir.

Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça à James ? Pourquoi était-elle autant à fleur de peau, ces derniers jours ??

Et toutes ses nausées, ses maux de tête, n'allaient pas pour améliorer les choses.

Des nausées ?

Lily sentit une vague d'appréhension lui monter dans la gorge.

Et si… ??

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cylia entra à l'intérieur du _Chaudron baveur_, toujours au bras de Théo.

Elle rayonnait. Après tout, combien d'hommes et de femmes s'étaient retournés sur leur passage, les regardant avec admiration. Finalement, il existait bien des hommes civilisés, des petits princes charmants pour princesses en détresse au cœur brisé !

Et elle avait dégoté le prince plus que charmant !

Un serveur les fit asseoir à une table isolée. Parfait, elle voulait être romantique ce soir !

- Théo, ça va ? Je te trouve penseur…

- Moi ? Oh oui, très bien. A vrai dire, je réfléchissais.

- Et pourquoi tant de réflexions ? Rien de grave, j'espère ? Cylia se sentait d'attaque, ce soir, elle voulait qu'il soit raide dingue d'elle !

- Nan , rien de grave. Je pensais te demander quelque chose…Mais après tout, ça fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît, alors je vais attendre la fin du repas, là je serai sûr.

'Yesss' pensa Cylia, elle avait réussi et très vite. Trop vite, même. Elle en était presque déçue, mais prit son mal en patience, savourant d'avance la future déclaration.

Théo, quant à lui, restait les yeux dans le vague. Il paraissait…tellement mignon, tellement…amoureux !

Ils passèrent le dîner à parler de tout et de rien, de leurs études, de leurs projets, de leurs amis, se confiant sans fausse pudeur, passant du rire aux larmes.

Lorsque arrivèrent les desserts, le brun sembla de plus en plus embarrassé, bien que Cylia fasse son possible pour le détendre. Après tout, peu de filles devaient lui résister, non ??

Elle se décida finalement à aborder le sujet pour lui enlever son mutisme.

- Théo, j'ai l'impression que tu ferais mieux de me dire ce que tu as à mes dire, parce que j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur !

- Oh, désolé, c'est vrai que ce serait mieux. Mais tu comprends, ce n'est pas simple !

- Tu sais, j'ai sûrement entendu des choses pires que ce que tu vas me dire, crois-moi !

- Bon, alors je me jette à l'eau… Voilà, je voulais te dire que… enfin te demander…si tu pouvais, enfin, plutôt si tu voulais bien…oh là la…si tu…Pfff, j'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur.

Cylia fut étonnée de ses difficultés, mais se décida qu'elle pouvait bien lui venir en aide.

- Tu ne serais pas, par hasard, amoureux ?? lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

- Mais comment t'as deviné ?? ça se voit, ç'est ça ?

- Un peu, vu ton trouble…en fait, je ressens la même chose…

- Toi aussi, mais c'est génial !!

Cylia éclata de rire, c'était une des déclarations les plus comiques qu'on lui avait faites.

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues quand elle rencontra le visage tout à coup sérieux de Théo.

- Tu sais, j'avais vraiment peur que tu n'apprécies pas…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je sais, ça a l'air stupide, mais j'avais l'impression que tu étais en train de tomber amoureuse de moi, donc j'avais peur que tu te fasses de faux espoirs…

- Des faux espoirs ?? Comment ça ?

- Bah oui, je suis tombé amoureux d'un…

- D'un… ??

- D'un homme !

- D'UN HOMME ???

- Oui, tu sais, un homme, quelqu'un comme moi. J'espère que ça ne te choque pas…

- Euh, c'est à dire que…

Cylia ne savait plus où se mettre. Un homme ? Mais pourquoi un homme ? Non pas qu'elle avait quelque chose contre eux, enfin maintenant, ça commençait à faire beaucoup, mais là, ça lui faisait un choc.

- Et aussi, j'avais un truc à te demander, tu n'as pas oublié ??

Ah oui, il fallait en plus qu'elle rende un service. Non mais, et puis quoi encore ?? Elle imaginait déjà la scène, le bonhomme suppliant : « mes parents sont pas au courant de mon homosexualité, mon père est milliardaire mais il ne veut me léguer sa fortune que si je me marie et j'ai des enfants…alors voilà, veux-tu m'épouser ?? »

Mais elle fut coupée dans son délire par Théo qui semblait prêt à parler.

- Voilà, d'abord, mes parents ne sont pas au courant de mon homosexualité alors…

Cylia eut un hoquet de surprise.

Théo continua imperturbable :

- Donc, je voudrais pas que tu leur dises, parce que tu vas les voir tous les jours dans l'immeuble, donc voilà. Et pour ce qui était du service, j'aimerai, si tu es d'accord, que tu m'aides à faire plus ample connaissance avec un de tes amis. Enfin si ça te dérange pas, bien sûr.

- Vas-y, dis toujours, je verrai ce que je peux faire…

- Tu es sûre que tu m'en veux pas ? Je te sens un petit peu tendu !

- BON, c'est QUI ? demanda Cylia, qui commençait à s'impatienter, faisant converger plusieurs regards vers leur table.

- C'est s..i..s

- Pardon ? Mais tu peux pas parler plus fort ?? Je comprends rien !

- C'est SIRIUS !

SIRIUS !!!!! Sa vie tournerait-elle toujours autour d'un même prénom ??

* * *

Franchement, si j'étais une lectrice, je matraquerais l'auteur, mais bon, après tout, je suis pas une lectrice… 

Nan, franchement, attendre autant de temps pour publier, et avec une fin pareille, c'est misérable !

Je jure que je vais essayer de faire plus vite !! mais en plus, là, c'est les vac's, alors j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire.


	8. bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles

**Oui, oui, vous pouvez y croire, je suis de retour ! Et pour longtemps, j'espère ! Mais comme dit ma grand-mère, « mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs « (expression, je précise que j'ai toujours trouvée débile, mais passons…).**

**Je crois que je dois bien à tout le monde quelques petits mots d'explications sur mon absence d'environ 6 mois (oui, j'ai honte !).**

**J'avoue que cette absence de publication a pour cause tout d'abord une fainéantise assez importante parce que quand on cherche, on trouve toujours quelque chose d'autre à faire que d'utiliser son clavier pour écrire…Ensuite, je crois que j'ai traverser pas mal de « bad days » parce que j'avais du mal à me supporter et j'ai besoin d'être en phase avec moi-même pour écrire !**

**Comme vous le remarquez donc, chers lecteurs et lectrices, pour le peu de fous d'entre vous qui se soucient de ma santé mentale, je vais on ne peut mieux et je compte bien faire une année qui déchire tout ! Bref, je vous passerai les détails de ma vie ennuyeuse qui n'intéresse que peu d'entre vous…lol**

**Bon, bon, alors je m'atèle aux RAR. Mais avant, je vais dédicacer ce chapitre à So (alias Shetane) parce que normalement, il sera posté avant son départ en vac' ! Voilà, alors bibi miss, et j'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe l'année prochaine…**

**Je continue ma tournée de bisous avec Rion, Manoun, Perrine, Floretta, Camcam, et Ju.**

**Et maintenant, je peux commencer vraiment les RAR et je suis fière d'annoncer que pour une fic qui n'est pas R (ou plutôt M, comme on dit maintenant !), je totalise 20 reviews ! Yesss !**

**C'est d'ailleurs grâce à la dernière revieweuse en date que j'ai réussi à m'y remettre !**

**Oui, oui, je commence !**

**Yoyo** : Comme tu l'as peut-être lu juste au dessus c'est grâce à toi que je me remets à l'écriture…alors merci et désolée pour tous ces millénaires d'attente !

**Lilly** : Oui, oui, elle est là la suite…j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous.

**Liliz Mamba : **Comme tu le vois, le jour ou tu liras la suite est pour aujourd'hui…j'attends ton verdict sur ma « fic géniale » (enfin, c'est toi qui l'a dit !).Merci bcp.

**pétunianouchette14** : Le voilà le nouveau chapitre…Et ravie de voir que tu es à fond dedans ! bisous

**Rebecca-Black** : Si Sirius est gai ? Je crois qu'on le saurait si oui… tkt, il est toujours love de Cylia, mais un mec, c'est long à la détente, non ? Merci. Bisous.

**Lilouthephoenix** : J'avoue être une spécialiste des fins qui tuent…Rien de tel pour torturer un peu les lecteurs ! Et non, je suis pas sadique ! Mais c'est comme les feuilletons télé, on fait ça pour que les gens reviennent la fois d'après ! Et ça marche, non ?lol. Merci

**Yonara : **La voilà, la suite, enfin ! dsl pour l'attente ! Bisous.

**Lilly** : je sais pas si tu es la même personne qui m'a envoyé deux reviews mais merci beaucoup.

**Angel** : Alors comme ça tu es dépendante de mon histoire ? j'espère que tu l'es pas tant que ça parce que je me demande si tu es tjs en vie après plus de six mois d'absence de publication de ma part !lol …La voilà, la suite ! Merci.

**Camlia** : figure-toi que je crois que personne ne s'y attendait, ça faisait parti du petit cocktail de surprises que j'adore faire en fin de chapitre ! mdr ! pour ce qui est de Lily, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre alors bonne lecture ! merci. Bisous

**Dod** : Coucou dodinette !contente de voir que t'as lu ma fic en entier, j'espère que tu l'a pas oubliée pendant les 6 mois où j'ai pas publié ! lol ! Bon courage pour ton travail et gros bisous.

**Cloclochette** : Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant…Bisous

**Sadesirius** : Oui, bon, j'ai peut-être mis un peu de temps à publier, je sais…mais le principale, c'est que je sois de retour, non ? lol. Merci

**Kmi** : c'est vrai que Cylia a pas de chance, mais faut bien mettre un peu de piment dans l'histoire, sinon ce serait pas marrant, non ? Je pense que tu vas être servie avec sa revanche.. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

**Nfertiti** : Salut p'tite choupette ! C'est vrai que la petite feuille qui léchouille Sirius est une idée que je trouve pas mal ! lol voire bien marrante ! Pour ce qui est d'écrire rapidement la suite, je dois dire que c'est un peu raté mais bon…Le principal, c'est que j'ai repris l'histoire, non ? Bonnes vac' et dommage que tu sois pas là ce w-end, on aurait pu se défouler sur la mort de … de HP6… ! lol !

PS : les messages à 3h50 du mat, ça réveille les gens !Mais c'est pas grave, je t'en veux pas ! Du moment que t'es pas passée sous un train, c'est pas grave ! Bisous pitchounette.

**Lolo Evans** : Oui, je sais, c'est pas cool decouper à cet endroit mais c'est pour mettre plein de suspense dans l'histoire ! Même si j'avoue que, là, je l'ai un peu trop fait durer, le suspense ! Merci.

**Cricritine** : Merci, j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi…Bisous

**Shetane** : Tu vois, tu vois, tout arrive, je te mets même un chapitre exprès pour toi, avant que tu partes ! Elle est pas trop gentille ta ririe ? lol… Pour ce qui est de Théo, j'avoue que l'idée m'est venue d'un coup, histoire d'embrouiller encore plus l'histoire avec Sirius ! Enfin, tu verras dans ce chap qui, je pense, te fera bien rire ! Et pour Lily, la réponse à ta question est dans ce chap…Alors gros bisous et amuse-toi bien au Maroc (crame pas trop !)…Bibi

**Lenne441** : Voilà la suite…Merci pour la review et tkt je vais essayer de la continuer un peu plus régulièrement ! lol…Bisous

Voilà, RAR terminée et dsl si vous trouvez les réponses un peu courtes mais j'ai pas le temps de faire mieux si je veux publier aujourd'hui…

Au fait, petit sondage, qu'en pensez-vous de faire une fic centrée sur Toncs ? J'avous que l'idée me branche bien alors j'attends votre avis, please ! merci et

Bonne lecture ! et reviewez si vous avez les temps !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 8 : bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles, ça dépend pour qui… 

Flash back :

- Donc, je voudrais pas que tu leur dises, parce que tu vas les voir tous les jours dans l'immeuble, donc voilà. Et pour ce qui était du service, j'aimerai, si tu es d'accord, que tu m'aides à faire plus ample connaissance avec un de tes amis. Enfin si ça te dérange pas, bien sûr.

…

- C'est SIRIUS !

SIRIUS ! Sa vie tournerait-elle toujours autour d'un même prénom ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La bouche de Cylia s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois sans que le moindre petit son puisse en sortir, puis elle émit une sorte de plainte rauque :

- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! MAIS JE VAIS CASSER UN CARREAU !

- Cylia, euh… Calme toi, si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave ! Je t'en voudrais pas tu sais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant !

'Figure toi que t'es pas tout seul en course, bonhomme ! Et que moi aussi j'ai mes chances, et un peu plus que toi' pensa Cylia, mais elle se retint de le dire. Elle se contenta de :

- Bon, je vais faire un tour aux toilettes, je crois que j'ai besoin de reprendre mes …esprits !

Sans attendre une réponse, elle se précipita vers celles des dames, en essayant de garder un semblant de dignité, ce qui lui paraissait presque insurmontable.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'effondra, se laissant glisser contre les portes, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça lui arrive, à elle ?

Pourquoi, est-ce que, à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait un mec qui lui plaisait, soit c'était un salaud, soit il était homosexuel !

N'y avait-il aucune justice dans ce bas monde ?

Et Sirius, elle avait beau essayer de le chasser de sa vie, mais non, il revenait à la charge…

S'il ne l'avait pas fait souffrir, s'il ne l'avait pas trompée, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Et dire qu'encore cette fois-là, elle s'était laissée attendrir par son air penaud.

Il méritait une petite correction…

Une correction…Mais oui, c'était excellent. Elle venait d'avoir l'idée la plus brillante du siècle !

Elle sortit presque en courant des toilettes, manquant de se cogner contre un serveur, et se dirigea vers sa table, essayant de réfréner son envie irrémédiable de rire. C'est donc avec un air très sérieux qu'elle retrouva Théo à sa table, en train de rêvasser.

- Hum hum…

- Ah, Cylia, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, oui, ça va. Bon, je dois filer, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire ! Mais avant de partir, je vais te faire une petite confidence.

Elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura, comme si elle allait lui révéler le plus précieux des secrets :

- Tu sais, pour Sirius, t'as toutes tes chances, il te trouve très craquant. Mais c'est une tête de mule, alors mets le paquet, et le lâche pas avant qu'il accepte de sortir avec toi. C'est un grand timide.

Théo la regarda comme s'il venait de voir une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour remercier Cylia, mais celle-ci se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Cette fois, ce serait l'arroseur arrosé…

Et elle ne se priverait pas d'être aux premières loges pour y assister, loin de là !

Elle transplana ensuite jusqu'à l'appartement, respirant une grande bouffée d'air frais pour se calmer. Après tout, son fout rire n'était encore pas si loin.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à finir de mettre en place les pièces de l'échiquier.

Elle entra donc dans l'appartement, s'attendant à ce que tous les autres dorment.

Mais, entendant la chahut, elle se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas plutôt essayé d'inviter une cinquantaine de personnes.

Elle posa son manteau sur le canapé et fut on ne peut plus surprise de ne trouver que deux personnes.

Le brouhaha s'avéra venir du fait que James lançait des sorts en même temps que des coups de pieds sur la porte de la salle de bain.

Sirius semblait concentré, chose plus qu'étrange et inhabituelle !

Elle essaya de se faire entendre avec un simple « salut tout le monde » mais sans succès.

Elle cria alors pour couvrir le brouhaha alentours :

- Eh, les gens, je suis rentrée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Si tu savais… se contenta de répondre Sirius.

- Tu sais, mon garçon, c'est loin d'être clair comme réponse…

- C'est sûre, mademoiselle rentre la bouche en cœur d'un rendez-vous avec un énième faux top-model au sourire freedent ! Mais figure-toi que pendant ce temps-là, nous, on roucoule pas !

- T'inquiète pas mon ange, ça va bientôt être ton tour…Hum hum ! Bon alors, tu me le fais ce bilan de la situation !

- Disons qu'en fait, j'en sais pas trop plus que toi…Commençons par les faits ! James, ici présent, est en train de s'acharner sur la porte pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle de bain où se trouve en ce moment même ta meilleure amie qui s'y est enfermé pour je ne sais trop quelle raison…Probablement une autre dispute qui a éclaté ! Mais cette fois ça a l'air grave ! La routine, quoi !

- Très drôle Sirius. Je déclenche le plan « d'alerte générale » !

- Ouh la, tu fais ça souvent ?

- Chaque fois qu'il s'agit d'une affaire Lily-James !

Sirius paraissait encore très sceptique mais bon…après tout, il n'avait pas le choix ! et pas envie de régler les problèmes des autres ! il avait eu sa dose pour la journée !

Cylia tenta d'abord de calmer James puis s'attaqua au cas « Lily ». Après dix bonnes minutes de pourparlers, Cylia négocia son entrée dans la salle de bain, mais pas celle de James…

Tant pis ! Elle connaissait suffisamment sa meilleure amie pour savoir que si elle la laissait entrer, c'était presque déjà gagné !

Cependant, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle se ravisa de ce jugement trop hâtif.

Lily était entourée d'une grande quantité de mouchoirs qui commençaient à s'empiler et faire de petites montagnes autour d'elle.

Lily pleurnichant était de très mauvaise augure : Lily en colère, passe encore, mais Lily qui pleure, ça devenait plus qu'embarrassant !

Au bout de dix minutes pendant lesquelles elle ne décrocha pas un petit mot, Cylia réussit à saisir un grognement qui après traduction, ressemblait à ça :

- Pourquoi à moi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

- Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien ! répondit la belle rousse d'une voix faible.

- Bah bien sûr ! Tu m'as prise pour Sirius ou quoi ?

- Cyl', j'ai pas envie de rire aujourd'hui !

- Moi non plus, alors si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai constaté un certain dérèglement hormonal et…

- Et ? demanda Cylia en fronçant les souvenirs.

- Bon dieu, elle te rappelle rien cette expression, Cyl' ? Tu te souviens pas nos dialogues fictifs avec nos parents si on avait à leur annoncer qu'on était…

- Oui et alors ? OH MY GOD ! Je crois que j'ai saisi! Nan, Lily, dis moi uqe c'est une stupide blague ! Ca peut pas arriver maintenant, c'est trop tôt !

- Je suis bien d'accord ! Je sais pas depuis combien de temps… Moins de deux semaines !

- T'as fait le test ?

- Non pas encore ! J'ai pas fait la potion, je suis enfermée ici depuis plus de quatre heures !

- Ok, je m'en occupe, bouge pas d'ici !

- T'inquiète pas ! Je suis même pas sûre de pouvoir encore regarder un jour James en face après ce que je lui ai dit ! Je ferai bien de me défenestrer de temps en temps !

- Très drôle ! Tu fais ça, je sais pas encore ce que je te fais mais bon…Allez, j'y vais la faire cette potion, qu'on soit enfin fixées !

En sortant de la salle de bain, Cylia reçut James qui se ruait sur elle et la harcelait de questions :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Comment je peux changer ?

- James Potter, laisse-moi respirer tu veux ! Ma parole, je te préférais en mec super virile et indépendant ! Là, on dirait un vieux gâteux de 35 ans ! Bon, je vais répondre en avance rapide à toutes tes questions mais avant, j'ai une petite vérification à faire, vérification qui pourrait changer ta vie pour au moins les quarante prochaines années, te faire prendre un crédit à Gringotts sur au moins trente ans et j'en passe et des meilleures…

- Alors va vite faire ta vérification avant de me prévoir l'apocalypse, ma grande ! et plus vite que ça !

Cylia leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin vers la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta net en se rappelant que jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait réussi à faire une potion correcte. Chose assez gênante parce que, soit dit en passant, une potion de maternité n'était pas d'une facilité enfantine !

Elle se félicita alors d'avoir acheté dernièrement, pendant les vacances, un échantillon de potions chez « Healthy and co », le fast-food de préparation de potions.

Elle farfouilla dans son sac et finit par mettre la main dessus avec un cri de victoire…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait cet effet-là, jeune demoiselle ?

Cylia sursauta et se retourna, découvrant Sirius qui la détaillait sans ménagement, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte.

- Sirius, on t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ?

- Euh, je devais pas être là le jour où ils ont distribué les chromosomes de la politesse…

- Très bien, alors je vais te faire un cours de rattrapage si tu veux bien…En fait non, c'est un ordre ! Alors, premièrement, quand on rentre dans la chambre d'une dame, on frappe pour s'assurer que la personne est bien là et on donne son nom pour savoir si la dame en question veut bien t'inviter à entrer…Deuxièmement, apprends qu'on ne reluque pas une fille comme si elle était UN VULGAIRE MORCEAU DE CHOCOLAT !

- Aha…Moui, c'est une éventualité !

- SIRIUS !

- Bon, d'accord ! Mais je repose la question…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Pour tout te dire, puisque j'ai l'impression que ma petite leçon de morale ne te fait que très peu d'effet, je viens de trouver une potion qui sert à la détection de gnômes !

- Tu veux pas la refaire s'il te plaît ! Parce que je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien tout suivi en fait ! Quels gnômes ?

- Par Merlin, mais tu es carrément irrécupérable, mon garçon ! Un gnôme ! Un mini-pouce ! Un schtroumph ! Une poupée qui mange et qui braille ! Mais UN GOSSE, Sirius, un gosse ! Une potion test de grossesse ! Ca y est, tu cogites un peu ?

- Quoi, t'es enceinte ? C'est pas moi le père, au moins ?

- Nan, je ne vais pas te tuer ! Sirius ! Espèce d'abruti, crétin, stupide débile profond ! On L'a pas fait ! Comment veux-tu que je sois enceinte de toi ! J'imagine même pas le fiasco ! Tu peux même pas tenir une relation plus de deux mois, alors je veux même pas penser au fait que tu puisses avoir un gosse !

- Tu es méchante, là !C'est faux, j'aime bien les gnômes ! Bon alors, c'est qui le père ?

- Tu veux savoir qui est le père ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Euh, bah oui ! Si je le connais !

- Et bah voilà, c'est ton meilleur ami.

- Euh, je vois pas de qui tu parles…répondit Sirius, qui s'écroula par terre sous le choc.

- Au contraire, je crois que tu vois très bien de qui je parle ! DE JAMES !

- JAMES ? JAMES ? MON JAMES !

- Oui, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle !

- Comment ça c'est lui le père ? Alors comme ça c'est lui le père et tu l'as même pas fait avec moi ! Nan mais je rêve ! Et puis d'abord, il est avec TA meilleure amie !

- Oui, je sais !

- Nan, mais je rêve ! Et elle me dit ça calmement, tranquillou, « Oui, je sais ! ». NAN TU SAIS PAS !

T'avais pas le droit de faire ça et lui non plus ! répliqua Sirius, qui commençait à voir rouge et serrait les poings avec colère.

- Bon, la plaisanterie a assez duré !

- MAIS JE REVE ! C'est quoi cette phrase bidon ! Je sais encore qu'il faut être deux pour faire un gosse et qu'il faut un lit, et…

- Je suis pas enceinte, la coupa Cylia.

- Mais comment ça t'es pas enceinte ! Pourquoi tu m'as menti alors ?

- A aucun moment j'ai prononcé les trois petits mots « Je suis enceinte » dans cette conversation !

- Oh bordel, je me suis un peu trop emballé, je crois !

- Non, tu crois vraiment ? demanda Cylia en prenant un air innocent.

- GRRRR ! Bon, alors, elle te sert à quoi cette potion ?

- C'est pour la prêter à Lily.

- LILY ? Celle qui vit ici avec nous ?

- Bien, tu progresses, tu vas bientôt atteindre le summum de l'intelligence ! fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire narquois.

- Oh, ça va, toi ! Ca veut dire que…elle est…enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Le problème, avec toi, Sirius, c'est que tu peux pas appeler les choses par leur nom ! Et non, je suis pas sûre qu'elle soit ENCEINTE, sinon je lui prêterai pas une potion pour vérifier ! C'est dingue ce que la gente masculine est dépourvue de neurones quand il s'agit de choses auxquelles elle ne connaît rien ! Et tu serais prié de ne pas faire part de ce que je viens de te dire, si Lily n'est pas enceinte, parce que je m'occupe de ton cas, c'est compris ? lui dit-elle avec un regard d'avertissement.

- Mais…Si elle l'ai vraiment ?

- On avisera en temps réel ! Enfin, je compte pas sur toi, bien sûr !

- Oh, ça va…Tu m'as jamais vraiment vu m'occuper d'un gamin !

- OK, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute ! Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais aller voir si un gnôme va nous pourrir la vie dans les dix prochaines années de notre vie…Faites que non, Merlin…

Cylia laissa Sirius digérée la nouvelle et entra dans la salle de bain, évitant de trop croiser le regard de James qui attendait obstinément devant la porte. Lily semblait avoir cessé de pleurer mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi gonflés. Elle arracha presque la potion des mains de Cylia sans lui adresser la parole…Une fois le liquide avalé jusqu'à la dernière goutte, elle resta assise à fixer obstinément son ventre.

'Pitié, faites qu'une lumière jaune n'apparaisse pas…'

Si elle était effectivement enceinte, son ventre irradierait ne puissante lumière jaune. Sinon, rien ne se passerait.

Cylia crut bon de ne même pas essayer d'engager de conversation, constatant l'état de fébrilité de Lily.

Soudain, celle-ci poussa un cri. Cylia tourna immédiatement la tête et sentit par la même occasion quelques une de ses vertèbres craquer, mais quelle importance, si Lily était enceinte !

- Cyl', Cyl', murmura la jeune fille rousse les larmes aux yeux, j'ai vu du jaune ! Ca y est, c'est fini pour moi !

- Lily, je vois rien de jaune sur ton ventre ! Mais calme-toi, et puis, ce serait pas la fin du monde, non ?

Lily fixa à nouveau son ventre prête à lancer une réplique cinglante à sa meilleure amie comme 'Je suis pas daltonienne ma vieille !' ou quelque chose de plus grossier mais elle remarqua que, en effet, son ventre n'était plus jaune !

- Lil's, un jour il faudra bien que tu fasses la différence entre 'une puissante lumière jaune' comme c'est écrit dans les bouquins et un simple reflet de la lumière de la salle de bain sur ton débardeur blanc ! Et je te signale que, comme les trente secondes après ingurgitation sont révolues et que ton t-shirt est resté résolument blanc, un schtroumph n'est pas en train de faire du squat dans ton ventre, ni maintenant, ni dans les neuf prochains mois à venir…Enfin, si vous faites moins grincer les ressorts de ton lit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ou si les petits spermazotoïdes ou un truc de ce genre de James sont pas impotents…Si cette éventualité se révèle la bonne, je me ferai un plaisir de lui faire passer le message, pour toutes les performances dont il s'est vanté au collège…

Cette dernière remarque arracha un faible sourire à Lily qui reprenait ses esprits et digérait la nouvelle, quoique, finalement, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était heureuse ou un tout petit peu déçue…

James, qui attendait comme un dément depuis ce qui lui paraissait des heures derrière la porte de la salle de bain, profita de ce moment d'accalmie vocale de Lily pour entrer dans la salle de bain…

Cylia, sentant l'explication venir entre les deux tourtereaux venir, s'éclipsa, non sans avoir fait un signe d'encouragement à Lily derrière le dos de James, qui semblait, lui , toujours très inquiet…

Elle referma doucement la porte et poussa un sourire de soulagement.

Et dire que quelques heures plus tôt, elle était encore en train de se tordre de rire de la méchante blague qu'elle allait faire à Sirius…D'ailleurs, elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Théo. Elle fut rongé un bref instant de culpabilité pour sa méchanceté envers le beau brun mais ce ne fut qu'une seconde ! Sa revanche sur Sirius prenait beaucoup plus de place dans son esprit…

L'intéressé, justement se trouvait actuellement dans le salon, où la jeune fille se hâta d'aller le rejoindre pour voir si Théo était… « passé à l'acte » !

Quand elle vit le visage de Sirius paisible, elle fut assuré que rien n'avait changé, sinon, il ferait une autre têt que ça, ça ne faisait pas de doute !

Celui-ci, pendant les quelques minutes de réflexion de Cylia, alors qu'elle avait les yeux posés sur lui, se retourna.

- Eh poupée, c'est moi que tu regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-il, assortissant sa réplique d'un petit clin d'œil.

- T'as un truc coincé dans l'œil, mon ange ? fut la seule réplique de Cylia.

- Tsss Tsss…D'habitude, ça passe toujours avec les filles. C'est ce que j'appelle le petit clin d'œil du mec-super-charmant-et-super-cool.

- Hum…Je peux le rebaptiser ? Moi je dirai le petit clin d'œil du mec-super-relou-qui-croit-que-toutes-les-filles-vont-finir-dans-son-lit. Mais enfin bon, c'est toi qui vois en fait !

Sirius lui fit son petit sourire je-vais-te-balancer-un-truc-pas-aimable-à-la-tête mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car il entendit quelque chose qui tapait au carreau de l'unique fenêtre du salon. Cylia se précipita pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre au pauvre petit hibou qui tentait désespérément de s'accrocher au rebord. Il portait une lettre bleu turquoise sur laquelle était inscrit, avec une écriture appliqué, « pour Sirius , mon beau prince ténébreux… ».

Cylia ne put s'empêcher de se mettre en colère : quelle petite pétasse prétentieuse pouvait bien écrire un truc aussi débile !

Elle passa sans ménagement la lettre à Sirius qui, lui, au contraire, parut ravi du pseudonyme.

Il décacheta donc la lettre et fit à Cylia un sourire narquois, puis lui tourna le dos pour pouvoir lire tranquillement.

Cylia, refusant d'être mise à l'écart, déchiffra par dessus son épaule :

_Cher Sirius,_

_Cylia m'a dit que tu étais d'une nature très timide alors voilà, je me jette à l'eau…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

La jeune fille se souvint à qui elle avait dit ça mais, pour en être plus sûre, elle regarda la signature apposée élégamment au bas de la lettre :

_THEO_

Sans rien lire d'autre de la lettre, elle éclata de rire et s'écroula dans un fauteuil…

Ca y est, la machine était en marche, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réaction de Sirius, qui ne tarderait pas à arriver

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


End file.
